Just Another Crazy Fantasy
by Serra Dee
Summary: Usagi is devastated at the loss of her high school sweetheart. Can her new prince mend and win her shattered heart, while facing his own demons? Will they be able to make it in this world of quick judgments and hounding paparazzi?
1. Getting to Know You Day One

This story was originally a written as a crazy fantasy of my own. Names have been changed to fit with the SM world. You will notice that the Point of View changes between the two main characters frequently - I have put a pair of roses between the changes to make it more obvious. That is the only spot they will appear, besides the beginning and end of each day (how I have divided this into chapters). Also, you will see that I have used both Japanese and English names. This is for a reason. The country that this story starts in is a colonial nation (like North American nations), and has people from both Elysion (English names) and Edo (Japanese names) living there in relative harmony. The two nations have a long history of rivalry and open warfare, hundreds of years old. I will focus very little on Edo, except that the settlers have a distinct culture in my so far un-named colonial nation, and their own hertitage language. This story does take place in the modern world, in a North American like setting. And now, on with the story...

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

_ The young prince looked around himself as he stepped off the plane. The trip had been long and tiring, but he was used to it. He flew on a regular basis, though normally not nearly as far. He and his family had just arrived on the east coast of this beautiful nation for a two month tour. This was a vast country of diverse people and lands, yet they managed to live together in harmony. The history was simple compared to that of his homeland, but it interested the prince. Throughout his education, he had been taught of the great battles fought around the globe, but only one had been located here, and when they fought abroad, it was in the name of peace. This seemed to be the ideal country to the prince.  
  
Then the fan-fair began.  
  
As the young man made his way down the stairs from the plane, he was almost shocked by the crowd that greeted him. Hundreds of raincoat clad people stood behind the barriers on the gray concrete, most of them teenage girls judging by the screams. The prince sighed and pasted a smile on as he followed his grandmother and grandfather down the stairs.  
  
_ (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Surrounded by a crowd of a hundred people, I look at the plane and sigh dejectedly. I would much rather be back at the Sheilds' working on Darien's charity. Instead, I'm here with Raye and Makoto to meet the prince. What a joke. There are so many people here I doubt we'll even get to shake his hand. But they insisted.   
  
"You have to move on," Raye had said.  
  
"Come and have some fun," Makoto pleaded.  
  
I agreed, well, after they threatened to tell Darien's parents that I wouldn't take any time for myself, besides to sit and relish in self pity. See, last fall Darien and I had been out riding in the woods behind his house when his horse spooked and reared. Darien was thrown and hit his head on a rock. We took him off the machine a few days later. I spent the next few months in anguish. Darien and I had been dating for three years when the accident took him from me. Over the summer, we had begun working on a charity for under-privileged children. Lots of the local families couldn't afford the camps we had gone to as children (though the ones I went to were far fewer than those Darien attended) and when we said goodbye to our reading buddies at the elementary school in June we stared to work on a way for them to have a memorable summer the next year. Now everything is ready, but I can't leave the project. It was Darien's and mine, and now holds my fondest memories of him. If only he could see what his love has brought into being.  
  
I'm brought out of my thoughts as Makoto nudged me in the side. I look at her, confused, then notice that the prince was just down from us shaking hands. I nodded in understanding and let her move in front of me. I could really care less if I shook hands with him or not.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I could have sworn Granddad agreed that we would go strait to the car once we got off the plane. I wish he had. I'm too tired to really care about what these people think of my suit, I don't want any flowers, I just send them on to the hospital anyway, and what is so wonderful about a handshake, anyway? But I will smile, and shake hands, take gifts and make small talk. That is what is expected of royalty after all, isn't it?  
  
Looking into the crowd around me I see a set of eyes that mirror the emotions I feel. The poor girl obviously doesn't want to be here, but, by the way the girl standing next to her nudged her, her friends certainly do. He eyes are so sad; as though she has lost someone special. Like Helios still looks sometimes when he thinks about Dad.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
As the prince came closer, Raye and Makoto became more excited. Wait, was it just me, or did we just make eye contact and a look of, I guess, familiarity pass over his face. Well, it has only been a year since his father died. He must still grieve that loss. Lord knows I still grieve over Darien and it's been eight months.  
  
What is he doing? He is standing just to my left and is getting something out of his pocket, I think. But he keeps shaking hands. There, the girls have their – now he's really lost me. Whatever he had pulled from his pocket he is handing to me. "I would appreciate it," was all he said as I took the paper that he offered.   
  
All I can do at the moment is nod numbly that I heard what he said. He moves to my right, shaking hands again. I watched him for a few seconds then look at what he gave me. It looked like an invitation to – it is an invitation to the Queen's Ball, the dinner and dance the city is holding in honor of her visit. I can't decide whether to laugh or faint. I have some close connections to elite Friagne, Darien's parents are part of the old money crowd, and I know these invites are hard to come by. Tickets were going for a thousand a piece, and there weren't that many for sale. The girls' voices finally get my attention and I am forced to leave my quiet brooding.  
  
"Usa, what did he give you?" Makoto demands at the same time Raye says "Let me see!"  
  
"Will you two knock it off? It's nothing, really," I lie as I stuff it into my coat. "You got your handshake, can we go now? I'm freezing!"  
  
"You're showing us in the car," Raye says as we walk to my car.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I wish that I could have said more to that mysterious woman with the sad eyes. But even giving her the invitation is a risk. I have to keep moving down the line so I can get some sleep. Grandmother probably won't be please I gave it to a perfect stranger. It's quite possible that she won't even be able to go though. Her jacket looks pretty worn; she may not even be able to afford a dress. Maybe she'll sell the ticket. I hope not. I want to see her again. Maybe we can help each other. Or maybe I'm mistaken and she's just fine.  
  
I hate crowds.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Darien had been an only child of a rich family. When he died, his parents were faced with the dilemma of what to do with their estate. Were being the key word. See, what I forgot to mention about Darien's death was that in the pocket of his jacket that day was an engagement ring. So, under the condition that I take Darien's name and keep it, I become the Sheilds' sole benefactor. This leaves me with a large lump of money and an important role in the social community to take on. Me, the simple country girl.  
  
Now, I have taken finishing lessons from a private tutor and am learning the ins and outs of "polite" society. I have one thing to say for most of those with money. The stereotype of them being stuck-up, so true. But it gets me my car and a penthouse suite by the university.  
  
Today, however, I'm driving out to the country. Raye and I are back from university for the summer and Makoto is graduating high school in June. Rika should be home in a few days from school, and then we're off to teach at camp. But back to my life right now.  
  
As soon as we had all piled into my car, Raye and Makoto insist I tell them what the prince gave me. Once I show them, I have to laugh at the shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"You're going, of course, aren't you?" Raye asks me.  
  
"I suppose I have to. It would hardly be good manners otherwise. I did get an invitation from the prince. I hate propriety."  
  
"Bull to propriety, why wouldn't you go? It's been eight months, and you have moved from girlfriend of heir to heir. Your charity is finished, we're leading it in a month, there is nothing holding you back but you. Even Darien's parents are moving on. You're going and you're going to enjoy yourself," Makoto tells me in her not so blunt way.  
  
All I can do is sigh and look at the invitation. The Sheilds' will be pleased that I'm going, though they will likely be shocked by the fact that I'm there on the prince's invitation. Hell, I'm shocked.  
  
"But why would he invite me," I ask as I look down at my coat then up at my make-up-less face in the mirror. "I'm hardly one do much eye catching." What can I say, I look like hell.  
  
"Don't try that one on us. You are damned sexy, and there are some guys who like a girl of mystery. And those sad eyes hold a lot," Raye tells me.  
  
I smile. "You can be sweet sometimes. I suppose I could get a ride with the Sheilds'."  
  
"No way! You have your personal valet right here. The ball isn't for from the apartment, just call me when you want me to pick you up and I'll come get you. Assuming you plan on going stag, that is," Raye offers me.  
  
"Under the prince's invite? I couldn't take anyone with me. Especially since the only man my heart goes to is gone. Besides, I have at least met just about everyone who will be going.   
  
"Let's stop at the penthouse to pick a dress out to wear."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I should have expected this. Of course, they'd bite into me for it. I'm not aloud to do something as normal as invite a girl to go out with me.   
  
"You don't know a thing about her! What if she goes to the press? Or someone who saw you does? Or what if she shows up and makes a complete fool of you?" Grandmother is demanding of me.  
  
"It won't be the first or the last time our family has made headlines," I say. I really don't care whether it was proper or not. I need to get out of here. "Permission to turn in for the night, Grandmother?"  
  
She looks shocked that I could have the audacity to ask such a thing. Aren't I aloud to be tired? Or am I suppose to sit and listen to this for hours?  
  
"Granted. This is not the end of this," she promises. But it never is, is it?

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Continue... (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)


	2. Getting to Know You Day Two

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Day 2 (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

As I expected the Sheilds' were thrilled that I'm going to the party. It's not as if it will be my social debut, but it has been a while since I went to anything by choice. I just don't want to leave Darien behind. We would have gotten married and carried on his line, but it has ended. Only my promise and the ring I wear on a necklace will go on now. I owe him so much. So very much.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet?" Raye asks as she walks in.  
  
"Just about," I answer as I put a chain of pearls around my neck.   
  
"You look good, but take off the ring. It really doesn't look right."  
  
Complete shock fills me. How can she expect me to take off Darien's ring?  
  
Raye obviously notices the look on my face. "You can wear the ring you know."  
  
"But-" I begin to protest.  
  
"On your right hand, of course. It's just about the same as on your neck, but goes much better with the dress," Raye explains quickly.   
  
"Alright," I agree as I take off both the chain with the ring on it and the ring I currently wear, a gift from my parents on my sixteenth birthday. Slowly I slide Darien's ring on my right finger, as I've done so many times before when no one is around.  
  
"Ready now?"  
  
"Ready. Let's go and meet the prince," I say in a strong voice. Then "God, I'm nervous."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Suit and tie. Tux and cufflinks. When do I get to wear shorts and a t-shirt? I miss those old days at school. Or even back at Kenwood with mother and father. But those days are gone; everything simple about my life is really. The only simplicities in my life now are the simple minded folk who I seem to have to deal with daily.   
  
I hope I didn't make a horrible mistake.  
  
"Are you ready yet, Endy?" Granddad asks me through the door.  
  
"Yes, just a moment," I say as I run a brush through my hair. I guess I look good. It'll have to do, the limo is probably waiting.  
  
"Are we ready?" Grandmother asks.  
  
To listen to a bunch of screaming teens? As much as possible.  
  
"To impress the camera, always," I joke. The story of my life. Only I'm normally not so cocky. Honest. I would greatly prefer to never have to deal with cameras again in this life.   
  
"Then let's get this affair over with."  
  
I miss mother.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

I can't believe the crowd. I guess they all want to see the prince. To think I'm here on his personal invitation. How many of them would give anything to be in my shoes.  
  
What I would give to be in their care-free shoes.  
  
"Your name, miss?" the doorman asks me.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino Sheilds. I'm here on invitation of the prince," I say as I show him the paper I was given yesterday.  
  
"Of course, Ms. Sheilds. Please speak with the matron when you get to the reception. She has instructions for you."  
  
"Thank you," I respond as I enter.  
  
The hall has been decorated differently than it is for normal functions. Flags hang in sequence down the hall to the ballroom where the dinner and dancing will be held. For now, everyone is standing in the front entrance, a large room in itself, but right now, it seems rather small with all the bodies in it. This is the event of the year, I can tell, if not the decade.  
  
Once the herald announced my name, I set off to find out who is residing over this event. I quickly question a server and start looking for Shannon Gerald. Of course, she would be matron tonight. I will give that she is good at her job, but she just seems to have something against me. Maybe because I'm not old money. Hell, I was raised no money, and only came into in the last few years. Or she could just be a hag. There she is.  
  
I make my way towards the woman. She is probably just over thirty, but seems to have never outgrown a child's body. Except her face. Her straight edged figure is well complimented by her plain, heavily make-up-ed face. She has the eyes of an old woman who has lost everything. They aren't sad, but more like empty. And she has perfected the fake smile. Whatever made her this way?  
  
"Excuse me, Shannon. The doorman told me to speak with you," I say to get her attention. I know better than to mention why, especially in front of the women she had been speaking with. Well, unless I want the news I'm here on the prince's invite spread across town by morning.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Sheilds, I wasn't-" she began to say but thought better of it quickly. "Of course, if you ladies will excuse us."  
  
The two ladies smile and nod and the two of us walk away to a quiet corner of the room.  
  
"Where did you get a ticket? I know you weren't coming with the Sheilds'," Shannon asks me curtly.  
  
I smile and pull out the invitation from my handbag.   
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me. At least I know how to behave at these functions better than most people who were at the airport yesterday."  
  
"Well this is good news. You won't make a scene, then?" she asks tartly.  
  
"I try to avoid it."   
  
"Good. You have an unnamed spot reserved for you at table two. If the prince asks about you, you may be introduced after the dancing begins."  
  
Does she ever sound cheerful? "Alright. But I would have thought someone here by royal invitation would be at table one."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Hardly. I wasn't looking forward to sitting by the mayor. His daughter is positively dull. I will see you later, I hope?" I say and move away.  
  
Okay, so I don't like her either, but her tone is always so belittling!  
  
From across the room I notice the Sheilds' enter and go to meet them.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Final information is being dictated to me as we pull up in front of an older building, probably one of the more ancient for the land. As the drawl ends, I nod my head and step out of the car when the door opens. Like some movie star, I am greeted by flashing cameras and screaming teens.  
  
I wonder if sad-eye's friends are among them. I hope she came.  
  
I follow Grandmother and Grandfather into the building, using one of mother's techniques for dealing with the cameras. Paste a polite, shy smile on your face. It was her trademark and is quickly becoming mine.  
  
Once we enter, I am greeted by the sight of a beautifully decorated room filled with bowing people.  
  
I hate being royalty.  
  
Grandmother stands and looks over the crowd for a moment before giving the command to rise. While doing this, and while she makes her customary speech, I use the opportunity to scan the crowd for my sad-eyes.   
  
There are several young women in a group near the back, and by the looks that they are exchanging they somehow managed to get a hold of tickets. They are here hoping to meet me.  
  
There are also a few daughters of the upper class, but I can't see any young women who appear to be here on their own. I know better than to hope to recognize her, because of both the distance and the change of appearance. Half the time I find it impossible to recognize a woman I saw the night before at a social to when we go on a hunt the next morning. Hair and makeup are masks.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Well, he's scanning the crowd. He's good, I'll admit. If I wasn't watching him so carefully, I wouldn't know. But there is no chance he'll pick me out. He's probably looking for a young woman on her own, possibly who doesn't fit in. I, on the other hand, look like the daughter who has been raised in this environment. That and this dress and hairstyle don't exactly leave me looking normal. Darien always liked to take me out to fancy places. He said he loved how elegant I always looked.  
  
God, I wish I could have just shown my ring to the prince rather than coming here like this. He is handsome though. I wonder if he's as charming as they say.  
  
The Queen has finished her speech it seems and is leading the way to the dining room. Mary and Jim follow the pack with me right behind them. They are very influential in the community and have seats at the table beside mine, so we won't be too separated.  
  
The hall has been beautifully decorated, just like out of a book. There are ice sculptures of beautiful birds, the walls are covered with shear fabric hangings draped between floral bunches. There is a beautiful light, airy feeling to everything.  
  
My seat, of course, leaves me with my back to the main table. I guess they really didn't want the royals to see the horrible manners that a common woman would have. At least I get a little recognition as 'royal guest' on my place card. This night promises to be interesting.  
  
Before I sit, I give a small curtsy to the already seated royals and take note of those with whom I will be sharing a table. To my left are the Furuhatas, their son and, whom I'm guessing, is his girlfriend. Motoki and Darien had been friends since childhood and the three of us and whomever Motoki was dating at the time often went out together. On my right, the Lancasters sit with their prissy daughter, Annabelle. Their family and the Sheilds' have had differences of opinions for as long as I know of, and I doubt it will stop with the current generation. Across from us is a couple I don't recognize and all their place card says is 'Reserved'. Maybe they will introduce themselves later.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I was unable to find sad eyes in the entrance, but, in here, I may have better luck. All of the chairs seem to be filling, so she must have come. I just wish I could find her.   
  
Of course, I have been seated next to the province's premier, and will probably be stuck speaking politics and golf all through the meal. Maybe I'll be lucky and he won't ask too much about me.  
  
Where is she?! Grandmother must have given instructions for me not to be informed about her, hoping I wouldn't ask. Too bad. I'm not about to spend the night dancing with rich daughters and political guests when someone is here because I asked them.  
  
The appetizers are being brought out now. Looks like caviar and other serf. Well, what can you really expect from a province that makes most of its living off the sea?  
  
Ugh. Why did it have to be caviar? I can eat just about anything. If I have to I will even choke down liver, but I just can't stand caviar. Politely, I take a small portion of the king crab, but wave off the fish eggs. Motoki seems to be trying not to laugh at me. I smile at him mockingly. On more than one occasion, I have lamented the necessity to ingest this 'delicacy'.   
  
The meal progresses slowly and I discover that the unknown couple are actually relations of the prince who are here to tour with them. They seem relieved when Mr. Lancaster introduces me. I guess they were aware of the invitation I was given and were possibly seated here in order to judge if I was even worthy of meeting the prince.  
  
Conversation at our table covered a broad range of subjects but it eventually came to the topic I was dreading. My 'royal guest' place card. Anne, of course, was the one who brought it up with a touch of disbelief mixed with arrogance in her voice.  
  
I smiled at her. "Actually, it all happened quite suddenly. Two of my friends that I grew up with wanted to meet the plane yesterday and I was dragged along. When the prince arrived where we were standing, he pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. I could barely make out over the noise, but I think he said 'I would appreciate it', and then he moved on."  
  
"Oh, that is so romantic!" Motoki's girlfriend says.  
  
A sad smile graces my lips. "I've had more romantic gestures," I say as I finger my ring.  
  
Mrs. Furuhata puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and whispers, "We all miss him, but don't dwell on that which is gone. Look at what has been brought your way. If I were younger…"  
  
I nod. What else can I do? Yes, it is unbelievable that I have been given the chance to meet the prince, even to be here on his personal invitation, but what can come of it? I am just an ordinary girl who is still in love with her high school sweetheart.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
The meal is finally over. Just a few more hours of dancing left. Maybe I can finally find my sad eyes.  
  
Grandmother and Grandfather start the dancing and other couples slowly move onto the floor with them. Soon enough everything is well underway.  
  
Aunt Sophie comes up to see me and sits in the premier's spot.  
  
"How has your night been so far?" she asks.  
  
"How else would it be, completely dull. Yours?"  
  
"It hasn't been too bad. There are some interesting people at my table. You should come join us once the daughter is gone. The other two young ladies don't strike me as the royalty chasers."  
  
"Just give me the signal. I would love the chance to get away from this brass."  
  
"That is what school is for. Vacation is a time when you get stuck with ceremony."  
  
"How many people do you know who look forward to school?"  
  
"Only you and your bother. Come on, darling daughter just got up to dance."  
  
"Thanks. You really are a lifesaver."  
  
I get up and follow this wonderful creature that is so good to look out for me to the table where she and her husband were sitting for the meal. More than a few heads turn as I go and I smile.  
  
As we approach the table, everyone begins to rise and, even as I start to signal to them to stay seated, I am taken by surprise. There, seated with her back to the head table, is my sad-eyes. She had started to turn around when I finally got to see her face.  
  
She looked beautiful. Her gorgeous hair, which had been hidden yesterday, was a flowing mane of golden blonde held back from her face in a pair of buns, the rest in ringlets. At her neck was a delicate string of black pearls, accenting the low neckline of her simple black dress.  
  
In the moment that it took for me to take in her beauty, everyone had finished standing. Finally, I remembered where I was and waved for them all to sit.  
  
But my beautiful sad eyes stayed standing as if she knew I was praying for this chance.  
  
I walk up to her and she offers her hand, which I dutifully kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you came," I say quietly.  
  
She smiles. Or at least her lips do. Her eyes still have that same lost look.  
  
"I couldn't refuse such a courteous invitation," she says politely. She obviously has some finishing.  
  
"Your highness," Sophie says, "May I introduce you to Usagi Tsukino Sheilds. Miss Sheilds, Prince Endymion."  
  
"Your highness," she says with a curtsy.  
  
"The honor is mine, Miss Sheilds," I say.  
  
What a beautiful blush she has.  
  
"Will you join us, your highness?" she asks.  
  
"I would be delighted."  
  
Thankfully, the chair next to Usagi is free, so after helping her into her seat I sit down next to her. I was introduced around the table and we proceeded to converse for a few minutes. A young chap, maybe a few years younger than me, is seated across from me and seems a little protective of Usagi. Every so often, I notice him looking at me with the most peculiar expression.  
  
Finally, there is a pause in conversation which I take full advantage of.  
  
"Miss Sheilds, would you give me the pleasure of a dance?"  
  
"It would be an honor, your highness," she answers.  
  
I help her up and we walk silently onto the floor. A gentle waltz is playing and I lead in a simple step.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I can't believe this! I'm dancing with the crown prince of Elysion! The local press will have a field day.  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer, Miss Sheilds," he says, his eyes scanning my face for a reaction.  
  
"Thank you, but this step is hardly challenging. And please, call me Usa. Sheilds is still a foreign name," I say.  
  
"Only if you call me Endy, or at least Endymion."  
  
"I couldn't! There is such a difference-" I begin to say, but there is something in his face that makes me stop.   
  
"We are both human, aren't we? An accident of birth leaves me with a crown. You are an heiress, are you not?"  
  
I smile weakly. The Sheilds' fortune is a touchy topic for me. "Only by a more tragic accident."  
  
"I fear I have struck a nerve. Please accept my apologies," he says quietly, his accent making the words sound lyrical.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have known."  
  
Endymion looks around and seems to notice something over my shoulder. "Would you like to go out on the balcony? I'm feeling a little pressed."  
  
I nod in understanding. "Certainly."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
What am I doing?! This is turning into a complete disaster. Hopefully I can turn things around out here. This city is quite beautiful at night. I smile. It isn't nearly as beautiful as the lady on my arm is. I only wish I could carry on a conversation with her.  
  
We stand in silence for a couple of minutes, I can not think of a thing to say. Thankfully, Usa breaks the silence.  
  
"Your highness-" I give her a look plainly telling her to call me by my given name "-Endymion, if you don't mind me asking why did you invite me tonight?"  
  
I smile at her. "Your eyes," I say quietly. At her confused look I continue, "They were so sad and lonely, I can still see it in them, though you hide it well. I wondered what could make someone so sad that even when out with friends you seem lost.  
  
"I was hoping to bring some pleasure to such a life."  
  
"You seem to have read me well, Endymion," she says gently.  
  
"You have had a question, may I ask you one?"  
  
"It's only fair," again, a quiet, gently voice.  
  
"Why was Motoki, is it? Giving me such an evil look with his girlfriend right beside him?"  
  
This at least earns me a scornful smile directed at Motoki.  
  
"He wasn't! Oh my. Motoki grew up with my boyfriend."  
  
Boyfriend.  
  
She has a boyfriend.  
  
Of course she would, you idiot! How often is such a beautiful, cultured woman single?  
  
"You should be out here with him then, not me."  
  
"Motoki? Oh, you mean Darien. I wish I could. God, you have no idea how much I wish I could," she pauses for a moment. "He died from a riding accident in the fall."  
  
That's why she is so sad. She must really love him, even now. "I'm so sorry."  
  
All I can do is offer my sympathies for her loss. She seems as though she has shed all the tears she is willing to in the past.  
  
"That is why I am heiress to the Sheilds' estate. Darien was their only child. His death left them without an heir to the family holdings.  
  
"In Darien's pocket they found a small box. This was in it," she says, holding up her right hand. A beautiful ring rests on her fourth finger. If this was going to be an engagement ring, it shows the money and love she'd marry.  
  
"It's gorgeous."  
  
"I normally wear it on a chain, but that doesn't work well with a dress.  
  
"Anyway, when Mrs. Sheilds saw the ring she at least seemed a little happier. The day they took Darien off the machines, they asked me to join their family. I have full inheritance under the condition that my children and I keep the name Sheilds.  
  
"I was born into a French working class family and am now heiress to one of the largest English estates in the province. All because of a chance meeting in the library history section."  
  
I am stuck yet again. There is such hurt in her.  
  
"If there is anything I can do-"  
  
"Not unless you've invented a time machine."  
  
"Not yet, I'm afraid. Things would be quite different if I had."  
  
"Oh, please, forgive me! Here I am going on about my loss while you're here on vacation," she apologizes, avoiding directly saying why.  
  
I smile sardonically, "I hardly call this vacation. School is my break."  
  
"How sad," she says quietly.  
  
"Why's that?" I wonder if she really understands.  
  
"You find more pleasure at boarding school than with your family. It must be so lonely."  
  
You have no idea.  
  
"I'm not the only one who can understand others."  
  
"Then why, with so much loneliness, do you invite sadness into your life?"  
  
"Maybe we can ease each other's pain," I say, moving closer to her.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
"Endymion," I whisper in a distressed voice. What is happening? Here I am, the future King of Elysion making advances on me, and I'm turning him away.  
  
"Endymion," I say again, this time with more confidence, "I'm sorry. This is so new – I can't… It's just – I'm sorry."  
  
God, he must think I'm such a simple country girl.  
  
Why is he smiling?  
  
"If we are ever going to get past this introductory stage we are going to have to stop apologizing."  
  
I nod, smiling as well.  
  
"Now," he says as another song ends and applause trickles out to the balcony. "Do you mind having your picture taken as my dance partner?"  
  
"It'll get me a spot on my friend's wall," I joke. "She has just about every locally published picture of you and most from the teen magazines."  
  
He doesn't seem surprised. Not that I can blame him. If she had been in town, Rika would have been in with the crowd waiting to greet him at the airport.  
  
"What is this fascination girls have with me?"  
  
As if he didn't know.  
  
"What's the reason guys plaster their walls with posters of Pamela Anderson?"  
  
He laughs as we enter the hall again. It is so rich. And I have to admit, I like his accent.  
  
We move out onto the dance floor and Endymion seems to have discovered that I can dance.  
  
Just as Endymion predicted I notice a few flashes as we move around the floor. He seems to be trying to avoid the edge of it, but there is the occasional part and a flash lights up the room.  
  
Endymion leans over and whispers in my ear, "You look beautiful when you smile."  
  
I blush. "Thanks."  
  
Flash!  
  
"The cameras seem to like it too."  
  
"How do you handle this all the time? The cameras always in your face?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I've had to get used to it. Just another reason I prefer school. Too bad this is my last year."  
  
We talk quietly for the next two songs and then I get my biggest surprise for the night.  
  
"Excuse me, Endy. May I cut in?"  
  
I don't believe this. Here is the Queen's husband, cutting in on a dance I'm sharing with his grandson.  
  
"Of course," Endymion says with a small nod of his head.  
  
As Endymion moves away, I curtsy low to Prince Armaros. We dance a simpler step than Endymion had chosen, though it looks more complicated.  
  
"My grandson seems to have found his mystery guest. Have you enjoyed your evening, miss?"  
  
I can't help but smile at the tone of his voice. He is obviously here on behalf of his wife. He is trying to sound like he can just tolerate the idea, but there is too much of a sparkle in his eye.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino Sheilds, your Highness. It has been very pleasant," I say, trying to sound moderately enthused, but keeping the distance in my voice those of 'status' always have. Normally I try to avoid it, but it has to be shown somehow.  
  
He smiles at me.  
  
"You had many people very nervous tonight. But by the way you carry yourself; it appears you know this setting well."  
  
I nod. "I was adopted into the Sheilds' family after their son died," only a little sadness creeps into my voice.  
  
He nods.  
  
"You have a unique affect on Endymion. Since his father's death, both he and Helios have distanced themselves from others. He appears to have opened up to you. It's a shame you can't spend more time with him. It is wonderful to see him smiling."  
  
I bow my head out of modesty. Surely, I'm not the only person he finds pleasure with. But then, he has managed to brighten my day more than anyone else I know has for a while.   
  
The song ends.  
  
"It has been a pleasure dancing with you, Miss Sheilds."  
  
"Likewise, your Highness," I say with a curtsy.  
  
I wait for the prince to turn his back to me before I return to the table where Motoki is waiting. I sit down and have a drink of much needed water.  
  
"You're getting some high ranking attention," he jokes.  
  
"Too bad it can't come from above," I say sadly.  
  
Motoki comes over to me and wraps me in a giant hug. "I know. I wish Darien were here too, but there is nothing we can do. Why don't you invite the prince to go for a ride with us sometime? I'm sure Keiko would love to see him again."  
  
The corners of my mouth rise. "What do you see in her, anyway? I don't think Darien would even approve of her. But a ride sounds good. We just got a few new mounts in for the camp, and I want to try them out. Don't bring Keiko."  
  
"I could bring Anne," he suggests.  
  
"You'd do better with the ditz. Why not bring your sister?"  
  
I burst into laughter at the look on his face. "What? You wouldn't want to bring a fourteen year old? There's always Rika."  
  
This time, it's Motoki's turn to laugh. The two of them do not get along.  
  
"We can figure that out later. I feel sorry for your date. It looks like Grandmother is chewing him out pretty good."  
  
"I'm afraid I may have monopolized too much of his time tonight. She probably expects him to spread his attention around."  
  
Motoki just smiles at me. Not liking the way he is looking at me I try to shift the attention, "Where is Keiko?"  
  
"Dancing with Allan."  
  
"Oo, I guess that's the end of this gold digger for you."  
  
Allan was another of Darien's friends, but neither Motoki nor I were very close to him. He is just too Elysish.  
  
"Care for a round?" Motoki offers.  
  
"It looks like my date is otherwise occupied. I don't see why not."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Grandfather was obviously under instruction from Grandmother. As soon as I left him with Usa, I noticed Grandmother staring at us. Obligingly I returned to my seat next to her and even now am enduring her questioning, although she does do it tactfully. For now.  
  
"And do you plan to spend the entire night with this young woman?" she asks.  
  
I smile at her. She is always looking out for me, but there are times when she puts too much emphasis on protocol.  
  
"Why shouldn't I spend what time I can with her? I did invite her didn't I? And it isn't as though she has no connections. Usagi is a perfectly acceptable girl for me to be seen with."  
  
"What about the papers? What does she think of the publicity?"  
  
"She isn't used to it, but still manages to joke about it," I can't help but smile at her comment about her friend who is infatuated with my image. I've never viewed myself as that handsome. Either I don't see any of the real good pictures, or a title goes a long way. I'd just as soon be without.  
  
"Grandmother, she is confident, comes from a good home, and is part of a well known family. She has something about her that I find endearing. I enjoy her company."  
  
I look from Grandmother's face to the table Usa had returned to after her dance with Grandfather. She and Motoki have both left. As I scan the floor, I notice them doing a more modern step, talking quietly. Motoki is holding her with a respectable distance between them but I still feel a twinge of jealousy towards him.  
  
"Be careful, Endy. We are only here for a few more days. I don't want you hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, Gran," I use the name I called her as a child. "I won't let anything happen."  
  
More like she won't, but I won't say that.  
  
"Was there anyone you wanted me to dance with tonight?" I ask the obligatory question. She never brings it up, but at every dance she's taken me to Grandmother has had at least one partner picked out for me.  
  
"It would be good show for you to dance with the mayor's daughter, and the matron is young enough to be a suitable partner. A few of the other young ladies would probably enjoy a dance with you, but be sure to enjoy yourself. Save a few more dances for your young lady."  
  
That is about the closest I'll get to approval from her, so I nod and go to find the mayor's daughter or the matron. If I can get the formalities over while Usa is occupied, maybe I can spend the remainder of the night with her.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
As my dance with Motoki comes to an end, I notice we are standing right next to Darien's parents. Mary smiles at me.   
  
"You are having a good time, I take it, Usa?"  
  
I smile back. Not quite a true smile, but it is a lot stronger than it has been for a while. "Very much so. I've had some interesting partners."  
  
"You will have to tell me about it all," she says, her eyes sparkling as she thinks of the details she knows I will divulge tomorrow when no male ears are around.  
  
"Of course. Tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Delightful. Now if you will excuse me, I'm rather parched. I think I will go get a drink."  
  
"That leaves me with a dance free. You don't mind if I steal your partner, do you Motoki?"  
  
"She's all yours," Motoki tells Jim as he passes my hand off.  
  
"And what if I don't want to dance with such an old man?" I joke. Jim is only forty-five, very young for a parent in this community, and we often joke about his age.  
  
"I'm afraid you're stuck with me, my dear. Shall we dance?"  
  
I nod and take his offered hand. We do our traditional step, a mix between a fox trot and a tango that we do at every one of the dances.  
  
"I noticed you dancing with the prince earlier. Did you manage to get a proper introduction or did he just happen to find you?"  
  
"Someone from his party was sitting at my table and I guess they deemed me cultured enough to be introduced. Not long after the dancing started she brought him over to the table and introduced us. He seems so lonely. He prefers school to spending time with his family. Could you imagine?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. At school, he leads a relatively normal life. When he's on vacation this is how he spends most of his time. He always has to watch what he says and does. He never gets to be himself, just a face for women to gawk at and a pawn used to bring the royal family into good light. I doubt he has much in life to enjoy."  
  
I nod and we dance in silence for a minute.  
  
Suddenly a thought strikes me. "Jim, you wouldn't mind if I invite him out to go for a ride, if he has the chance, would you?"  
  
"You know that is Mary's area, but I doubt she'd mind. Don't be surprised if he can't make it out, though."  
  
"I know. I have a feeling that he will try to make the time."  
  
"Looks like you are remembering that charm that won you Darien's heart. Just remember that this won't last," Jim says with concern in his voice.  
  
"I know. We just seem to connect."  
  
Jim nods in understanding. We finish the dance in silence and I follow him back to the table where Mary and Motoki are talking.  
  
"I always knew you liked younger women, Jim, but must you flaunt them right under my nose?" Mary says to her husband in a mock-hurt voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, love," Jim says, love shining in his eyes. "I just couldn't resist such a beautiful face."  
  
I smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "You're sweet, but go dance with your wife. I'm not about to move in on another woman's man."  
  
The couple goes out onto the dance floor and I am left sitting with Motoki again.  
  
"They make a wonderful couple, don't they?" I ask him.  
  
"You know I'm not a good judge. And I'm pretty sure Anne will disagree with you on moving in on another's guy."  
  
"I didn't know they were dating! Besides, it wouldn't have lasted. They just didn't click."  
  
Motoki just laughs.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Finally, the song is ending. I managed to find the mayor's daughter easily enough, and as soon as that dance finished the second woman Grandmother wanted me to dance with was there. The mayor's daughter had been locked in with a group of teenagers who seemed immensely interested in the fact that I was asking her to dance, and she proceeded to chat up a storm on the floor. During that dance, however, I managed to notice Usa dancing with a man likely in his early forties.  
  
Now I say a quiet thank you to the young matron and go off to find Usa. Thankfully, Miss Gerald is not much of a conversationalist.  
  
Ah, there she is! She appears to be talking with Motoki again. I would think that he would be dancing with his girlfriend. I slowly move towards the table, not wanting to invade on their conversation. Usa turns, as though she sensed my approach, and smiles at me.  
  
"You highness," she says, rising from her seat just enough to show respect, "won't you join us?"  
  
"I'd be delighted," I say, taking the seat on the other side of Usa from Motoki.  
  
"We were just discussing a few of the new horses the Sheilds' bought. Usa has been arranging a summer riding camp for under-privileged children here in town. I've heard that you do some riding yourself, your Highness," Motoki leads.  
  
"I try. Helios and I play a bit of Polo when we can," I answer. Turning to Usa, I prompt, "Tell me about this camp. It sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
"Darien and I used to be reading buddies at one of the inner city schools and I told him one day as summer vacation drew near how I wished there was some way to give these kids the same sort of experiences we had at summer camp. He started thinking, and, a week later, we stared to work on setting things up. I finalized the last investment last week. The program is completely free for twenty kids to come each week. The new horses were a donation from an Ontario stable that have a similar program."  
  
She really is amazing. Not only has she overcome, or at least is in the process of overcoming Darien's death, but she has managed to set up such an expensive camp for free.   
  
"Congratulations, then. That is not an easy feat. When do they camps start?"  
  
"The first one starts two weeks tomorrow, and runs for seven days. None of us are getting much time off this summer, but it's only day camps, so we get our nights at least," Usa smiles.  
  
"But it's going to be time well spent. Besides, we are taking one week off for ourselves at the end of July. Hopefully we won't be too saddle sore to do anything," Motoki jokes.  
  
"By then you should be more than bruised enough to want to avoid any further swelling," Usa retorts.  
  
"And how are you going to avoid this bruising?"  
  
"I ride enough to not have to worry about it. You just need more time on top of a mount."  
  
God she's quick. She can turn Motoki's words against him in an instant. I'll have to be careful to not get in a battle of wits with her.  
  
Who am I kidding? I probably will never see her again after tonight. I hope not. There is something about her.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Motoki sends me a hurt look and I smile at him. It's been a while since I got him that quickly. Endymion seems to be enjoying our antics. Not that I can blame him, the two of us can be fairly amusing. Of course, at this point there is an awkward pause in conversation. Thankfully, Motoki manages to fill it.  
  
"Usa, did that new stallion arrive yet? I want to see if he's as fine as they say."  
  
"Not yet. He's due in tomorrow, but Mary has already laid claim to him. And he'd better be good, we paid enough for him."  
  
"Jim pick him?"  
  
"Haruka, the head groom. They've had a great time lately, keeping everything up with the extra horses in. Normally there are fourteen in there, max. There's more than thirty, last count, now. You should see poor Luna. She's getting edgy. I think she knows something is going to happen. I try to take her out every day, but that isn't always possible. The other horses need exercise too."  
  
"So I should keep Artemis at our stables."  
  
"Haruka would appreciate it, and I'm sure Artemis can handle the distance," I smile. Motoki lives 'next door' to the Sheilds', though they both have very large properties.  
  
"Your highness, what breed do you prefer? Usa her adores Clydesdales, while I prefer my Arabian."  
  
"Honestly, I like the standard. They have the best personalities I find."  
  
I nod. "I normally ride a palomino, but most of the ones we've brought in are standards. They're a gentle breed."  
  
"I generally find myself on a rarer breed, but standards are my preferred mount. Unfortunately, they aren't exactly considered a royal ride," Endymion says.  
  
Ah ha! The perfect opening!  
  
"You'd be welcome at our stables if you can get away. Your pick of horses."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Did she just invite me to go out for a ride? Grandmother is going to kill me.  
  
"If I get the chance I'd be delighted. But I'm afraid if I could I wouldn't be able to give you much notice."  
  
"Just call me and I'll meet you there. The longest it takes me to get out is fifteen minutes from my apartment. I'll probably be out with my parents or at the estate anyway. Here, I'll give you my cell number."  
  
She pulls a business card from her purse, circles a number on the front with what looks like a brown pencil (can we say eyeliner?) and hands it to me. I put it in the pocket of my jacket; I hope I remember it.  
  
"I'll warn you now," Motoki says, "don't expect her to get dressed up. The only time I ever see her out of jeans is when she has a meeting or at one of these functions."  
  
I laugh.  
  
"Well, jeans are a lot more comfortable than skirts. And what do you expect from someone who grew up playing in the woods?"  
  
"Better balance," the older gentleman I saw Usa dancing with earlier says.  
  
"You're one to talk. Prince Endymion, allow me to introduce you to James and Mary Sheilds. It's thanks to them we are able to run these camps. Jim, Mary, I have the honor of introducing you to Prince Endymion," Usa says.  
  
"Your highness," they say.  
  
"Please, join us," I say.  
  
They nod and sit. We talk and joke for a while and Usa and I dance a bit. As the night draws to a close, Usa and I find ourselves alone on the balcony again.  
  
"Usa, this has been on of the best nights I've had in a long time. Thank you."  
  
"No, Endymion, I should be the one thanking you. Whenever I came to these things since Darien's death, I have worn a mask, pretending to enjoy myself. Tonight I really have. And it's because of you. There is no way for me to tell you how grateful I am. Thank you, Endy," the last word was spoken so quietly that I barely heard it, and there is no way anyone else could have overheard it.  
  
The look of sincerity on her face is astounding. I move towards her slowly and this time she doesn't pull away.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
He wraps his arms around me in a gentle hug which I return, leaning into his embrace. I feel so comfortable here. He has the perfect build, just the right amount of muscle so he isn't terribly bulky and hard, but not flabby flesh either. And the cologne he is wearing is sending my senses reeling. How wonderful this feels.  
  
Endy moves back, but does not remove his hands from my waist, leading us to the edge of the balcony. As we lean against the rail, he begins to speak.  
  
"Usa, I know this may sound presumptuous, but I feel like something has started tonight. It's something I can't explain, but I know that it is special. I don't want this to be the last time I see you, but I don't know how this could work. I'm going to do everything I can to arrange to go out for that ride with you. If I can't though, would you be willing to meet me somewhere? My grandmother will chew me out for it, but an opportunity like this doesn't come along very often."  
  
God, he's a charmer. But I like him.  
  
Leaning into him, I say, "I agree. We do have something special and it would be a shame to loose it. We don't have much time, and I want to have a chance to get to know you."  
  
Endy kisses me lightly on the forehead and walks back into the hall. I look after him for a few moments, then turn and look back at the skyline. My hands are placed left over right and Darien's ring is digging into my palm. I hold up my right hand and look at the ring. I wonder what Darien thinks of this?  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I kiss Usa gently on the forehead in thanks. Even if we just get to spend one more hour together, it will be worth it.  
  
Not wanting Grandmother to send anyone out to find me, I return to the table I had sat at for dinner. Grandmother and Grandfather are dancing, so I must have had good timing. This late in a ball, they only dance together right before they leave. If it wouldn't create such uproar, I would do away with many of the traditions we still follow. But I don't care about courtship rituals. They were archaic in my father's day. Some things just have to change.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
In all the pomp and ceremony they arrived in, the royals left and I called Raye for a ride back to the penthouse. As we always do, Raye calls my pager 30 seconds before she arrives, I bid 'good night' to Motoki, Jim, and Mary, and, just as I exit the building, Raye pulls up. As soon as I'm in the car, the barrage begins.  
  
"How did it go? Did you dance with the prince? What did you say? Better yet, what did he say? Well, come on, tell me!" Raye says as she looks at me through the rearview mirror.  
  
I laugh at her. It is the first time in eight months that I have truly laughed at her antics.  
  
"It was better than you could have hoped. Yes, I danced with him, I talked with him, and I even hugged him. Keep your eyes on the road, dear," I add as she had almost completely turned around in her seat.  
  
"Did I hear you right? You made close, physical contact with a young, human, highly date-able male off the dance floor?"  
  
"Under the stars. I just hope no one took a picture. I saw more flashes tonight than I have ever in one night. I'll tell you all about it when we get in. I need to think about some things right now."  
  
Raye is a doll and lets me think in peace for the rest of the drive and the elevator ride. Meanwhile I think over everything that happened tonight.  
  
I have known for a while that it was time to move on and start leaving Darien in the past, but I have been afraid. Afraid, that if I move on, I will have to let go of Darien's memory completely. Afraid, that there would be no room for him in my life with another. Afraid that I would forget.  
  
But if what I have seen with Endy tonight could keep going then maybe I can move on and love again without forgetting Darien.  
  
God, in one night he has gone from an unknown entity to Endy. And I have a feeling I could grow to love him in time. How strange to think that just this morning I thought that this would just be another dinner and dance.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Continue... (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

I hope this wasn't too confusing. Please, let me know what you think, and I may make changes if I find them necessary based on comments. The original version of this story is available on my website, if you would like to read it instead. Check out my profile for more info.


	3. Getting to Know You Day Three

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Day Three (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Thankfully, there's nothing scheduled until eleven when we're to go out to the local heritage site allowing me to sleep in for a bit and then consult with our 'tour guide' about when I could fit in a chance to go out riding with Usa. Aaron is a young man, probably a few years older than I am, and seemed ready to try and accommodate a meeting or two.  
  
"Well, the other young ladies will be disappointed, but I can't see the sense in you going to this opening tomorrow morning. But right after that there is a visit to an inner city community centre planned, and they could use the publicity you'd bring."  
  
I nod in understanding. "But I could meet you on the way there and then I'd have tomorrow morning free. What about the museum tour on Thursday?"  
  
"It's an original one, but you've been there before, or you will be there next time you visit. I'd advise you stay in town if you chose to skip, because you are suppose to be part of a ceremonial parade in front of the building after the tour. Maybe Usagi would like to join you that day?"  
  
"No, I couldn't ask her to make an appearance like that with me. We're leaving the next day and the paparazzi would be all over her. If they aren't already," I cast a look at the morning paper that has a picture of us dancing, me whispering in her ear. I can still remember the moment. The caption underneath doesn't help matters either; something along the lines of "future princess in our midst?"  
  
"I don't know when else you could meet her. Wednesday is completely booked. It's all charities and hospital visits, then dinner with the premier and his caucus."  
  
A look of disgust appears on my face that I'm not able to hide quickly enough.  
  
"Is something wrong, your highness?"  
  
"I hate politicians."  
  
"I'm not particularly fond of them, myself, but you have to attend, I'm afraid."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Aaron. It's a shame Usagi doesn't work at this park we are going to. Then I could have someone to walk with me while I wear this costume," I say looking at the old fashioned suit laid out for me.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

"Are you ready yet, Raye?" I call out to her. She forgot to mention last night that she had to work today.  
  
"Alright, let's go. You're welcome to join me if you want. I'm working the Ingraham House. And I'm sure the prince will be glad to see you again."  
  
Raye has her hair up in a bun and will change into a turn of the century dress when she gets out to King's Landing, the local heritage site where she works.  
  
"And what sort of impression will it leave if he sees me working there. I've so far managed to show off my unconventional way of life by down right saying that I'm running a charity; not just sponsoring it, and he'll be seeing me tomorrow at the community centre, what will his grandparents think if they see me at the Landing as well?"  
  
"Who cares? Diana worked in a day care, didn't sh-ee-he-he," Raye finishes as she picks up the morning paper.  
  
I look over her shoulder and gasp. There, on the front cover, is the picture of Endy and me dancing, him whispering in my ear.  
  
"You never told me about this," is all Raye says.  
  
I shake my head as I grab the paper to read the caption. It really doesn't do much for my reputation with the Queen, making it seem like I'm after a crown.  
  
"I didn't-no, that's not true, I saw the flash. He was saying I look beautiful when I smile."  
  
"How is it that you always manage to find all the good guys?"  
  
"Just unlucky I guess. The ones I've found all have ropes attached. First an early death, and now a crown. Besides that, they are perfect."  
  
I throw the paper on the floor by the door. "Let's go. Mom will be calling while we're on the road, if I know her."  
  
The two of us hop in the elevator and drive out of the city. There is one wonderful characteristic to being chauffer to my friends. I get to enjoy the woods that cover this land. I spent some time visiting family on the prairies and gained a new respect for our trees. They are beautiful.   
  
Raye and I chat on the drive and just as I predicted my cell rings. We exchange a smile as I grab the phone and turn it on.   
  
"Hey, Mom. I'm on the road right now, driving Raye to the Landing. Can I call you back?" I say without waiting for her to speak.  
  
"King's Landing?" a familiar male voice, with the most mystifying accent says. I can feel my face turning red. "I'd rather meet you there."  
  
"Endymion?" I say disbelief and embarrassment ringing through my voice. Raye bursts into laughter beside me. Obviously, she figured out who I was talking to.  
  
"Good guess," he says with a smile in his voice. "Will you meet me at King's Landing?"  
  
"You're going to get sick of me. I got a message last night saying you are going to the community centre I work in tomorrow." I shoot Raye a dirty look as she continues to giggle at me.  
  
"Then I guess that means I won't be able to go riding with you tomorrow morning," he says, but there is hope in his voice.  
  
Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn him! How can he worm his way so wonderfully into my life?  
  
"I'll meet you in the Ingraham House. It'll probably be one of the last houses you visit. You'll know it by the gardens."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you there," he agrees and hangs up.  
  
I turn off my phone and say to Raye, "Looks like I'll be joining you after all."  
  
"Good. I was hoping for more of a chance to see the royals than just showing them around. You'll play the piano, right?"  
  
"Only until they get near the house. I'm not nearly skilled enough to perform in front of the Queen!"  
  
"You're nuts. You have to play while they're here. Please? The house just isn't the same without your music."  
  
"Fine. But I'm making sure they arrive at the end of the song. I'm not playing an entire piece."  
  
"If you insist. Now, what dress should we put you in? Definitely one that will emphasize your beautiful bod, but not seem obvious that is the purpose. And I'll be sure to do your hair in a gorgeous bun. You'll be stunning."  
  
"As long as you don't put me in that bird cage, again. How did our grandparents stand those things?"  
  
"They're great for the posture. But I know what you mean, I hate them too. Too bad we are playing high class some-bodies who always wore the damn things. Take the next exit. It'll get us closer to the costume department."  
  
I switch lanes and turn down the drive Raye indicated. As we pull in, the harried site manager jumps out of his office and runs over to our car.   
  
"Raye! It's about time! The royal entourage is expected in half an hour. Everyone is supposed to greet them at the gate," he says as we step out of the car.  
  
"He must have called you right before he left then, Usa," Raye says to me, ignoring her boss. She had been working her for years, and the two were close friends.  
  
"Or they're late. I don't think Endymion would be calling right before he left the hotel," I say to Raye, and then turn to the site manager. "You don't mind if I hang out with Raye at the Ingraham House, today, do you, Dave?"  
  
"You know I normally wouldn't have any problems with the idea, but today, Usa, I don't know if security would let me. Not so you can meet the prince."  
  
Raye bursts into laughter. "Meet him? More like marry him!"  
  
I just shake my head at her. Dave has a lost look on his face and I take pity on him. "You haven't had a chance to see today's paper yet, have you?" I ask.  
  
"No, I've been too busy. Why?"  
  
Raye wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Our little Usa has managed to attract some high ranking attention. Namely Prince Endymion. The two of them are on the cover of the paper in a, uh, enviable position."  
  
Dave looks at me.  
  
"He was leaning over to talk to me when someone managed to get a picture of us! We were dancing!"  
  
"Well, after a night out with him I can't really say no. Now go change, both of you. I'll see you out front."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
A beautiful melody fills my ears as we walk towards the yellow house with beautiful gardens. This must be where I'll get to see Usa. She wasn't in the reception line, but her friend that had been with her at the airport handed me a note from her explaining why she wasn't there. It wouldn't do for us to be seen together again here, and then tomorrow at the community centre. At the end of the note she added, "P.S. I would love to go riding with you. Just name the time." She then wrote an address and some instructions on how to get there.  
  
"This is the Ingraham House. Built in 1840 it has been restored to its 1890 condition," our guide tells us.  
  
It's a beautiful house. And air conditioned! I rejoice as we step inside. I can finally see who was playing the song as we enter. Grandmother seems pleased by the music and applauds as Usa strikes the last chord. We all follow suit.  
  
She rises, a soft blush playing upon her cheeks, and curtsies. I smile at her and her cheeks raise a hue.  
  
"Welcome to the Ingraham House," another woman says, coming down the hall.  
  
"Mrs. Ingraham!" our guide says. "It's wonderful to see you. And I see your sister is visiting from Fredericton. How are you today, Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"I'm having a delightful visit. It seems you have some guests with you as well. I don't believe we have met," she says in Grandmother's direction.  
  
"Then you are in for a surprise, my dear. This is her royal Majesty the Queen Serenity and her husband Armaros. Also, their grandson, Prince Endymion."  
  
Both ladies gave a deep curtsy and a gently, "Your Majesties".  
  
"It is an honor to have you in our humble home, your Highness. Please, allow me to show you around," 'Mrs. Ingraham' says.  
  
"I would be delighted," Grandmother says. Then she adds, "You play beautifully, Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty."  
  
"If you will follow me," Ingraham says, leading us to the staircase. "Please watch for the steep climb."  
  
Grandmother and Grandfather follow behind her but I choose to stay on the main floor.  
  
"Aren't you going to be missed?" Usa asks.  
  
"Perhaps," I say off-handedly.  
  
"This is one of the most beautiful houses in the town. Do you not want a tour?" she asks, her eyes going to our guide for the briefest of moments.  
  
"Are you offering?" I ask, playfully.  
  
"If that is what you wish."  
  
I offer her an arm which she accepts. "Then lead on, my lady."  
  
She leads me around the main floor then up the stairs to the second, pointing out key features around the house. As we return downstairs, we meet up with 'Mrs. Ingraham' and my grandparents again.  
  
"There you are, Usa," she says. "Will you and the prince join us for lemonade in the gardens?"  
  
Usa looks up at me to see my opinion, and though I mask my lack of desire to join them she seems to read it anyway.  
  
"Are there enough chairs?" she says, concern seemingly in her voice. She is a good actress.  
  
"You do have a point. We can always bring some out from the kitchen," Ingraham adds.  
  
At this I step in. "There is no need to trouble yourself, Mrs. Ingraham. This countryside of yours is quite beautiful. If Miss Tsukino doesn't mind, I would enjoy a walk around the grounds."  
  
"I would be delighted, your highness."  
  
"With your permission," I direct at Grandmother.  
  
She nods. "Have a delightful walk, my dears."  
  
Usa curtsies and I nod my head before we leave. We walk down the pathway in silence for a bit, just enjoying the view and each other's company. I decide to break the silence.   
  
"You take a wonderful picture, you know."  
  
She blushes and turns her head away. "Thank you," she says quietly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I ask.  
  
I bet I'm moving too fast for her. Until three days ago, we had never met. Until last night, the only man in her life still held her heart in mourning.  
  
And here I am taking every possible opportunity to be with her. Whenever I ask to see her, she says yes, of course, but is that just because I have rank and propriety demands it?  
  
"Nothing that can be fixed," Usa answers. "I just feel like a bit of an idiot after our conversation this morning."  
  
Oh! Well that isn't a problem.  
  
"I don't see any problem with it. Your friend does laugh at the oddest things, though," I say, smiling at her and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "No wonder you have had such perfect posture today," I add, feeling the corset she wore. "I wondered why you were leaning more on me than into the stairs."  
  
"It isn't to tightly cinched. It's not as bad as some I've worn."  
  
"Do you do this often?"  
  
She looks away from me towards the horizon. "I would come out on the really busy weekends and help out." Loneliness fills her voice, and she looks back at me. "Raye has been working here since she was old enough to hold a job."  
  
I look at her eyes. A bit of the sadness has returned to them. She's remembering something, or rather someone.  
  
"You spent a lot of time here with Darien?"  
  
Usa nods sadly. "We worked the Ingraham House together. Mr. Ingraham had built this house for his wife during the summer to get away from New York. They were a beautiful couple and we enjoyed bringing them back to life. We had some good times here."  
  
I hold her tighter in a hug to show my thankfulness to her for telling me about everything. After a moment, she pulls away, more of the smile back in her eyes than there had been all day.  
  
"Have you met Captain Sam yet? I'm sure he would enjoy a visit," she asks, then laughs, "and a chance to get a word in about the paper."  
  
She leads me down a pathway through the woods to the shore of the river. Laughing, she calls out to the captain of the small vessel we find at the dock. An older sailor comes out and smiles when he sees us.  
  
"Is that you, Usa? It's been a long time since you last visited us out here," he says as he hugs Usa. "And is this the same young man I saw your picture in the paper with? It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Anyone who can cheer this one deserves more than his due." Rather than the customary bow everyone else gives me, Sam offers his hand. I smile and shake it.  
  
"Sam!" Usa chastises the old seaman. I don't know whether it is for his comments or his actions.  
  
"It's good to see some spark in ya, darlin'," Sam says. "When are you expected back at the house?"  
  
"We should probably start back. I wish we could visit with you more, Sam."  
  
"Why don't I walk with the two of you part of the way back. I have to set out soon, I have a shipment to get to St. John's today, but I can spare ten minutes, I think. The tides don't shift that fast."  
  
I smile and agree to the company, though I wish it could be just the two of us. The captain proves delightful company. The mood stays light throughout the conversation, but I can sense there is a passionately serious side to the weather worn old man. Soon the captain says his goodbyes and we continue on our way, but not before Sam takes me aside.  
  
"I don't mean to sound presumptuous, highness," he starts when we are away from Usa, the first time he actually acknowledges my station, "but whether you are intending to or not, you are having a large affect on Usa's life. Our families are very close, and I've watched that girl grow. Since the accident, though, she hasn't been the same. Today she is closer to what she was like before than ever, and it's because of you. What I'm saying is that I don't want to see her hurt, and I certainly hope you aren't leading her on."  
  
I can't help but smile at this man. Not even my teachers are willing to confront me, and here he is standing up for a girl, woman, who isn't even his own. Usa certainly is lucky to have so much love surrounding her.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Captain. Usa is having the same affect on me. I never want to see her hurt again. Honestly, I would like her to come with me for the rest of the tour," I pause for a moment. It is true. I would love to spend this trip with Usa at my side. But if the press ever got wind, it would be a complete disaster. "Unfortunately, that wouldn't be good for either of us in the public eye."  
  
"Then you'll be leaving her behind when you leave Friday," he says accusingly.  
  
"Physically, yes, but it won't be easy to forget her. And I don't really want to. I would like to come back and spend more time with her. Hopefully it will be possible."  
  
The captain smiles at this. "I think that Usa will agree. Treat her well, sire. She is our princess."  
  
I nod and move over to where Usa stood in conversation with another of the actresses I met today. She says goodbye to her friend and then turns to Sam.  
  
"I hope you didn't pick on Endy too much, Sam."  
  
"Not at all," I answer.  
  
"No more than I do any of you girls' beaux the first time I meet 'em. Come and see us again soon, Usa."  
  
Usa moves to hug the old man and I feel the loss instantly.  
  
"I'll try Sam, I'll try," I hear her say. She then moves back to my side, though I don't wrap my arm around her again.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Endymion. I hope I'll see more of you," he held out his hand and I took it. He is being himself around me, and I genuinely appreciate it.  
  
"Thank you. The feeling is mutual."  
  
Usa proceeds to lead us back to the house and we quietly talk.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
We watch Sam turn and walk back towards his boat then leave on our own way back. Endy turns towards me and smiles.  
  
"I'm glad you introduced me to him. I don't think I've ever met anyone like Sam."  
  
"He's pretty original," I agree. "He and my Dad were neighbors as kids and he and his wife Mika are my sister's and my godparents. Their kids and the two of us grew up together. They are like family."  
  
A forlorn look appears on Endy's face as I finish speaking and look from the trees to him. "Endy?" I ask. "Did I say something?"  
  
He stops walking and turns to me. I follow his actions immediately.   
  
"You could never say anything wrong to me, Usa. There are just some things, that I wish, I could share with you."  
  
I look into his eyes as he tries to explain his feelings. His words struggle to portray something which can only really be felt, and while he is doing a pretty good job, his eyes tell me everything. God, there is such depth there. And pain. No, not so much pain as loneliness. He hasn't exactly had the fullest life. There is something in those eyes that leaves me wanting to share all the joy I know this world has.  
  
Endy tries to explain further, but I gently place a finger on his lips, silencing him. His startled eyes look into my own and understanding fills them, pushing back the loneliness. Silently he reaches up and takes the hand I'm holding to his face in his own. Gently he turns my hand and kisses my fingertips. My heart just about stops. I haven't felt this way for what seems like the longest time.  
  
Darien.  
  
No. I can't think about him. As much as I hate it, he is dead. Endy is here, alive and apparently committed. He never would have gotten past Sam if he wasn't. It's time to move on. And if I can't be with Darien, I will find someone he would approve of. I will not forget, but it is time to move on.  
  
I smile shyly and blush when Endy looks up from my hand. God, how can he do this to me? Everything just feels so natural.  
  
"I don't want this to end," Endy states. "This time I've had here with you has been the most wonderful time I've spent with anyone." I try to speak but Endy cuts me off in a similar fashion to how I stopped him before. "Please, let me finish. There is something special between us, Usa, but I don't know how we'll be able to let it grow. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships well. In another few days, I'll be moving on to another province, and then I'm back to Elysion for school. But I want to try. There have been a lot of things I've given up for 'God and Country' but I can't give up whatever we may have."  
  
Mutely, I stood looking into his eyes while he spoke, just wanting to talk, but now I find myself at a loss for words. Gradually I shake myself from my stupor and begin to speak.  
  
"I know it will be difficult, but I don't know if I could go back to life before you entered it, or that I would want to. I'm willing to go through a few hardships if it means we can see where this goes."  
  
Endy wraps his arms around me, his happiness at my view apparent as he holds me close, and honestly, I am just as glad to see our relationship progressing. Wrapping my own arms around his waist, I rest my head on his chest. This feels so right, so natural. I don't want it to end. But, of course, time soon catches up with us and Endy moves away slightly so we can resume our walk back to the house. For a little way we walk in silence, but soon Endy begins to speak.  
  
"This is something I don't want to do to you Usa, but if we make any public appearances together I can almost guarantee you that the paparazzi will begin swarming. They are something I have had to deal with all my life, and while you shouldn't have to, I'm afraid you are going to."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Cameras may not be the highlight of being with you, but as long as I can be with you, I am happy," I re-assure him. Actually, it might be kind of exciting having the cameras around. It they stick around long enough maybe the charity will get some publicity.  
  
"Are you certain?" he asks, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Absolutely. Everyone has to give up some things in life. I'll just have to make sure my hair and make-up are perfect before going out now."  
  
Endy smiles.  
  
"If you don't mind all the attention that leaves us with how public we even want to be. With us being on opposite sides of the ocean, my visiting you would set off a fury. Even over the next few days, any time we spend in the public eye will put a flame under the media's butt. I'm afraid that once they realize we are together they will never leave you alone, just as they did with my mother. In my opinion, you take a better picture than she did."  
  
I blush at his compliment. "Thank you, Endy. I don't mind them, but I don't know how much of the time we get together I want to share with them. Like you said, we don't have the greatest conditions around us for this to work."  
  
I look up and realize we are almost back to the house. I have my arm looped through Endy's, a perfectly acceptable position, so I leave it there. Endy also seems to notice where we are as he turns to me and asks, "Are you ready to 'meet' my grandparents? We can wait if you want."  
  
Ack! I'm terrified now. The crown prince of Elysion wants to introduce me to his grandparents. You normally think of the guy being nervous to meet his girlfriend's family. What is it with me and finding guys where the case is vastly reversed? God, I'm going to be introduced to Queen Serenity. I wonder if this is how Di felt?  
  
My grip on Endy arm must have tightened because he stopped us walking and looked into my eyes. He has gorgeous eyes. "We'll wait. Don't worry about it, Usa," he whispers.  
  
"No," I say more forcefully than I thought I could have. "I won't lie and say this isn't terrifying, but if we wait it will only be worse. Besides, I have a feeling your grandparents will be more accepting if we tell them out here than anywhere else on your tour."  
  
Lowering his head, he rests it on my own. "You are amazing, you know that?"  
  
I giggle. "Not that amazing," I say, holding up my shaking hand. "And if we don't do this soon I may just turn and run – even in this skirt!"  
  
It is Endy's turn to laugh as he wraps his arm around my waist and begins to lead us to the house. As we reach the gate to the garden, I sigh, forcing all the tension out of my body and putting on my society face. Endy opens the gate for me and gives my waist an encouraging squeeze. We walk up the pathways of the garden to where everyone sits having tea. As we approach, Prince Armaros, Raye and Dave rise. It is so weird to have this happen. Endy bows to his grandmother and I curtsy to her and then her husband.  
  
"Did you have pleasant walk, Endymion?" Serenity asks.  
  
Endy glances at me and smiles. "Very. They have a beautiful countryside over here. And I couldn't ask for better company. I believe you have met Miss Usagi Tsukino Sheilds?"  
  
"You are the same young lady our grandson spent so much time with last night, are you not?" the Queen asks me.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," I answer gently.  
  
Prince Armaros seems to have caught on to what Endy is doing and smiles at the two of us.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but you are a wonderful dancer, Miss Sheilds," he says, his way of showing approval, I guess.  
  
"Thank you, your highness," a simple answer for a simple compliment.  
  
Somehow, my responses, or lack there of, impress Serenity and she invites me to join their group. Raye seems to realize the importance of this action and offers me her chair and asks Dave to help her get two more chairs from the kitchen. Quite suddenly, I find myself alone with the royal family. Endy is the first to speak.  
  
"Grandmother, I would like to ask your blessing on our courtship. We both realize that it won't be under normal conditions, and that there will be many challenges along the way, but want to try. Please, give us your blessing."  
  
Endy takes hold of my hand as he finishes speaking. His eyes hold a desperation I've never seen in a full grown man's before. They are almost begging for the Queen's blessing.  
  
Serenity seems to realize this, and Endy's unspoken pleas are probably all that kept us from being shot down immediately.   
  
"You leave me in a bit of a position, Endy. Miss Sheilds, somehow you have managed to capture my grandson's attention, and while he seems to be prepared to try this, I do not know anything about you. I won't forbid you to see each other, but, I'm sorry Endy, while I know so little about you, Miss Sheilds, I can neither give nor deny you permission."  
  
Endy's shoulders sag a minute bit, and a little of the sparkle goes out of his eyes, but there is still hope. Personally, I can understand where the Queen is coming from. This is the first time I've really met her. At least she didn't say no.  
  
"I understand," Endy says quietly. "May I have your permission to miss an appearance or two in order to spend some time with Usagi?"  
  
Serenity does not seem shocked by this proposal and agrees provided they aren't too numerous, and not high profile. Endy agrees, and mentions a ride tomorrow morning. Serenity looks to her husband and he nods.  
  
"You will be back when we go to the community center?" Armaros asks.  
  
Endy smiles and squeezes my hand a little tighter. "We will have to be."  
  
At the Queen's puzzled look, I explain, "I volunteer there with the reading program."  
  
Raye and Dave appear from the house with a couple of kitchen chairs, Raye giving me a questioning look. I respond with an "I'll tell you later" look and she nods.  
  
"You must be very busy then. You work here, don't you?"  
  
"Only when it is particularly busy. For the last year though I have put most of my energy into a summer riding camp for under privileged children," I answer, hoping it won't be too scandalous. Personally, I don't see the point in my trying to increase my own wealth when I can put my energy towards helping others. Some may say survival of the fittest, but I don't think children should suffer because their parents don't make enough. Anyway, all the money I have will just sit collecting interest. I'm just putting it towards a good cause.  
  
The Queen actually seems pleased. Well, I suppose a woman organizing a charity is better than a student working through university at a heritage site is. I wonder if it is better than just a student would be?  
  
"A riding camp? That sounds like something that would be available to the higher class. How is it that you have made it cost little enough so the under privileged can afford it?" she asks.  
  
"There has been a lot of work to it, but with donations of time and money, and a few extra horses, I am able to provide a free seven day camp to twenty kids each week of the summer. All the instructors are volunteering their time, and the Sheilds' have given their stables for it. Starting the first week of July I'll be out riding every day."  
  
"You must love children to put this much effort towards a camp for them," Prince Armaros questions.  
  
"I certainly enjoy their love of life. Many of the children I work with at the center have seen more of the dark side of this world than I care to imagine, but they still act like children from a middle class family in suburbia; playing, laughing and living. Recently I have had some major changes in my life, but the kids gave me something to keep going for. I want to give something back to them."  
  
Serenity sends a questioning look at Endy when I mention the 'changes' in my life, but he ignores it. This can't be easy for him either. I hope he doesn't get chewed out too severely when he leaves. I probably just set off a bunch of alarms with that last line. Didn't Di have some hidden demons she brought into her marriage? Sigh.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Poor Usa. She is being interrogated by them. She is one of the strongest people I have ever met. I hope Grandmother sees that. Usa is the perfect woman to become Queen. I can't believe I'm thinking like this. We just met three days ago and I'm already considering marriage. She certainly is something.  
  
Since the others have returned to the table, grandmother and grandfather have stopped with their investigation and a polite conversation continues until grandfather declares that we must move along. We have other engagements we must get to. We all rise and I tell them to go on ahead of me. I'll catch up. Usa understands and leads us away from the others.   
  
"Usa, you are amazing," I say.  
  
She blushes. Oh, what a beautiful blush. "Thank you, Endy, but I really-"  
  
"Sh," I cut her off. "I have no doubt that you impressed them. Once grandmother gets to know you better we will have her complete blessing."  
  
Usa just smiles at me and I hug her. I don't want to leave her. God, please let grandmother see how important Usa is becoming to me. "I have to go," I say, pulling myself away from her. "When and where should I meet you for that ride?"  
  
"Out at the Sheilds' farm. It's on that note. Your driver should know where it is. We have to be in the city early enough for you to meet up with your grandparents on the way to the center, so we'll have to leave by quarter to ten. How long do you want to ride for?"  
  
"As long as we can. Would seven be too early for you?" I ask. I have been getting up at early hours all my life. I just don't want to make Usa get up early if she isn't used to it.  
  
"You're letting me sleep in. I used to catch the bus before then," she jokes.  
  
Thank God. "I'll see you in the morning then," I say, turning and beginning to walk away.  
  
"I'll see you," Usa calls.  
  
I turn and wave then jog to catch up with my tour group. As I re-join them, Grandmother finally gives me the look I've been expecting since I walked up with Usa. "We are going to have a long talk later" radiates from her face. I don't really care and just smile at her. There is absolutely nothing she can do for now, and forbidding me from seeing Usa is something she knows better than to try. And Usa did a wonderful job of selling herself. She couldn't have shown how wonderful she is any better if she tried. She is amazing.  
  
Time progresses and after a meal in the hotel and some traditional festivities, we leave 'the Landing' as Usa calls it. Grandmother can finally say what she has wanted to since I presented Usa to her.   
  
When we are securely in the car and on our way, Gran turns to me, "Endy, I realize that you seem to think that there is something between you and this young lady, but there is barely any chance that you could carry on a relationship with her. I can't see how you expect me to give my blessing to your courtship when for the majority of the time you will be on opposite sides of the Atlantic. It just isn't practical."  
  
I sigh and look at her from across the limo. "I know that it won't be easy. We both have thought about it. Please don't worry about me, Gran, if this isn't meant to be, I'll deal, but if it is… Considering how we have just connected, I'm willing to take any chances I have to. Will you give me the chance, though?" I ask, sending a prayer up to any and all listening deities.  
  
"Do you truly realize how difficult it is going to be? You can't just jump in the car and take off for a weekend to see each other. There will be no possible way to keep this out of the media's attention if you ever decide to visit her over here. Your phone isn't guaranteed secure, if you call her as much as I expect, and someone gets hold of that… Your young lady is something special, I saw that while she spoke, but will she be able to handle the pressure the media will put on her? And she will have pressure put on her. Your mother brought that to a large extent, and you now have it. Everything is focused on you right now, but it will transfer to any prospective love interest. What can you do to help her deal with that attention if you are half way around the world?"  
  
"What could I do for her if she were in Elysion?" I counter. I wasn't lying when I said I'd thought this through. Usa may not fully realize what she is in for, but I have known for years. When Mom was alive, she told Elios and me to be careful of the women we associate with. There are many who want a title, lots who want the press, and most of the real good ones can't handle the cameras. There are very few special ones we will meet who aren't any of these that just want the right guy. She told us to make sure we found that one 'perfect' woman. Otherwise, we would regret it for the rest of our life. There is a reason many of my family has been viewed as playboys. We can't trust women. But I trust Usa. She has such honest emotions, and is more open with me than she is with anyone, I think. She's got strength of character, and nothing will take that from her. Not Darien's death and definitely not having the press follow her.  
  
"Gran, no matter where we are, there is no way I could protect her from the facts of our lives. And I don't want to try either. It wouldn't be fair to her. Anyone who I date is stuck with the whole package, crown, press and all. If I try to protect her from them, it is as if I am keeping a part of who I am from her. I would feel like I was lying to her."  
  
Grandmother nods. I can't read her expression with the poor lighting from here, but I'm guessing she has a skeptical look on her face. I know she isn't finished trying to talk me out of this, so I sit quietly, waiting for her. After a moment, she tries again.  
  
"What did she mean when she said she's had some changes in her life?"  
  
Where did that come from? That is something I never expected. "I don't know if it is my place to tell you that," I say. "It's personal." Though I know you'll find out as soon as you get a file put together on her.  
  
Grandmother gives me a skeptical look, knowing the same thing. "Will it come back to haunt you?"  
  
Will it? From what I've seen, she realizes that he is gone and is starting to get on with life. For some reason I don't think Darien will ever be a big problem between us. He probably would have been her husband if it weren't for the accident. When I first found out about him I was envious that he could have such a wonderful woman, I'll admit. But I will never wish him out of her life. There is very little I know about him, but I know he was a good man, worthy of her love.  
  
No, this won't come back to haunt me. Usa can talk about this with me whenever she wants; she is free to discuss anything she wants with me. Setting my face determinably, I shake my head.  
  
"No, she is continuing with life, and whenever she wants to talk about it, I'll listen."  
  
Grandmother just sits there. She doesn't acknowledge that she heard me, and when grandfather puts his hand over hers, she just continues to look out the window. Finally, several minutes after I answered her question, she spoke, "If everything you say is true, you have my blessing."  
  
She said it so quietly that I barely heard her, but it was clear as day what she said. Stunned, I say quietly, "Thank you," and we ride the rest of the way to our next engagement in silence.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
I call after Endy as he walks away and he turns and waves before jogging to catch up with the rest of his group. I watch them go up and over the hill then turn to go help Raye with cleaning up.  
  
I find her in the garden loading up a tray with the tea set she had used to serve the royals. Not wanting to surprise her while she held a couple thousand dollars worth of china, I moved slowly and noisily. She looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"Did things go well?"  
  
Taking the tray from her, I answer, "If having the crown prince of Elysion introduce you to his grandmother and ask her for permission to court you, yes." I don't know how I keep a strait face as I say that.  
  
"What?!" she exclaims.  
  
I nod, letting the smile start to show.  
  
"What did she say? Are you and Prince Endymion officially a couple?" she asks excitedly.  
  
"Well, she didn't say yes or no, exactly. She claimed she needed more time to get to know me. It was so terrifying!"  
  
"And…" she says expectantly.  
  
"And what?" I ask, innocently.  
  
"And are you a couple?"  
  
Carrying the tray into the kitchen as Raye carries the extra chairs she brought out, I explain, "We have permission to see each other. Endy can miss a few minor engagements so we can see each other while he's here. So, I guess, in most respects, yeah, we are together."  
  
"Ha ha!" she calls. "This is totally awesome! My best is dating the hottest piece of meat to even come close to sitting on the throne, ever. You actually have a prince charming now. Ah! So what's he like?"  
  
"Strong. Everything about him radiates this power. He has been raised to be a king. But even with that, he has this gentleness to him. Any time he moves to hold me, it seems like he's holding a glass slipper. Only, I feel more like a feather. He is so controlled. A real gentleman."  
  
"Sounds dull," Raye mutters as we begin to wash the dishes.  
  
I shake my head. "Not at all. The manners can get a little irritating, but in time I'll probably get used to them, and he will become more aware I'm not a 'lady'. Endy is a wonderful listener, I feel like I can say anything to him, and he feels the same way. He's taking things slow. I think he's afraid of scaring me away. I think I flinched a time too much last night. But, being with him, it just feels so right."  
  
Raye looks at me, smiling to see me happy, and especially interested in a guy, and asks, "So when are you seeing him again?"  
  
I blush. "Tomorrow morning. He's coming out to the farm and we're going for a ride, then we're going back into the city so he can meet up with his grandparents before going to the centre."  
  
"Your mom will be so happy. Will you spend tonight at home? Minako will definitely want details."  
  
"That kid had better keep quiet, though. I don't think it would be good if this got to the press too early. Endy will feel so awful. His mother was so tormented by them, he is probably afraid I won't be able to handle them. He's wonderfully protective of me," I sigh.  
  
Raye gives me a questioning look, saying, "There must be a story to this one," leaving me having to explain.  
  
"As we were coming back here he asked me if I was ready to meet his grandparents. I was terrified. My grip on his arm must have tightened because almost immediately after he suggested it he looked at me and said we would wait. Of course, I quickly said no, but it is so nice to know that he is so concerned, and aware, about me."  
  
"Good grief, girl. You have it made. How on Earth do you find these guys?"  
  
Darien. With all the excitement, I have totally pushed him behind me. But that is what I need to do. It is time to move on and Endy is here to help me. I just hope I can. I don't want a relationship built around getting over an old one. As wonderful as it is to have Endy here to help me I don't want him to. His understanding is all I need. Anything else because of Darien is unwanted. But if he's there for me, because of me, who I am I to say no?  
  
Darien, give me the knowledge and strength to move on. Get it through my thick skull that it is possible to love another.  
  
"Usa, you alright? Your face suddenly changed."  
  
Oops. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking."  
  
"About Darien. I'm sorry, Usa. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"No. It's past time I started to move on. You've know that for a long time. Odd as it may sound, I don't think I would be able to if it weren't for Endy. Darien isn't here anymore. He will always have a place in my heart, but he can't keep it all anymore. I don't know how I know, but I know that Endy and I are meant to be together. I've only known him for a few days, but he is already taking parts of my heart that were reserved for the living Darien."  
  
"Does princy realize how bad you've got it?"  
  
"I think so. And I think he returns it. He's being very careful, though."  
  
"He doesn't want you to go running," Raye assesses truthfully. "Well, you did back off the first time he tried to make a move. You took a little while to warm up to his advances."  
  
I sigh. "Honestly, I just want him to make his move and get it over with. Ya know, get past the tension. It's not like we are feeling out how far we want this to go. Hell, we've already talked that one out. We kind of had to, if he was going to approach his grandparents about us. We're in it for the long haul.  
  
"Raye, what am I doing?"  
  
"Rambling," she jests. "You're falling in love. Again. It's a good thing too. You've been too much of a robot lately. What are you going to do when he leaves next week?"  
  
"Spend hours on the phone and fork out a ton of doe for the bill. It'll take some getting used to, but we want it to work. On holidays I'll go visit him."  
  
We have finished cleaning up and now move into the parlor to talk.  
  
"Won't he come visit you?"  
  
"When our relationship is well known to the press, probably, but until then I'll be the one doing the traveling. I don't mind, though. Elysion is beautiful."  
  
"Especially when you're in love."  
  
"That's Edo, dear," I laugh. "And not yet, but I'm working on it."  
  
God, I am. Endy is very quickly becoming a key part of my life. Just like Darien was.  
  
I smile as a thought occurs to me. Everyone thought Darien and I moved quickly. It was nearly two weeks before he introduced me to his parents. It hasn't even been two days and Endy has already spoken to his grandmother about our courtship. It may sound outdated, but for a family that's only power comes from tradition, it's very serious. Like declaring you are going steady in high school, public embraces, all out make-out behind closed doors.  
  
I wonder how far Endy wants to go? Somehow, I know it won't be too far. He is from a breed of gentlemen you don't see much any more. He isn't about to do something he will later regret. Oh, but if we ever get that far I bet he'd be a magnificent lover. I don't have much experience there, hell, I'm a virgin, but even in the way he treats me, he'll make an excellent partner.  
  
Raye and I chatter for a bit then go and get changed and head home. Mom, predictably, is thrilled and we spend hours going over everything from the last two days. Finally, I go to bed anticipating what tomorrow will bring.

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Continued. (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

I hope that you enjoyed. I love to hear what you think, and you can always check my website for the latest on all my stories!


	4. Getting to Know You Day Four Part I

This is a very long day, and as such, I have split it into two parts. The morning ride then the afternoon and evening activities. Enjoy as the two get to know each other better!  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)         Day 4 – Part I        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
Morning found me in good spirits. I caught the limo and my ever-present body guards and I drive out to Usa's farm. I can't wait to tell her that Grandmother agreed. The scenery going up to the stables is beautiful. We round a bend and suddenly we are there. Motoki had said that Usa didn't get dressed up very often, but she doesn't need to. She is standing in front of the stables grooming a palomino mare; her gorgeous figure is accented by tight fitting jeans and a red plaid shirt over a tight white t-shirt. Her hair is pulled back from her face, but has been left to flow down her back in gentle waves. She hears us pulling up and turns and waves. I am tempted to wave back, but I know that she can't see me and stop myself. We pull to a stop not far from where Usa was and she runs to meet me as I get out.  
  
I have no idea what suddenly came over me, but as soon as I get out of the limo, I pull Usa to me in a tight, intimate embrace. It is still an early hour, but she laughs gently and returns the hug, resting her head against my collar. Odd how I hadn't noticed the height difference before, but it seems right. It feels very comfortable being able to rest my head on hers.  
  
I wait another moment then break the silence.  
  
"Usa, it's wonderful to see you again," I say as I pull away enough to see her face.  
  
"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours!" she laughs. "But I missed you, too."  
  
She cuddles into my side and I wrap my arm around her waist as we begin to walk towards the stables.  
  
"I have some wonderful news," I say. When she looks quizzically at me, I smile at her and continue, "As we were driving back from seeing you, Grandmother agreed. We have full permission to see each other."  
  
"Oh, Endy! Really?" she exclaims as she stops us and turns to look me in the eye. I nod. "This is wonderful!"  
  
Again, we are hugging and laughing. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist, raise her off the ground and spin. She wraps her own arms a little more tightly around my neck and lets out a squeal of surprise then relaxes into me. I set her back down and we continue into the stables.   
  
It's been a while since I've actually been in a stable. Normally, it isn't proper for a prince to be in here, but I love it. The sounds, the feel, even the smell. I enjoy it all.  
  
Usa and I walk around looking at the horses and just generally talking. She has some gorgeous beasts. We both pick out a horse and tack-up. Just before we go to get on, she looks at me and shakes her head.  
  
"You aren't going to wear that riding, are you?"  
  
I look at the dress pants, shirt, and blazer I'm wearing. They are the most casual thing I got to pack.  
  
"I can't wear a suit riding?" I joke.  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll see if I can find you something. Maybe some jeans or at least a pair of kakis."  
  
Usa jogs off to a small house I hadn't even noticed before. A few minutes later, she returns with a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a high school American football jacket.  
  
"These belong to one of the stable hands. He's about the same size as you, so they should fit," she says as she hands them to me. "You can change in the office," she directs me to a small room with a desk and a couple of chairs passing as an office. The clothes aren't a bad fit. The shirt is a little tight, but the pants fit pretty well. For a farm hand, the fellow must be pretty skinny. I don't mean that I'm tiny, but normally when you work on a farm, you get quite built. I know I've lost of muscle since my Gap Year when I spent some time on a farm.   
  
At least Usa seems to enjoy the outfit. She didn't say anything, but there was an appreciative look in her eyes when I return. We mount up and start off down one of the trails, one of my body guards following not far behind.  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
I have to say that Endy looks really good in Justin's clothes. I never realized how scrawny Justin was, though. That shirt shows off his muscles very nicely. I'm so glad that he doesn't have those nasty man-boobs. Chad worked for years to get them, and Raye and I both agree that they are disgusting. Endy just has a nicely defined chest. Yummy.  
  
We mount up and Endy is surprised that I've only been riding for three years, since Darien introduced me to these beautiful creatures. I have to admit, though, I was hooked the first time out. We talk quietly until we reach a split in the path. Endy reigns in and asks which way.  
  
"Your choice. Up hill to the view," I say, pointing right, "or down to the creek. They are both nice rides," I add, honestly. I chose this path because of both the length and that I enjoy both spots. It'll also let me see what Endy prefers. Well, if he isn't overanalyzing this. Which I think he is. After studying me, he decides, "Let's go to the creek."  
  
I smile and nod. It's a beautiful little stream, the bottom all rocks where we'll be going, so it makes a nice, quiet gurgle as the water flows; a nice, peaceful place to sit and enjoy each other's company. But, before we get to peaceful, I want to have some fun; and these poor horses need some exercise! Nudging Luna into a trot, I look over my shoulder at Endy as he follows. Once he catches up with me, I give Luna her head and she takes off. It feels good to let her go, and I hear Endy laugh as he keeps pace with me. Laughing myself, we continue along the path at a canter. About ten minutes later, we slow to a walk, still laughing.  
  
"This is much better than being at some dull function. Thank you, Usa."  
  
"Any time, Endy. I wish I could spare you from having to be so bored at them," whoa! Since when am I so forward? I mean, I'm actually trying to get him to say publicly that I'm his girl, and nearly inviting the paparazzi into my life! I'm crazy. Well, going crazy, anyway. But then, this sort of opportunity to be with a guy I could love doesn't come along every day. I want to get to be a part of his life before he has to leave. I don't want to sit in the shadows, completely unrecognized.  
  
"So do I," Endy answers with a longing filling his voice, but there is still a reserved undertone.  
  
"When Endy?" I hear myself asking. Yes, I do want him to show me off. I don't care how arrogant that sounds, I want be known as his girl. Endy looks at with confusion, but quickly figures out my meaning with a look.  
  
"I don't know. God, Usa, I wish I knew. I just –"  
  
"You don't want to scare me away," I interrupt with more certainty about the statement that I feel. "You saw what the paparazzi did to your mother and are afraid the same thing will happen to me. But I don't care, Endy. I just want to spend time with you," I say, nearly yelling. Then, very quietly add, "Get to know all of you. The good and the bad."   
  
I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and turn away. I don't want to go to pieces on our first time alone together. I just can't help it!  
  
I hear Endy gently saying my name, but I can't bring myself to look at him. I finally give in to the tears, and cry silently. I feel my horse come to a stop and hear Endy moving beside me, but keep my face turned to the woods, closing my eyes for personal emphasis on keeping him out of this. When I feel something brush my knee, I open them again to see Endy's pleading eyes looking up at me as he extends his arms in invitation. He is so wonderful. Slipping out of my saddle, I take comfort in Endy's arms while he silently holds me, gently rubbing his hand along my back. At some point, I feel Luna moving away from behind me, but let it be, letting the tears flow. Finally, I stop crying and look up at Endy. My face must be a mess. Wiping away the tears not soaked up by his shirt, I apologize, but Endy' brushes it off.  
  
"It's alright. Please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
I shake my head. "I don't know. I don't know if I'm afraid, or hurt, or anything. I've forgotten how confusing this is.  
  
"Endy, I just don't know what I'm doing. Part of me is ready for this, begging for it, but there is a small part that is fighting us very forcefully. Part of me is hanging on to Darien and having a hard time putting him in the past. I can't help but think that maybe experiencing more of your world will help that part see you. It feels almost like you are hiding something. Probably sooner, rather than later, someone will notice that I'm around you a lot, or a photographer will follow you out here, and we'll be discovered. I'd rather spend my time with just you, but if I have to, I'll do it in front of the camera. I want to be with you. I don't care about anything else. I don't want to hide."  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
How can she be so honest? We still barely know each other, yet she is just opening up and letting it all poor out. I really have to admire her strength.  
  
"I don't want to hide either. But we can't just go looking for the press. They'll think we don't mind them around."  
  
Usa giggles and cuddles up to me. "We could just show up together at the center a few minutes late."  
  
The minx. She's not the only one who can play this game. "Or I could kiss you goodbye," I say in a quiet voice.  
  
Her head shoots up to look at me, surprise and, if I'm not mistaken, and I really hope I'm not, desire fills her eyes. Carefully I place my hand on her chin and raise it a little more as I lower my lips to hers.  
  
Her lips are so soft, like flower petals, and taste like the wild blackberries she had picked from along the trail earlier. She hesitates only for a split second then moves into me. We are in a perfect position in half a moment. Relief fills me as Usa returns the kiss and I hold her tightly. Slowly, I lift my head from hers and gaze into her eyes. She smiles at me and bashfully hides her face in my chest. I step back so I can see her face again, and return her smile.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Usa?" I ask, trying to dissuade our awkward feelings.  
  
"Nature, I guess. You don't make out much, do you?" she smiles.  
  
"What?" Huh? Where did that come from?  
  
"That was the most chaste kiss... Motoki is more flirtatious with me!" she jokes.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" I ask, pulling her close.  
  
"If you want it to be."  
  
And so began the wooing of Miss Sheilds.  
  
We laugh, flirt, and kiss as we walk along the trails to where our horses wait then ride to the creek where we again dismount and find our way into each other's arms. I sit with my back against a tree and Usa leans against my chest. My arms rest lightly around her waist and her hands rest on mine.  
  
"Tell me about Darien," I request gently after we enjoy the breathtaking scenery in silence for a time.  
  
"What?"  
  
I smile and hold her a little tighter. "Please." I raise my hand to her cheek and turn her enough to see her profile. "He is always going to be with you, I'd like to know something about the man that held your heart."  
  
Usa sighs and leans back against me. "I'll try," she starts quietly. "We were complete opposites at first appearances. Darien was captain of the hockey team, came from a rich family, English. We had some of our classes together when we started high school, but never really paid much attention to the other. Then, in October of grade eleven we met up in the research section of the library, both looking for the same book, same info. We agreed to share it, and somehow we were sitting very close, reading it together. We went out for coffee after and clicked. I think that was a Friday because I don't remember seeing my friends – yes, it was the Thanksgiving Day long weekend. We got together every day for the next week, just getting to know each other. Two weeks after the library I met his parents, he met mine the second day, I think. Mom was a little overprotective. We were feeling similar to how we are, like there is, was something pulling us together.  
  
"I think I was more nervous about meeting Darien's parents than I was your grandparents. My family has a very strong French background, and Darien's was very English. Neither of us really knew how his parents would react. Now it's funny, but when Darien introduced me there was a look of complete shock on Mary's face, and Jim looked ready to kill Darien. Mary was quick to recover and began to look after me like a lost puppy saying that she had to do this and that to me, private lessons in culture, the whole thing. Recently, she confessed she was trying to scare me off, but there was a look in Darien's eyes when he saw me after Mary's and my first shopping trip as I modeled the dresses Mary bought me that made it all worth it. He loved to see me dressed up; said I looked like a princess.  
  
"It's amazing how much we both grew up over those three years. When we first started to go out, Darien was very much your standard single child. He didn't have to worry about money and had everything he wanted. But he found something new when we met that day. He never really thought about anyone except himself, and then when I brought him with me to the center it was as if his eyes suddenly opened. It was slow going, but he learned to give, and at the end of our first year at university, he came up with the idea of the riding school. I wish he could see what his love brought about."  
  
Usa stops, and I can tell she is fighting tears. I hold her lightly, letting her get under control before doing anything.  
  
"Sorry," she says, quietly.  
  
"Don't apologize. I'm the same way about my parents."  
  
Oops. Shouldn't have done that. Usa turns and with an "Oh, Endy" hugs me, burying her head in my neck. I return the embrace, burying my face in her hair. It smells wonderful, but I can't help but think about the reason for this embrace.  
  
Mom. Dad. They didn't make a good couple, but were wonderful parents. Mom was so loving and made sure Elios and I had a normal life and Dad taught us the not so normal stuff. And they were always there for us.  
  
I feel my eyes start to sting and push the thoughts away. Back when Mom died, I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of anyone, and not again after a month.  
  
But it hurts.  
  
I straiten, ending my side of the hug. Usa lifts her head from my front and looks me in the eyes, reading me like a book. She shakes her head at me then leans her side against me.  
  
"Quit being such a man," she condemns.  
  
"That would go against my nature," I joke, but sigh and wrap my arms around her waist.  
  
Usa throws her hands in the air and calls out, "Men!"  
  
I laugh and kiss her cheek.  
  
"Are you ready to enter my world?" I ask.  
  
"I really don't know, but if we are going anywhere, that is what I need to do. I'll never be able to know you if I don't."  
  
Pushing back all my reservations, I offer, "Then as long as Grandmother doesn't protest too forcefully, would you join me during a visit to the hospital tomorrow? It's not going to be very high profile, but it will get your face noticed. We should make the news."  
  
"What if she doesn't agree?"  
  
"Then I'll kiss you goodbye today."  
  
"Endy!" Usa hits me playfully on the chest.  
  
I lower my head to hers and kiss her again. "Or maybe I will anyway."  
  
"What makes you think your grandmother will still let me near you?"  
  
"I may not be perfect, but she knows better than to challenge my judgment. Grandmother and I do what we can to keep the peace."  
  
"A balance between old and new?"  
  
"Or her making sure I don't abdicate," I say, a little of my bitterness about it seeping through.  
  
"Do you want the crown?"  
  
"What does it matter? Gran would kill me if I gave it to Elios. So would about half of Elysion. Maybe I'll get used to the politicians some day."  
  
Usa lightly kisses my cheek. "Hopefully you'll find the right woman."  
  
I return the kiss, first on her forehead, then nose, and just before our lips meet, I whisper, "Maybe I have."  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
Endy kisses me lightly at first, but we quickly deepen it. He obviously doesn't have much experience when it comes to making out, but he is a quick learner. His hands rests gently on my lower back, my own explore his chest and back. Gradually, his hands begin to move over my back. It feels so good, so right. A quiet moan escapes my throat. Endy apparently gets the picture and pulls me closer to him, and begins to kiss along my jaw and down my neck.  
  
God, I've missed this! The sensations are new again. Such a feeling of love flowing everywhere he touches. Endy moves back up to my lips and I return his efforts. He is one hell of a kisser.  
  
Behind me, someone clears his throat and Endy and I are forced back to reality. Somehow, Endy keeps his dignity about him even with me leaning so heavily against him. Lightly, he kisses my forehead then looks at the intruder – his bodyguard.  
  
"Sorry, Will, but it's nearly nine, so we need to be getting back."  
  
"Of course," he agrees. "Will you get the horses?"  
  
The other man nods and leaves us.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usa," Endy whispers as he nuzzles his head in my hair. "Duty calls."  
  
I sigh. Well, we did have to stop sooner or later. Life just doesn't cooperate with my plans. "Real life sucks."  
  
Endy laughs and we get up. The bodyguard is back quickly with the horses and we all mount up and head back to the stables, the two of us leading and buddy a ways behind.  
  
"Tell me about your family, please, Endy?" I ask.  
  
"It's only fair," he agrees. "Mom was very loving of Elios and I, but her relationship with Dad wasn't very good. They both looked out for us, though. Mom showed us a normal life, and Dad taught us to be royalty. Elios and I are pretty close. With our lives, we have to be. There aren't very many people who understand.  
  
"Grandmother is a queen. She was raised for it, and will always be one. When Elios and I were growing up, she wanted us to have a more traditional upbringing, but is now able to see the good it will do the family having us the way we are. There are those who say she didn't want Dad to have the crown, and they may be right. They royal family is too traditional for today's world. I'm supposed to be the one who brings us up to date. Elios wouldn't stand a chance, nor would any of Gran's children. Too traditional or too weak willed. For a family raised to rule, mine is a little backward. And so, I'm left with the crown once Gran dies.  
  
"That's my family in a nutshell."  
  
A very thin one. I already knew that stuff. The press speaks volumes. Endy earlier response to my question about being King even more.  
  
"What about Elios? You make headlines every other week, but I never see anything about him."  
  
"Elios has managed to avoid a lot of publicity. He takes after Mom a lot. He is very soft spoken, and rather camera-shy. He's not much of an academic, but loves sports. He's kind of come apart since Dad died. We both have. It was really hard on him when we lost Mom, and just as he was back to normal... We've both blocked out the rest of the world. Gran didn't bring Elios along because he's been so lost. Having to put on the mask would be too hard for him to do for a month strait. I'm going to have a hard time."  
  
"It must be so hard to leave him."  
  
"I call him regularly," Endy pauses and chuckles. "He's looking forward to meeting you."  
  
"I guess I have to go visit you in Elysion next time we see each other."  
  
"I'll look forward to it."  
  
Endy pulls his horse close to mine, wraps his arm around my waist, and gently kisses me. Our horses, unfortunately, aren't into this idea of a romantic embrace and jerk apart.  
  
A disconcerting wave of unbalance sweeps over me, but thanks to the wonderful riding lessons I've been given, my knees tighten, and I regain my center. I look at Endy and extend my hand to help him balance and laugh. He kisses my hand once he has righted himself.  
  
"Shows me for being romantic on the back of a beast. Are you alright?"  
  
I nod. "I wasn't the one half off my horse already. You?"  
  
"Only hurt my pride."  
  
"I didn't think anything could injure an Englishman's pride," I joke.  
  
"Only a woman," he returns, "and only a truly magnificent one."  
  
I feel my face turning red and bow my head slightly.  
  
"Usa," he says quietly yet in a powerful voice. "Why is it that whenever a man gives a woman a compliment they suddenly become shy?"  
  
I smile at him in defiance. He's baiting me and I know it, but I'm not one to back down from a challenge. I think Endy has figured that one out, too.  
  
"A lady is taught that to not be shy can cause harm to her reputation," I say gently, then add, "It's also much more attractive."  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
That's the truth. A woman who smiles shyly at a compliment or whose face becomes flushed when a man suggests things is much more attractive than one who, no matter how gorgeous a body, is willing to walk right up to you and start coming on to you. Unfortunately, those are the ones I see the most of. Or they seem to notice me more.  
  
"I haven't found anything about you that isn't attractive."  
  
"Thank you, Endy," Usa says softly.  
  
I take her hand and kiss it and we ride hand in hand back to the stables where we find a little surprise. Just as we come out of the wood, laughing at a joke one of us made, I hear the distinct sound of an automatic shutter, a noise I've become too familiar with. Usa becomes silent as well and I whistle for my bodyguard. He quickly catches up and goes in search of the camera man. Usa leads on to the stables where we hand off the horses to waiting grooms and I change back into my suit. The shirt feels wonderfully loose, so I leave the jacket off. As I return to her side, Usa kisses me lightly on the cheek and we both get to see our hidden photographer. He is your typical paparazzi. Rather scruffy looking, slight build, and at a complete loss in the capable hands of a royal guard.  
  
I was about to speak when Usa puts a hand on my arm.  
  
"Please explain what you are doing on Sheilds property," she asks like a true courtier.  
  
"My job, ma'am," he say with a thick accent.  
  
"And that is what?" she asks in English then switches to French. "Breaking onto private property, disturbing me and my guests, and if your flash had gone off, possibly spooking the horses? If you had approached anyone for permission it is possible you would have been granted it, but now I am afraid I must ask for your film, otherwise charges will be laid."  
  
"But the picture –"  
  
"You will have ample opportunity to take pictures of us in the coming days," I say. "Usa will be joining me on several outings."  
  
"Will you at least give me the lady's name, your Highness?"  
  
Usa is trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"I don't see any problems," I glance at Usa and she nods. "Usagi Tsukino Sheilds."  
  
"Thank you, your highness, milady," he mutters.  
  
I nod then instruct my guard too take all his film, giving him some money in return.  
  
Usa and I walk away and she finally lets the giggle she had been holding in out.  
  
"Will you tell me what is so funny now?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist so we are facing each other.  
  
"Besides one exchange student in university I haven't been asked my name for nearly three years. It's weird having the guy behind the camera ask me that. Imagine someone asking you your name. I'm as well known here as you are by teen girls and their mothers."  
  
"I would love for someone to ask just to watch them try to remember it all."  
  
Usa smiles, but there is a sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Your eyes reveal too much of you. Something is bothering you."  
  
"I guess I just realized that this is the last time we will probably get alone together while you are here," she moves closer to me, curling up against my chest and I hold her tightly. "We are just starting to get to know each other, I want to stay here in your arms, go out for dinner and dancing, just be able to be near you..."  
  
"I know, Usa. God, I know. This is something I've dreaded about getting involved. This is going to almost be goodbye. I don't want to stop holding you, but Gran wouldn't let me near you again if I held you like this in front of her," I sigh and hold her a little tighter. All I want to do is keep her in my arms forever.  
  
"Kiss me, already!" Usa says impatiently.  
  
Willingly, I oblige. This kiss is filled with more passion, and, yes, love, than any we had shared before. We both were trying to communicate a feeling we couldn't find the words for, and won't have to chance to express for God knows how long. Slowly, we separate and just hold each other. Finally, I break the silence.  
  
"Ready to face your press?"  
  
"If you are with me, anything."  
  
"You handled this one beautifully. You don't need me," I begin to lead us towards the limo.  
  
"Thank you, but –"  
  
"I can't be with you all the time. I wish that I could spend every waking moment with you that I could protect you from them, but I can't. I have every confidence in you; otherwise, this would have ended a long time ago. You can face the beasts and win them over to your side. And I'll be there in the end for you. If they get too much I will always be there for you."  
  
She smiles a real, 100% meaning it smile at me. "At least one of us has confidence in me."  
  
I chuckle and kiss her gently just outside the limo. "We'll have to be a little distant, but at least we'll see each other."  
  
"Later," she sighs and returns my kiss.  
  
I climb into the limo and she waves goodbye as we pull out down the long drive. I indulge myself and give a small wave back. My bodyguard laughs.  
  
"What?" I say.  
  
"You've got it bad."  
  
"Don't I know it," I agree. "She's got what it takes, though. I hope Elysion will accept her."  
  
"You're already thinking that far ahead? You've only known her for three days."  
  
"I have to, you know that," I tell him. He is a few years than me and still hasn't been in a relationship for more than two months. While I have known I'll have to search out a wife for years and accepted it, he still has a fear of commitment.  
  
"The guys should accept her easily enough," he says. "She's a looker."  
  
I nod. Very passionate too. One day I'll get to show her my appreciation.  
  
"Too bad the women are normally more vocal. And she's French," I point out. "No one has brought it up yet, but she comes from a long line of Acadians, and I really don't know what anyone will think of that."  
  
"I wasn't too fond of the idea at first," Steve admits, "But the two of you look good together. The public wants you to be happy. If both of you look happy together the women shouldn't be too upset. Just pray you don't break up. Then she'll get the hate mail."  
  
"It's too much to hope they accept her like Mom, isn't it?"  
  
"Probably. That was a different age. Her charity should earn her a few brownie points, and if you introduce her to the press today, this community center she volunteers at will make her more attractive to the middle and lower class."  
  
"I might as well give up on the nobles now. I was supposed to marry one of their daughters, not some French girl from the colonies."  
  
He laughs.  
  
"But she's a modest, beautiful, French girl from the colonies with money!"  
  
"I just don't want to hurt her," I say quietly.  
  
Steve sighs and nods. "I don't blame you, she's a great girl, but it's too late. The life of a celebrity is hard, the press is brutal. But she'll have you on her side and as long as you stick with her, she should be all right. Just don't pull a Camilla."  
  
"Dad made one big mistake in his life, and that was her. I'm not about to do the same thing."  
  
"Then you'll have a wonderful life with that beautiful girl by your side. Have fun," he adds, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
I allow a devilish look to show on my face. "I will."  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
I stand where Endy left me when he got into the limo and sigh as he turns the corner and disappears from sight.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Endy," I whisper. If only I could touch you.   
  
I look down the drive one last time then turn to see if I am needed in the stables immediately, then have a shower and get changed. Suddenly, the scruffy photographer reappears, trying to detain me.  
  
"Miss Sheilds! Please, a word," he begs.  
  
"You just had several," I say lightheartedly. "I'll listen to what you have to say, but you'll have to follow me around. I have to be in the city in an hour and have a lot to do before I leave," I say as I walk towards the stable.  
  
"Sure. First, you speak perfect French, have a very French name, but the Sheilds doesn't match."  
  
"I was named the Sheilds' heir after their son's death. My parents are French, so am I," I answer as I look for Haruka. Finding him, I wait to catch his attention then ask, "Anything you need from me, Haruka?"  
  
"Your butt out of my stables and getting ready for your next meeting," the old man answers. I laugh at him.  
  
"Thanks, Haruka. I had a great morning. I'll see you tonight to take the new ones out for a run?"  
  
"You've got a deal," he agrees. "Oh, Justin wants his pants back. He has a 'hot date' tomorrow and those are his only ones without holes."  
  
"Why can't he just buy new ones on occasion? It's not like he doesn't have any money!"  
  
"You know us guys; we only go shopping if we have to."  
  
"Don't I know it! Darien absolutely refused. I'll see ya, Haruka."  
  
"Have a good time, today!"  
  
I move back and start out of the stable. My lens-loving friend following like a shadow.   
  
"How did you get out here?" I ask.  
  
"Cab."  
  
"Into the middle of nowhere? Where do you find the money?"  
  
"Great shots like the one you confiscated."  
  
"Sorry! I do have a reputation to protect."  
  
"Who's Darien?"  
  
"The Sheilds' son. My late boyfriend," I say matter-of-factly.  
  
"As much as I love this information, may I give you a suggestion? Don't tell the press a lot about your past."  
  
I smile at him. "The locals already know all this. I wouldn't tell you it, otherwise. The last few years of my life are pretty well documented. It isn't odd to have a reporter out here on a weekly basis. The Sheilds are a well respected family in New Brunswick," I pause in front of the main house's back entrance. "If you will excuse me. Maybe I'll see you again."  
  
"Miss Sheilds," he says with a nod of his head.  
  
        (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)         Continued.         (8)--}---}----    ----{---{--(8)  
  
Haruka as an old man… I know, a little odd, but her personality as I see it fits with the older stable master's. A tough softy who looks after those around him. And I could see Haruka working with horses, especially the ones that the Sheilds normally keep (maybe not so much the charity horses, but the extra heads pose a challenge at least). 


	5. Getting to Know You Day Four Part II

Sorry it took me so long to get this out! School and work have been keeping me busy. I got one day off work a week for the past two weeks and again this coming week. But money, right? And then I'm off on holidays on the 15th. I'm hoping to post at least part of Day 5 before I leave, and when I come back hopefully the next chapter of TiE will be nearly ready. That one takes a lot more energy from me than this one. It's my baby :). This is exactly what the title says (though with the original characters... mmmm, princy).

I'm active on another site where the issue of quality stories available out there has recently come up, along with a plea to do anything we can to improve it. Well, here's my plea. Please give quality reviews and opinions in response to at least one fic a day/sitting. It is amazingly helpful for the authors to know where we can improve, even if we don't say so. I truly appreciate being told what needs to be fixed. I do ask that you do it in a respectful manner, I don't much care for flames, as I pour a lot of myself into my stories, and try very hard to make them great.

"**W.I.S.E.** up! **R**ead a fic, **R**eview the fic, **R**evive fanfic standards!"  
(**WISE** - **W**riting to **I**mprove **S**tandards of **E**xcellence) 

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Day 4 – Part II (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
"Are you aware that your girlfriend has a recently deceased boyfriend?" Gran asks as I seat myself in the car that we are all to pull up to the center in.  
  
"And they think he was going to ask her to marry him the day of the accident." Gran looks at me, almost surprised that I already knew this. "You had her checked out, right? I'm not surprised. Do you want to know what I know about her?  
  
"I know she is a strong woman. The love of her life died in a riding accident that happened right in front of her, and she still rides, created a charity camp in his name, and has even started to date again.   
  
"I know she is compassionate. She is a full time university student, but still makes time to volunteer at the city center community center we are going to, and has given up her entire summer to work at her camp teaching underprivileged kids to ride.  
  
"I know she can hold her own against the press. When we came back from our ride this morning a photographer was waiting. When he was brought to us, she was able to challenge him within the confines of any law and not once lost her senses.   
  
"I know I'm comfortable when she is around and that I didn't want to leave her today. And I'm ready to defend her to anyone." Even you, I add mentally. Wonder how much shit she's going to give me for that one?   
  
It is several minutes before Gran speaks.  
  
"Well, there's obviously no talking you out of this. When should I expect her to be making a public appearance with you?"  
  
"I'd like to do it as soon as possible. I want to be with her for the first few days, at least."  
  
She passes me a cell phone. "Ring PR. Talk to Setsuna, and follow what she says."  
  
I make the call and am still on the phone with Setsuna when we arrive at the center. I put her on hold as we walk in surrounded by flashing cameras then continue talking with Setsuna once we get in. After a minute or two, Usa appears. Quickly, I ask Setsuna if I can physically declare her my girl. Cautiously, she agrees, as long as it's nothing too risqué. I agree and beckon Usa over with my eyes. Like always, she reads me easily and comes to me, uncertainty vaguely visible on her face. She curtsies to Gran and Grandfather as she is introduced – again – and then comes over to me. I cut Setsuna off and smile at her. Taking her hand in my own, I kiss it then move in closer, though not making physical contact.  
  
"I'm on the phone with the family's head of public relations. Gran's seen the light, I don't know how, but we are official," I whisper.  
  
Usa smiles happily, "Really?"  
  
"Really," I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her forehead. Being a good eight inches taller has its advantages. I don't have to worry about being too mushy while maintaining my posture.  
  
"Imagine yourself in a giant bear hug. I may not be able to give you one, but I definitely want to," Usa leans against my chest for a moment then steps back and curtsies to me. I almost burst out laughing at the look on her face. She is very plainly mocking the rules.  
  
A moment later, I return to my call with Setsuna and agree that Usa will walk with me to the limo, and I will carry one of the smaller children out with me, hand her to Usa, then give each a kiss somewhere on the face. Tomorrow she will join me in the hospital. She is turning into a regular humanitarian under these conditions. Setsuna refused to let me bring her to dinner tomorrow unless she is invited. Also, the palace will put out a press release tomorrow morning saying we are a couple.  
  
Unfortunately, my conversation took a little longer than planned and lunch is nearly finished by the time I get off. Usa is sitting half way down the table from where the woman who had met us sits besides Gran at the head. As I enter, Usa seems to instantly realize I'm in the room and begins to rise. I quickly signal her not to; she nods and sits back down. The seat next to Grandfather has been left for me, I assume and take it. Usa is across and down two from me. I send a smile her way before turning towards Gran who is about to speak.  
  
"Everything work out, Endy," she implies.  
  
"Splendidly. There will be a press release in the morning."  
  
I can feel Usa's eyes shoot towards me. I would turn and answer her look, but propriety demands I give my attention this way until Gran leaves me be.  
  
"You'll take care of everything over here?"  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
She nods and begins to speak with the woman to her left. I turn to Usa.  
  
She has changed again and is wearing a simple skirt and blouse. If she hadn't let her hair down, its wild curls falling as they please, I would think she was going in to the office. Her eyes question me and I answer with an assuring smile. We don't speak to each other a lot through the remainder of the meal, but due to my late arrival, I am not finished with the rest of the group. I tell them to continue on without me and Usa volunteers to catch me up with the rest of the group. At least we are alone.  
  
Usa moves to next to me as I eat and suddenly I'm no longer hungry. Well, for food at least. I put my fork down and turn to her. Instantly I am getting the promised hug which I return then kiss her gently.   
  
"You are all mine now, Usa. The Queen has declared it and in the morning the entire world will know it," I pull her into my lap.  
  
"When do we show up somewhere together?"  
  
"Setsuna has decided today is good for suggestions, then tomorrow you'll come with me to the hospital."  
  
"What do you mean by suggestions?"  
  
"Setsuna wants to make sure you have the right image, so she's come up with the brilliant idea," my voice holds a trace of sarcasm, "of making you a humanitarian."  
  
Usa laughs in agreement. "I wonder where she got that idea?"  
  
I then explain about the plot with the child. She nods in agreement.  
  
"Sounds like she wants to paint me as a mothering figure too."  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. They want a 'family' image. My parents' generation wasn't too successful in their relationships. Uncle Edward is the only one who hasn't had a divorce yet, but that marriage is on the rocks, too. 'Elysion needs guidance from a solid home', they tell me. There aren't many who believe in the strength of a King who can't even get along with his wife. And that leaves me doing this to you."  
  
Usa gives me a beautiful smile. "Don't say that. You always give me the choice. And I choose you. The image I'll be getting isn't that bad. It's pretty accurate, actually."  
  
"Everyone will be looking at you as my possible wife..."  
  
"I don't know that I really mind the idea," she moves closer, her eyes filled with a come-hither look.  
  
"Usa!" a young voice calls from the door.  
  
Talk about a mood killer. Usa slips off my lap and moves to meet the child. Following the girl in is a woman with a toddler in her arms.   
  
"Amy! How are you?" Usa asks as she lowers to her knees, hugging the little girl.  
  
"Good. Look what the tooth fairy left me!" she holds out her hand.  
  
"Wow! Two dollars! The price of teeth has gone up. I only got a dollar." Usa looks up. "How are you doing, Lynn?"  
  
Lynn, I'm guessing, is the woman, because when Usa addressed her she instantly looked in my direction and a look of mixed shock and fear cross her face. I try to give her a reassuring look, but she doesn't relax. Usa picks up on this immediately and rises.  
  
"Lynn, may I introduce you to Prince Endymion. Your Highness, allow me to present a regular visitor here at the center, Lynn Fong, her daughter Amy, and her son, Greg."  
  
"It's a pleasure," I proceed to shake Lynn's hand then kiss Amy's.  
  
"Lynn, how long are you going to be here?" Usa asks.  
  
"I can't stay long. I just came to drop Amy and Greg off before I go to work. The daycare is on today, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course. I can take them if you want."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi," she says in a grateful voice, then, more uncertainly, "Your Highness." She quickly retreats from the room.  
  
"Are you finished, Endy?"  
  
"If we take much longer Gran will send someone looking for us."  
  
"Amy, will you join Endymion and me for a walk?"  
  
"Sure," she says to Usa then turns to me. "Are you Usa's boyfriend?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a shocked look on Usa's face, but I nod and answer, "You could say that. But don't tell anybody, all right? Usa and I want to keep it a secret for today."  
  
"'Kay."   
  
The little girl takes me by the hand, drags me over to Usa, who is now holding Greg and takes her hand, and we walk as a group out of the room. We walk slowly, Usa telling me about where we are as we go. About ten minutes into the tour, she stops to switch arms she is holding Greg in again.  
  
"May I take him for you?" I offer.  
  
"You don't –"  
  
I want to," I cut her off. "And I think we've found the perfect set for today."  
  
Usa agrees and hands me the child. We continue on and meet up with everyone else by the playground behind the building. Usa smiles and waves to the older woman who is leading the rest around. Gran greets us and Usa takes the Fong children to play with the other kids on the equipment. She is quickly hauled into the sandbox to help build a castle. When she notices me watching her I smile, and she returns it. Grandfather finally gives me a push and tells me to go join her.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
"Is this your castle, princess?" his voice says from behind me. I turn and stifle a sigh at the roguish picture he makes. A quirky smile crosses his lips as he sits down next to me.  
  
"This is my castle," one of the girls says. "Usa helped make it, though."  
  
"It's beautiful," Endy says. "Just like its creators."  
  
Endy brushes his hand over mine and gently lifts Heather's face to look in his eyes.  
  
"Very beautiful," he adds with a smile at me.  
  
I laugh. "Heather, I'd like to introduce you to Prince Endymion. Take note of what he does today. If he keeps acting like this, you'll have an awesome story once he's king."  
  
Heather looks at me in confusion.  
  
"Just remember for now. One day you will understand."  
  
"Usa!" Endy protests.  
  
I lean towards him and whisper, "Stop flirting with kids to get my attention, then." I laugh at his response and resume work on the sandcastle.  
  
"You understand me too well, Usa," he mutters.  
  
"It'll be my own undoing one day."  
  
"If it doesn't get to me first."  
  
I smile. Endy and I play with the children and talk with the older folk, but don't get any time for just us. All too quickly, the afternoon ends and everyone lines up to say goodbye. I stand at the end of the line of children with Greg in my arms and Amy beside me. I curtsy to Serenity and Armaros as they pass, Armaros taking my hand and kissing the back. Endy seems a little surprised by this, but takes Greg from me and we both take Amy's hand and follow his grandparents out, the other children and volunteers following. Just before we step out, Endy turns to me with an unidentifiable look on his face.  
  
"You have no idea how much I admire you," he whispers.  
  
"We agreed to do what we had to for this to work. This is my part."  
  
"You are so ready to give everything up. Why?"  
  
"I don't know how I'd have gone on without you. I want this to work. My selfless act is as selfish as just being with you for the publicity."  
  
"Not when I want you here with me as much as you want to be here."  
  
"Are we going?" Amy interrupts.  
  
Endy and I stop our bantering, realizing what we were doing, and exactly how long we were at it. Laughing, we nod and exit.  
  
Not surprising, there is a hoard of photographers waiting, and calling for our attention. Just as Endy instructed, I smile politely, but focus most of my attention on him and Amy. Amy is amazing and continues to chatter as she did while we were walking earlier. Greg is playing with Endy's nose as we reach the limo. I laugh at the adorable child as Endy hands him to me, and, toddler in hand, I curtsy to him and he gives all three of us a kiss on the cheek (well, on the forehead for Greg).  
  
"I'll call you," he whispers just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I nod and he steps into the car, closing off the visit. The three of us wave and the other children run forward to join us. The volunteers come up to me as the limo turns the corner and we begin herding everyone back inside. I keep up my appearance until we are finished then allow myself to sit and begin to contemplate what happened.  
  
As the children are eating a snack, Michiru comes and sits across from me. She is the head of the center and has been here for me for years.   
  
"For a moment I thought I saw you with Darien on the playground," she says after a few minutes.  
  
"You basically did," I answer. "What am I doing, Michiru? I can't make sense of any of this."  
  
"You have found what you need to move on," she answers, "and I'm pleased to see you taking advantage of it."  
  
"Do we stand a chance?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You are the only one who knows that," she pauses. "Are you being honest with each other?"  
  
"You mean did I tell him about Darien?"  
  
She nods.  
  
"Yes. He, believe it or not, is the reason we're together."  
  
Michiru gives me a puzzled look.  
  
"It was my sad eyes that caught Endy's attention at the airport."  
  
"I hope he doesn't want them to keep that haunted look. It's so nice to see you with a smile in your eyes again."  
  
"It's so nice to not hurt. Darien's loss is just an ache now. One day I will be able to let go of the pain completely. When that happens, I have a feeling Elysion will have a new princess. God, what does He have planned for me?"  
  
"Great things, hun. Great, wonderful, beautiful things. One day you will be a Queen."  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask, flabbergasted.  
  
Michiru just smiles knowingly at me and I try not to cry out in frustration.  
  
"I've falling in love again, haven't I," I say. "Dang it, why do I have to fall for the ones with all the strings attached?"  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
This afternoon had been so hard. It was like a movie scene as I left - everyone crowding around the heroine as she bid farewell to her lover.  
  
Whoa! Don't go there, Endy. You know better than to endanger yourself like that. Gran would kill me for such thoughts. But to hold her... Right now, I'd be happy to talk to her. Where did I put her number?  
  
I search around my hotel room; you'd think that in a small room like this I could find a piece of paper! And being so clean! I hope the maid didn't throw it out.  
  
There it is! Sitting next to my suitcase on the table. I pick up the phone and dial her family home number. It rings several times then a feminine voice picks up. Usa told me she has her own line, but this doesn't sound a think like her.  
  
"Could I please speak to Usa?" I ask.  
  
"She's kinda busy right now. May I ask whose calling?"  
  
Shit. What do I say? "This is Endy. Is there a good time for me to call back?"  
  
"Actually, if you hold on a second, I'll see if I can get her to talk to you."  
  
I mutter a thanks and the next thing I know a cheerful voice is on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, Usa," I say.  
  
"Endy," she says in a relieved voice. "My parents' phone has been ringing madly, so has the Sheilds'. Minako answered for me to make sure no one had gotten my number and just wanted an interview. I think they got the idea today."  
  
"Are you doing alright?" I ask, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Actually, I was about to see if we made any of the Hollywood gossip shows."  
  
"I'd image you did. It was like watching one of those old movies as we drove away. You looked wonderful."  
  
"Thanks, Endy."  
  
"I can hear you blushing."  
  
"Only because of that comment."  
  
"I meant every word," I say. "Do you know who has been calling?"  
  
Usa sighs. "The question is who hasn't? Our number hasn't been listed since I started seeing Darien, so I have no clue how they got it, and we've changed it since then. Oh well, they'll die down soon enough."  
  
I smile. "You brush them off so easily. Don't they irritate you?"  
  
"I just don't let them get to me. Though if the ones in front of my house hang around much longer I'll have to send them away. The neighbors will start to complain. And they can be annoying as hell!"  
  
My laughter fills the room. "Glad to know you're human."  
  
"Thanks," her voice is laced with sarcasm.   
  
"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asks a moment later.  
  
"Aaron, our tour guide, has decided that it will be best if you are in the limo when it picks us up after brunch. We'll then show up at the hospital together and leave together. We're booked for lunch with some charity, but it looks like you and I could go out if you'd like?" I ask nervously.  
  
"That sounds good. I know a nice, quiet place we could go. It's not too far from my apartment."  
  
"So if we can get the limo to pick you up there everything would be good. Things are working out pretty well, all things considered."  
  
"We get time together. That's all I care about," she says.  
  
"I agree. They'll want us to do a photo shoot soon. I don't think that I'll mind it this time. Actually, it'll be kind of enjoyable."  
  
"Think we could have it out on the Sheilds' farm, or out by my parents? There is a beautiful berry patch out here."  
  
"That sounds like it'd work."  
  
"And you'll get to meet my parents."  
  
Gulp.  
  
Usa laughs. "At least you have notice."  
  
"I owe you for that, I know," I say guiltily. "I'll try to be as brave as you were when meeting Gran."  
  
"You're too cultured to not be. Just be yourself with them and they should like you."  
  
"Should?" I question, suddenly feeling nervous about this unset date.  
  
"You are English."  
  
"Did they not like Darien?"  
  
"Not at first. But I didn't care. I didn't let it change my mind then, and I won't let them change it now. Mom seems to like you, though. And Sammy put in a good word with Dad, so you stand a pretty good chance. Minako has been in love with you since Rika first showed her your picture."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"'Cause you are a handsome Prince Charming, who just happens to be my guy."  
  
"As long as you are willing to lay claim."  
  
"Any day," she says. "You are all mine."  
  
"And in the morning the world will know it. I feel like the luckiest man on the planet."  
  
"I know I'm the luckiest girl. And probably one of the most envied. How many girls get to lock lips with the 'hunkiest prince ever' as Raye says."  
  
I laugh. "I'm flattered.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Usa, but I am so grateful that you are in my life," I say after a moment. "Whenever I so much as talk to you I feel more, I don't know, complete, than normal. What you do for me, Usa, I can't even put it to words."  
  
"I feel the same way. And what we have is different from what Darien and I did. I don't know what it is, either, but it seems more. I like it."  
  
"Usa, I promise you that we'll work through any problems. This relationship will last."  
  
"I like the sounds of that. Us together for always."  
  
"We'll make it. One day we'll stand at Westminster together."  
  
"How much of your life do you have planned, Endy?" Usa asks, surprising me. I wish she hadn't asked, but I will be honest with her. I will always be honest with her.   
  
"Too much," I say quietly. "I'll finish school, join the forces for a few years, then get married within three or four years on the outside of finishing that, and having at least two kids in the next five years. Or at least that's what I'm supposed to do. And somewhere in there, I'll probably be crowned. As much as I love Gran, I don't think she has many years left. Royal life takes a lot out of a person."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"No. I would be perfectly happy to get a job, marry when I want to, have a few years with just us, and then have kids when I'm about thirty. Maybe tour the world for a few years. Spend time with you. And definitely no crown or press."  
  
"Oh, Endy," she says desperately.  
  
"Don't worry, Usa," I comfort. "All my life I've known what is expected of me. Dad's death put a bit more pressure on, but this is what I've been given as my challenge in life. I'm just sorry that I've gotten you into it. And don't tell me not to be, nothing can change that. But I'm grateful that you are so willing to take it."  
  
"Endy, being with you is one of the last things I'd ever thought of happening, but I'm looking forward to the future for the first time since Darien's death. I'll wait as long as I have to."  
  
"What do you see your future as?" I ask.  
  
"Well, mine is pretty simple. Until I met you, anyway. I have two more years to get my degree, then I'd help Jim with the corporation, in time taking it over, and when they passed on, I'd keep the family going. I didn't think that I'd ever love again. But everything has changed for the better."  
  
Wow. Her world really fell apart with Darien's death. But did she just say what I think she did? I know I've fallen for her, but with her broken heart, I didn't think it could – could she mean she loves me? Or does she just know she could love again? I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't want to scare her off. Could I risk it?  
  
"What about since you met me, Usa?"  
  
"Now I'm getting back into girlfriend-mode" she chuckles. "Everything is up in the air for now, but one day I'll see only you in my future. Our children, living together in some castle, touring the world, our wedding. It's all becoming tangible."  
  
"One day I'll give you it all, including your choice of castles."  
  
Her laugh fills my ears and I smile.  
  
"Just make it a small one. I'd get lost if it was too big!"  
  
"That's fine with me. Otherwise we could be living under the same roof as perfect strangers and never know it – or see them."  
  
"Or each other. That's one thing I don't like about the Sheilds'. It's too big."  
  
"Alright, we'll have a small home then. Say, 20 bedrooms?"  
  
"At the most! We can go somewhere besides our home for large parties. I'd like 15."  
  
"Alright. How many will we reserve for our family?"  
  
"Four, including ours. Or what do you want?"  
  
"That sounds perfect. I've always know I'd have to have two, but have never given a lot of though to it. Three would be nice, though."  
  
Truly, I never thought about children. Well, until I met Usa. Now I find myself planning everything about our future. Well, almost everything. There are some areas that aren't for a man.  
  
"Two years apart?" Usa interrupts my musings.  
  
"Unless twins run in your family."  
  
"Why would that be a factor?"  
  
"Put a few more months between them so we only have two small children at a time."  
  
"And if we had triplets?"  
  
"Then we'd have to hire extra help."  
  
"Do you want to have a nanny?" Usa asks.  
  
Another test question. This one is easy to answer, though. "Only to help. I want to do the actual raising. Besides, it's the parents' job, not the hired help to bring up a child," I say. "But you never answered my question; do multiple births run in your family?"  
  
"A few generations removed on Dad's side, but I think that was from their side, not ours. So we're pretty safe. And I don't think I'd care much for giving birth to two at once, anyway."  
  
I laugh at the tone of her voice, "You'll make a wonderful mother one day."  
  
"Thanks. Someday I'll look into it. For now I'll enjoy my youth."  
  
"Only if I can join you."  
  
"You're welcome to." She pauses for a minute, "Endy, are we really ready for all this? We haven't even known each other for a week and we are talking about married life. It seems kind of weird."  
  
"I understand, Usa," I say, a little depressed. Maybe she isn't as ready for this as I thought. No, hoped.  
  
"No you don't," she says plainly. "You've always known that any girl you get serious with will have to be wife material. It's not nearly the same for me. I haven't had the press on my ass all my life, looking for some juicy gossip. Guys can come in and out of my life with relative ease; I don't have to commit my future to them just because we're going steady. But with us...   
  
"Endy, we have moved really fast, we both know it. And it hasn't left me with a lot of a chance to adapt. I'm not one to run away, and won't. I don't want to. I just feel weird talking like this.   
  
"The oddest part is that it feels natural. I want this to be going the way it is. It's how it's supposed to be, I guess."  
  
Waves or relief flow through me. I really have to get off this roller coaster. But I guess that's part of falling in love. Being willing to be burned, and not knowing what's happening next. I want it. I want the loss of words I seem to experience the moment Usa enters the same room as me, the hazy thoughts, even the roomers. It all comes from her love. And I'm loving every minute of it.  
  
I don't want to loose it.  
  
"Usa, I don't know what you need from me. I'm afraid I don't have much experience with relationships."  
  
"All I need is you. Your understanding, your patience, your tenderness. Your love."  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)  
  
Silence fills my ears. I guess that would send him for a loop. It wasn't a direct declaration, but it was a pretty good kick in the butt. It should get the message across.  
  
God, I'm being bold with him. Darien wouldn't recognize me. "You already have it all," Endy says quietly. I wait to let him elaborate, but am grateful he returns my feelings.  
  
Thank you, God, for giving me another chance at love.  
  
"I'm falling hard for you. I want to give you everything, anything you could possibly want, but my hands are tied. I feel like I'm feeding you to the wolves. In three days, I'll be leaving you, and I really can't say when I'll see you again. And it hurts."  
  
Emotions! What did I do to get a guy who will actually tell me what he feels without having to pry it out? I like this.  
  
"But at least we can talk," I say. "Whenever we need each other we can at least hear the other's voice. We may not have the comfort of each other's arms, but that is the problem with long distance relationships. In all likelihood, we'll be closer because of it.  
  
"It does hurt though. Love does. Plain and simple. It's also the most wonderful feeling in the world. And I love you all the more because you reminded me of that."  
  
Am I ever going to let him make the first move?  
  
"Usa," he says his voice full of love and desire.  
  
For several moments there is silence as Endy collects his thoughts and I consider what this means for us. We have grown so close so amazingly fast, but still know so little about each other. Yet I am certain that I love him. I don't know how I know this, but I do know that for all my life, no matter what, I will love my prince. And this is a different love than what I had with Darien. We were high school sweethearts. The mushy love that isn't supposed to last except for the rare occasion, and then everyone looks on in wonder at the miracle couple. And we would have had the fairy tale life.  
  
Endy and I... We have a love built on granite. We have both had so much pain one would think our hearts would have turned to stone, wary of being broken again. But we must have a diamond bit somewhere in each of us, because we have broken though and are making a good hole in the walls. One day we'll break them all down.  
  
"Usa," Endy says again. "I've told you once I don't have much experience with relationships, but I know that I love you unlike anything else. In just these few days, you have gotten closer to me than anyone has. When she was alive, Mom was the one person I trusted above all others, but even now, I feel I can tell you more than I ever told her, and you wouldn't judge me for it. Yet I would be perfectly happy to just sit with you in my arms for hours, not saying a word. I don't want to let you go, and as soon as I leave your side, I'm thinking about the next time I'll see you. I feel like I'm not complete without you."  
  
I sigh. What else can I do? God!  
  
"You say that you don't have much experience with relationships, Endy, but you have exactly what a woman wants figured out. You are completely willing to talk to me," I say.  
  
"I guess I'm lucky to have had a mother who will teach what it takes to get the right girl."  
  
Thank you, Vi!  
  
"What else did she teach you?"  
  
"Not to give away all my secrets in one night."  
  
"Smart woman. I wish I could have known her. She must have been a wonderful mother."  
  
"She was," Endy says his voice sad and quiet. "You would have gotten on well. She had a love of people that I've never seen in anyone else. And she was always there for Elios and me. Dad was used to the traditions of the family, but Mom wasn't about to follow them. We never got a normal childhood, but it wasn't a royal childhood either. She taught us how to deal with what we would encounter in life. It would be nice to have her around still, though. It's been hard. I miss the hours Elios and I would spend with her just being people. With Mom, we were never royalty. To everyone else it is always there, but with her, we were her boys. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"She would have been wonderful. With a guide like that, you'll make a great father. She really loved the two of you."  
  
"She did," Endy says. In the background, I hear another voice. "Will you excuse me for a second, Usa?"  
  
"Sure," I say.  
  
Endy must have put his hand over the phone, but I can still here what he is saying.  
  
"What can I do for you, Steve?" he says. I hear a muffled response along the lines of telling him to go to bed, to which Endy responds with a laugh. "Not until Usa kicks me off the phone. I'm not giving up any time I have with her. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
"Sorry, Usa," he says into the phone. "You'd swear I can't do anything for myself."  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask, though I know the response.  
  
"Apparently they expect me to just leave you and go to bed. They seem to think sleep is more important."  
  
"Obviously, they aren't in love," I laugh.  
  
"Not nearly."  
  
"Go to bed, Endy," I whisper. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I'd rather see you now."  
  
"Then sleep and I'll be in your dreams."  
  
'We'd ride all over the countryside behind a perfectly matched team of Clydesdales on a white carriage. Stopping at a wooded brook for a picnic lunch. Then we'd find ourselves in a small cottage on the coast of the Thames and the Channel. Perfectly decorated to reflect you."  
  
"There would be one bed. Large, with curtains we could draw around us, all in a rich red – no burgundy velvet. And a roaring fire in the fireplace."  
  
"You are going to take this farther than it is safe to go, darling!" Endy laughs, yet I can sense the seriousness behind it. "There are some ideas best left out of my head."  
  
"I understand, Endy," I say in a sincere voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usa," he says. "I just can't let myself even think about you like that. I'm so damned attracted to you, it would be real hard to keep from fulfilling those fantasies, and even though I plan on marrying you someday, I can't have a child out of marriage. And no matter how slim a chance – I just can't risk it."  
  
"It's alright, Endy," I say.  
  
"You're taking this so gracefully. Surely you must miss –"  
  
"Endy, Darien and I never – that is, we agreed to wait until we were married. I'm still a virgin."  
  
"Here I am making a complete – I'm sorry, Usa..."  
  
"It's not your fault, Endy! I was in a serious relationship for over two years. In this day, there are those who don't even wait a day. I probably would make the same assumption."  
  
"I still feel like a complete ass."  
  
"Well, while I do appreciate the one you've got, I must prefer kissing the lips on your face. And that handsome grin couldn't belong to an ass. Nor could one kiss back that well," I joke. "All transgressions forgiven, if that is what you want to hear. Now picture yourself kissing the living daylights out of me, and go to bed."  
  
"That thought could lead to some interesting dreams."  
  
"Maybe you'll tell me about them in the morning."  
  
"Maybe. I'll see you then, lovely," Endy whispers in my ear.   
  
"Night," I say and on his response hang up.  
  
I sit and stare at the wall for a good five minutes before sighing and getting up to go kick the paparazzi off my front lawn. Our kitchen has half a dozen neighbors in it to whom I say hello to as I walk to the front door.  
  
"How's my hair?" I quickly ask before opening the heavy thing to an onslaught of flashing lights.  
  
"Evening, everyone!" I greet with a smile. "If I give you a minute will you please leave after I go back in? My neighbors all have to work in the morning, and I'm afraid that your racket will keep them up most of the night. I'd rather not have the Rangers out here to get you off my family's lawn."  
  
I now get several questions shouted at me, all having to do with Endy.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer any questions directly related to the Prince. Anything else?"  
  
"That mean there is as much to that kiss he gave you as we think?"  
  
Thankfully, I have the grace to blush, but otherwise ignore the comment.  
  
"You leaving the past behind, Miss Tsukino?" one of the local guys asks (they always call me by my family name – the English don't want to mix blood, the French too proud to loose one of their own).  
  
"I'm working on moving forward, but I'll never forget my roots," I answer, something in it for both local and international press.  
  
"Miss Sheilds, we've heard about a Darien Sheilds. What is the connection?"  
  
I knew this one was coming. At least it's out right away and not appearing like some giant scandal later.  
  
"We were very close. His parents named me as heir when he died. If you gentlemen will excuse me," I say as I turn to go back in the house. "And I won't be coming back out again tonight," I add over my shoulder.  
  
I hear a few groans and complaints, but also sense the awe from some of the guys. I guess they aren't used to a subject who will give them limits.  
  
"Usa, did you get rid of them?" Mom asked as I enter the kitchen.   
  
"Hopefully. They should be quiet at least."  
  
"Then you sister should be able to sleep. Would you be able to give her a ride in the morning? I have to go out to Oromocto and she has a test. I'd like to let her sleep in a bit."  
  
"Sure. I've got to go in, anyway."  
  
"Meeting Endy again?" Dad jokes.  
  
"However did you guess?" I laugh.  
  
"Well, you did just spend an hour on the phone with him," Minako put in. "He has a real sexy voice."  
  
"I'm sure he'll love to hear that," I retaliate.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I tell him as much as I would Darien."  
  
"There goes the neighborhood. A prince knowing everything there is to know about us," Dad says.  
  
"Our daughter knowing all about that prince's life," Mom says.  
  
"It must be wonderful," Minako says dreamily.  
  
"Not nearly as glamorous as you think. Pretty similar to mine, actually. Mandatory appearances, volunteer centers, charities, sick kids. It can be very depressing; very demanding." I sigh. "I'm going to bed. If they stick around much longer give them a reminder, then call the Rangers."  
  
"We know," Mom says. "Sweet dreams, honey," she adds as I give her a hug.  
  
"'Night Daddy," I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll leave at quarter after seven, Minako?"  
  
"Twenty after."  
  
"Lazy butt!" I joke as I leave.  
  
(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Continued. (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Was the part about Endy's mom too confusing? What do you think of Usa's relationship with her family? I like how I've made them a close group. You'll get to see more of that in the next part - Family. I should be posting that by Christmas.

I'm a glutton for reviews and comments of nearly any sort (please, no flames, they really aren't appreciated by anyone, constructive critisism on the other hand is wonderful). Let me know anything you'd like to see me work on (thoughts, actions, descriptions, dialogue, specific parts of anything, etc.), and I'll do my best to add it in. Plot, however, is my domain! It ain't changin'!

"**W.I.S.E.** up! **R**ead a fic, **R**eview the fic, **R**evive fanfic standards!"  
(**WISE** - **W**riting to **I**mprove **S**tandards of **E**xcellence)


	6. Getting to Know You Day Five Part I

Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers. Starling, I will continue to update, but the part that involves the family will take me a long time to get to. I'm hoping by Christmas. I have about 3/4 of a day and some in-between stuff that I have to write before I'm ready to post that part (though about half of that is already written). Allison, I'm afraid that it will be even longer before Helios is introduced. I haven't even started to write that part (one of the only major events I haven't started on!). I am looking forward to creating that character, though. I haven't gotten many reviews for this, but the ones that I've gotten have all been so wonderful, and not the standard "I LUV! MORE MORE MORE!!!". Those are great, but I really do appreciate the fact that you reviewers have taken that extra minute to write something about the story that you appreciate. It makes the writing process more motivating.

"**W.I.S.E.** up! **R**ead a fic, **R**eview the fic, **R**evive fanfic standards!"

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Day 5 – Part I (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Sleep, no matter how Usa insisted I got some, came slowly and morning arrived too quickly. I follow Gran around mutely for most of the morning. Only as we started to eat brunch do I start to perk up. Gradually, my eyes open to a more alert state, and a smile begins to play on my lips. Gran notices and smiles at me.

It's odd, but she seems genuinely happy that I've found Usa. For the longest time I'd been worried about how I'd get Gran to accept any girl I was interested in. Dad and his siblings had such a hard time finding someone who was 'good enough' for them. Besides Darien, there seems to be nothing that Gran sees as a problem. Last night Jonathan arrived from Elysion by her orders to protect Usa. That is one of the biggest signs of acceptance I've ever seen from Gran. I wonder how close she expects to get with Usa. Maybe they'll have a good relationship like what Gran and Mom should have had. Gran can be a royal pain in the ass if she wants to be. She has a stubborn streak that the whole family knows. Some of us even inherited it. Usa has the sort of attitude needed to make it with Gran, though. She has a strength that Gran will appreciate. Neither of them will lower themselves for another. She is a woman who earns respect. She'll make a good queen one day. Maybe Gran sees that. She wants me to have a wife who will give the support a king needs, but who will expect me to stand on my own. I don't doubt she sees the current distance as an advantage. When Usa and I are married, there will be times when we will have to be apart for long periods of time.

I don't know how I'll do it. Just being without her for the last day has been hard. I don't know how I'll make it through the next few years seeing her only when schedules allow.

When will I be able to see her next? I can't take her with me – the media would have a field day, and Usa has other commitments. That takes me to the end of July back in London. Usa is working at her camp all summer... But she has a week off in the middle of the summer! I'll have to check when it is. Hopefully, I'll be able to visit her just as she finishes her last week before the break. The next time we see each other won't be under nearly as happy conditions. I don't doubt that she will come over to Elysion for the anniversary of mother's death, and I'll be coming over for Darien's. It'll be hard on Usa being the first year. Honestly, I'm kind of worried she'll start doubting being with me. She really loves him, and while she says she loves me, I don't know how deep it goes in relation to her loss. I couldn't handle loosing her to a dead guy. No matter how grateful I am. So, I'll have to arrange a flight here for that weekend. Too bad for any classes I'll miss.

Just another ten minutes of this visit. Then I get to get in the limo and see Usa.

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

I drop Minako off at school five minutes before the bell. She isn't exactly prepared for her test, but I quizzed her all the way in so she should do all right. I then drive to my apartment, go for a short run along the river, then shower and change into a pair of wine-colored dress pants (relatively form fitting) and a white silk blouse. I pile my damp hair on my head in a messy up-do. Mom loves it when I wear my hair like this. I hope Endy likes it. Darien preferred it down, so he could run his fingers through it.

Then again, whether he likes it or not, this is a good idea. Makes certain Endy keeps his hand to himself. Somewhat. Not that I don't want them, but with Serenity right there it isn't the best idea. I just want to be in his arms again.

At quarter to ten I call down to the doorman that I am expecting a limo to pick me up and ask him to page me when it arrives. Finally, at half past, I get the call and head down.

"Miss Shields," the older man holding the car door says as I approach. I nod and allow him to help me in. I pause for a moment to allow my eyes to adjust to the dark interior and am surprised to see another person already in the limo. I sit down in the seat by the door and wait.

"Miss Shields?" he inquires. At my nod he continues, "I am Jonathan Plante. The Queen has asked for me to be assigned as your bodyguard."

Again, I nod.

"You understand that I am expected to be near you at all times?"

"What is the point of a bodyguard if he isn't always there? You know how to ride a horse?"

"Yes. What difference does that make, though, if I may ask?"

"You're stuck with me every single day, you can ask anything you want," I say with a smile. "I'm leading a riding camp this summer, so we'll be out almost every day."

"That's why they were looking for someone who could ride. You're French, too, right?"

"How'd you guess?" I ask, grinning.

"I speak it," he says in French. "And your name is very French. Except the Shields. Is your father English?"

"No. My boyfriend was. He died in October. I was named heir to his parents' estate and took their name."

Jon lets out a whistle. "That's what, eight months ago? You must be pretty serious with Endymion though for me to be here. You're moving on pretty quickly."

"No. I still miss him. But I have to move on, right? And being with Endy feels right. He is being very good to me, very patient and loving. I feel very selfish, but Endy seems to think I'm giving more than I'm taking. I don't let the press bother me, is all."

"He'll be very grateful for that. He's learned to not put a lot of faith in them," he stops and looks out the window. "Looks like we're here. They've got two cars going now. You, Will, and we unfortunate fellows are in here, and the Queen and Armaros in the other."

"How long until they're here?" I ask.

"They're on their way out."

I move over to the other side of the car by Jonathan and try to wait patiently. After what seems like ages, they finally come out of the building and move to the cars. Finally, Endy steps in and sits down. He holds up a finger signaling me to wait as his bodyguard enters and the door closes. Quickly, I move to him and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I giggle softly as he kisses my cheek.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispers in my ears. "You look radiant this morning."

"How would you know? You can't see a thing in here!" I laugh, though I do feel the color rising to my cheeks.

"You always look gorgeous," he says then kisses me gently on the lips. I return the favor enjoying the feeling of him holding me so close. However, a couple of wise cracking bodyguards pull us from our little world.

"No wonder they get a car of their own. The queen wouldn't be able to sit through this," Jonathan mutters.

"You didn't see them when they were out riding. If you think this is bad..." Endy' bodyguard says.

Endy sighs into my lips, regretting his next move before he makes it.

"Do you two have a problem?" he asks. I relax into his chest, my butt on one side of his legs, my feet on the other. Endy holds me tightly.

"'Course not Will," his guard says with a grin. "Go on snogging with your girl. You don't get much time with her."

"Thanks for your permission," Endy answers.

I kiss him lightly then turn to the pair and say, "It could be worse," a twinkle in my eye, daring them to challenge me. I feel Endy's curious gaze on me.

Jonathan looks at me for a moment and realizes I mean what I say. He challenges my gaze, but backs down when he realizes I know what I'm talking about and will act on it.

"Bah, this show is bad enough," he says, then mutters in a quiet voice I can barely hear, "Besides, we don't need Endy any more aroused."

I force back a laugh and look up at Endy, love shining in my eyes. He returns the look, emotion filling his eyes, turning them a very attractive dark ocean blue. God, those eyes are gorgeous. Our eyes locked, he lowers his head to mine. Just as our lips meet for a brief, gentle moment, my eyes flutter closed, opening again as he moves back, the loving gaze never leaving my eyes. Even slower than before my Endy lowers his face to mine and we kiss longer, more passionately. Again he pulls back, this time only far enough to whisper, "I love you, Usa" before resuming kissing me. Gradually, all my other senses fade, and I am aware only of Endy; his lips, his body against mine, the movement of his hands over my back.

Quite suddenly, we are drawn back to reality as the limo stops in front of the hospital. Endy eases out of the embrace and I slide off his lap to the seat beside him then follow Endy out. Not once do we break contact. Out of the car, in full view of the paparazzi, Endy takes my hand in his and leads us into the building. I smile sweetly and look at Endy lovingly as we go. The noise is nearly deafening, and the lighting blinding, but with Endy by me, it is wonderful.

"You're officially, visibly, in the eyes of the world, my girl," he whispers in my ear as we walk. "I love you."

I feel my cheeks flushing, but whisper, "I love you," back. Endy, much to my chagrin, has better control of his features and smiles lovingly at me. Damn him!

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Usa's whispered "I love you" sends chills down my spine. Though she was the first to say it last night, this is the first time she's said it directly to me. I want to kiss her more passionately than in the limo, but I resign myself to a loving gaze. As I look at her, I notice a flush to her face and smile. At least she isn't immune to my charms. Regretfully, I turn my attention to the crowd and wave to them. Thankfully, Gran doesn't stop to talk to any of them, and though I notice a few girls with teddy bears likely intended for me, I follow her in, Usa at my side.

Inside is an open area with many of the staff standing to meet us. I notice a few curious looks directed at Usa, but most had some state of recognition on their faces as well. Gran gives a little speech, they applaud, and we split to start shaking hands.

"Endy," Usa whispers uncertainly in my ear.

I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. "Just make polite conversation and shake hands. I'll stay right beside you."

She nods and we move to the line of doctors to our right. Slowly, we move down to the sounds of polite "your highness"s and "Miss Tsukino" or "Miss Shields"s. Usa wasn't kidding when she said that most people knew who she is. We were nearly at the end of the line when it happened. I had shaken hands with a couple of doctors who were introduced as being from ICU, Usa stopped.

"Usa," the senior doctor says, quietly. "You're looking much better than the last time I saw you. How have you been doing?"

"Quite horribly until I met Endymion," she answers. "Endy," she says to me, "this is Keiko and Zack. They were Darien's doctors."

I nod and shake their hands again. I have no clue what to say.

"Usa, if you don't mind me asking, are the two of you -?" Zack asks.

"It's amazing how close you can get with a person in just a few days," she answers with a nod.

"We'll let you get on, but it was good to see you again, Usa," Keiko says.

"You too," Usa says and we move on down the remainder of the line. As we begin to walk down the hall behind our guide, I wrap Usa's arm though my own.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"I could have done without seeing Keiko and Zack, but I'm alright. I'm glad I'm with you," she says and holds my arm a little tighter.

"I'm glad. This day is much better with you here."

She gives me a beautiful smile and we continue on in a relaxed silence listening to our guide. Finally, the tour finishes and we move to visit some of the patients. Someone had decided that our party would be too large, so Gran and Grandfather go off in one direction together, and Usa and I make another group. We get a new guide and continue on to the children's ward. We visit room after room of young patients, having their conditions told to us before we enter. The smiles and grins and looks of surprise on their faces are wonderful to see. Usa just let her love radiate, bringing color and warmth to the sterile, white hospital rooms. We leave yet another room and continue down the hall.

"Why did we leave that room?" Usa asks about a room which had the door slightly ajar and the television on.

"That's Hotaru Tomoe's room. I'm afraid she is not the easiest child to work with. She is very bitter and cynical. The head of the ward decided not to put her on the visit list."

"It sounds like she needs the visit more than the other children we've seen. May I go in?" Usa asks.

Uncertainty wavers across his face, but I turn and begin to walk back to the room we passed. "What is wrong with her?" I ask.

"Liver failure and she has very difficult characteristics to match for a donor. None of her family is close enough. She is on continuous dialysis."

The poor child.

"She was diagnosed twenty months ago, a month after her sixth birthday. She's been in and out ever since."

This seems to set Usa's mind and she quickly walks strait for the door, I follow right behind her.

"What do you want – huh? You're not a doctor. Don't I know you from somewhere?" I hear here say to Usa before I walk in.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino Shields," Usa answers her.

"You were Darien Shields' girlfriend," Hotaru cries in recognition. "Why are you here?"

My cue.

"Because I asked her to join me," I say as I move in more from the door, my bodyguards and Usa's and the guide following me in.

"Prince Endymion?" she asks in disbelief.

I smile and nod. Usa giggles.

"I knew you were coming to the hospital, but I didn't know you were going to visit me," she says to me.

"It wasn't planned," our guide says.

"Shut up," Hotaru says to the guide, then looking at Usa and I, adds, "It's nice to have visitors."

"We're happy to be able to," Usa says, moving towards the bed. "What were you watching?"

"Arthur. There is nothing good on at this time of day."

"Arthur isn't that bad," Usa says. I have no clue what they are talking about.

"I've seen it three times already."

"That could get boring then," Usa agrees with a laugh. "Any show that many times could get boring."

Usa has sat down on the edge of the bed and I move forward and put my hand lightly on her back. The two talk for a little while longer then Hotaru suddenly asks, "Are you two dating?"

"You could say that," I answer. Usa seems to be in shock. "How did you figure that out?"

"How close you stand to her, the way you have your hand on her back, the fact that you would normally be with the Queen, and I saw it on ET last night."

"What's ET?" I ask.

Hotaru looks at me as if I've grown an extra head, and Usa laughs. When she calms down, Usa explains, "ET is one of the leading Hollywood gossip shows."

"I told you," I whisper in her ear.

"Oh, shut up," she laughs.

Hotaru looks at us and smiles. "You look happy together," she says with knowledge beyond her years. "You deserve it."

We both look at her and then at each other. Neither of us have any clue what to say. If it had come from an older person, I likely would be able to respond, but from this child, all the responses I know hardly seem appropriate. So, I gently kiss Usa's cheek, then Sarah's hand and step back. The two seemed to have bonded during our short visit, and I give Usa some room.

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Hotaru certainly threw us for a loop. No wonder the doctors find her bitter and cynical. They treat her like a young child, but she has matured extremely quickly. She likely has some emotional understanding that I don't have. She isn't as well educated in some stuff, but still...

Endy gives Hotaru a kiss on the hand and moves back. As wonderful as it is to have him at my side, I'm grateful for the space at this moment.

"My mom was worried about you when Darien died. I saw you on the news a couple months ago for something and you still looked really sad. But now you are so happy. I hope I'll get to see your wedding. You both need each other."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"I'm dying. They say when you're dying you grow up faster. My parents don't want to admit it, so I act like a kid, but I get frustrated with the way they all treat me. You aren't like that. You'll make him happy. He needs someone like you, that doesn't care about anything but the character. He's a little more demanding with what he needs, but you have it, and the strength to keep it.

"Will you come visit me again?"

She is still a child. A brilliant, mature child, but a child.

"I'd love to. Next week, same time, same place?"

"Sure. I like you."

"I like you too, Hotaru," I say and give her a hug. "I'll see you at 11:30 next Wednesday."

She giggles and smiles and nods.

I get up and meet everyone else outside the room. Endy smiles at me and I move in close to his side, taking strength in his touch.

"New friend?" he asks.

"She is so lonely."

"Sounds familiar."

"Maybe I can spread some of our happiness," I say. "I'm coming back to visit her again next week. Maybe it'll become a regular visit. I'll tell you more later," I whisper so as to not be overheard.

We visit many more children over the next hour, but none strike at either of our hearts the same way Hotaru did. We meet back up with the Queen and Armaros, and a pair of twins who were in the hospital presented all of us with a small gift. Serenity got a beautiful bouquet of flowers, Armaros and Endy each got a basket of local maple syrup products, and I am given an adorable little teddy bear. As the children present the bear to me, I give them each a hug in thanks, and they smile shyly. Endy takes my arm in his and, after saying goodbye, we step out of the building.

The crowd has grown since we went in, including massive press coverage. Endy keeps a tight hold on my arm and smiles at me. Then the teens start.

Choruses of "I love you, Endy" fill our ears. Endy doesn't smile quite as brilliantly at me, his annoyance just visible in his eyes.

Mocking the hoards, I whisper, "I love you more, Endy."

This returns the smile to his face in full force and after looking at me, he laughs.

"My heart belongs to you," he whispers back. "Only and always you."

I smile at him and laugh lightly to keep the blush from my face.

"You are a charmer," I say. "But I've been warned about you Elysish gents; you and your gorgeous, refined accents. They can really deceive a girl.

"And I love it."

"Then I'll seduce your ear off," he says in a husky voice in my ear.

This time I do blush and glare at him, or as best I can without appearing too flirtatious. Endy gives me a puppy dog look, begging for forgiveness and I tap the arm I'm holding lightly and laugh.

"If we keep this up the cameras will have a field day," I finally say.

"You're with me. They already are," Endy says.

We walk the last several meters in silence to the waiting limo and get in. Jon and Endy's bodyguards laugh at us as I beat on Endy with my new teddy bear for having twice embarrassed me while the cameras were flashing. Endy finally grabs the bear from me and passes it to the guys on the other side of the car.

"My teddy!" I cry.

"No weapons allowed," Jon laughs.

"Aren't you forgetting that I don't need physical weapons? I can get even in other ways," I suggest as I move my hands to where I can begin to tickle Endy. Unfortunately, Endy catches on before I can carry out my threat and grabs my hands.

"Give her the bear back," he says. "It suits her."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You have an innocence that I love. It's very attractive," he whispers in my ear as he gives me my bear. I cuddle it close to my chest and hide my blush as I look down at it.

"Your face turns a beautiful shade of pink when you bush," Endy says, raising my face to look at his. "Are you sure you don't have noble ancestors?"

"Who says you have to be noble to look graceful?"

"No one. You just emanate the characteristics of nobility. The way you carried yourself today is bound to impress Gran."

"I hope so," I whisper.

"She likes you, don't worry," Endy comforts me, pulling me into his chest. "Jon wouldn't be here if she didn't."

We sit together for a moment, comforting the others doubts away about our obstacles when Endy's bodyguard begins to speak.

"The palace has asked for a statement from the two of you to give to the press. And they would like to speak with you, Miss Shields."

"Usa," I correct quickly. I don't much care for that title anymore.

"That sounds reasonable," Endy says. "When do they want the statement?"

"As soon as possible. This afternoon, if you could."

"And me?" I ask.

"We'll look after that later," Jon assures me.

Endy seems ready to protest, but decides otherwise. Then quietly says, "Look out for her, Jon."

Jon nods.

I kiss Endy's cheek and smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know, but I still will," he answers quietly then raises my face to his for a long, comforting kiss.

I wonder if he'll ever learn to use tongue? It's not that I don't like his kisses as they are, I mean, he has wonderful lips, but there can only be so much passion without tongue, and we are pushing that border.

Maybe it's a good thing we're going to be so far apart for the first bit of our relationship. We really have connected on a higher level than I've know. Darien and I were very close, I trusted him with everything, but there is something extra here with Endy. I don't know if I'll ever be able to name it.

I love sitting here in his arms. Being surrounded, held by love is a completely unique sensation. It is enchanting.

"We're here, sire," the driver pages back to us.

I look out the tinted windows expecting to see the deli I told Endy about, but instead see that we're at a small but ritzy restaurant that Mary and I often stop at when out shopping. I give Endy a questioning look. He offers me his hand.

We get out of the limo and enter the elegant, colonial building. It looks very similar to the houses out at the landing, and has both the traditional dining room and private rooms. Apparently, Endy called ahead as we are seated on the balcony of a private room where our bodyguards are seated. Endy orders a home-style burger and I try not to laugh. I get a chicken caesar salad.

"I'd heard you liked fast food, but it still seems weird," I say when we are alone.

"Why can't I enjoy a burger? I'm only human too."

"That you enjoy a burger makes me think otherwise," I joke. "A prince eating a burger. And not just a prince, you! It just doesn't fit."

"Then you don't know me nearly as well as I thought," Endy says, obviously hurt.

"I don't know you that well, but I knew you'd enjoy it because it's simple, normal. But with the way you carry yourself, your manner, eating a burger doesn't fit. Especially when we're in front of people with your grandmother," I explain. "Even now you aren't entirely being yourself."

Endy nods, agreeing with me. Forgiveness and regret in his eyes for his earlier comment, but something else, too. It arrived after my last comment. Loneliness. Oh, Endy! Someday I'll fill that gap for you.

"I don't know if I can anymore," he says. I take his hand but wait for him to continue. It is several minutes.

"I'm forgetting who I am. There was once a time when I would put on a face only for the camera, but as I got older, I had to be more and more aware of everything. When mum died, I found myself putting a face more often then as university started it got worse. Since dad – I hardly ever am myself. I'm getting rather sick of it, but it's like a drug. I can't stop myself."

"Do you want to?"

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

She asks tough questions.

"I don't know," I say as I look away. That isn't entirely true. I know that I want to be myself without being a politician or actor. But that can only be done if I let down my walls.

"Yes you do," Usa tells me. "You're just not ready to go there yet."

"Why don't you just say I'm afraid?" I ask.

"You're not. You aren't running away from this, you know it's there, and if you had to, you could face it, but you'd rather not. In time, you'll be able to. I'll help you through," Usa explains to me. "Just like you're helping me."

What does she need my... Darien. Of course! She's put up barriers too. Only she's more ready to take them down. She's seen the other side and wants back there. With me.

"I love you, Usa," I say quietly.

Usa was about to respond as our food arrived. She gives me a small smile and we wait patiently until we are alone again.

"Help me be free again," I whisper before she can speak.

She shakes her head. "You aren't ready yet."

"What would make me ready?" I feel hurt that she doesn't have faith in me.

"You'll feel ready to leave the past in the past. And you'll be able to talk to me."

"I already do that."

"Tell me about you then," she challenges. "Endy, I love you. I can read you, but you can't talk about the you I'm getting to know. When you are there, then I can help you, support you, but this a journey you have to make on your own. Are you ready to start?"

"With you by my side I'm ready for anything."

We continue talking on less serious subjects as we eat. Just as we finish our meal, I decide to invite her.

"Usa, I got a call from your province's premier earlier. He suggested that I may want to bring a guest tonight," I begin. Usa smiles shyly, yet reassuringly at me. Guess she's figured out what I'm after. "I would be honored if you'd join me."

"I'd love to, Endy," she says with a dazzling smile. "The press?"

"There shouldn't be too much coverage. It isn't being well publicized."

"Alright. What are you wearing?"

"Tux," I answer. "Simple black and white, though a more modern cut."

A devilish smile appears on Usa's face. "I think I need to go shopping."

"Why must women collect so many clothes?"

"The thrill of wearing something new and everyone commenting on it. It's a rush. And you have to stay on top of style. Colors change every season. Besides my favorites, I give my old clothes away at the center, though. The girls that are the same size as me are some of the best dressed," she giggles.

"Glad I won't have to worry about the size of your closet, then."

"Don't be so sure. I have three closets full plus a wardrobe full of coats. I won't even go into shoes," there is a warped grin on her face as she says this.

"Mom outdid you at least," I say. She loved clothes too.

"What time do I need to be ready?"

"I'll arrange to have the limo stop at your apartment on the way at around quarter to seven?" I offer.

Usa nods. 'What about tomorrow?"

"We're going to the museum and are to preside over the changing of the guard. Then I'm making a solo appearance in a park. I can't ask you to join me for the changing of the guard, but if you're available for the rest of the day, I'd like to spend the majority of my last day here with you, even if it is with the press."

"I wish you didn't have to go. When will we see each other again?"

"I don't know. Our tour finishes in Victoria on the last Sunday in July. Maybe I'll be able to stop over here for a week on my way back."

For a moment, Usa had looked extremely happy at the idea, then thought about the date and seemed less cheerful.

"What is it, love?" I ask gently. It's weird saying that, but it feels so right. And Usa seems to like it.

"That's the week I have off," she explains. Isn't that a good thing? "My family and the Shields are going out camping that week." Now I see why she was upset. "We've been going together for the last three years. Even though Darien isn't here this year – we have to go still.

"I wonder if you could come? Do you like tenting it?"

I smile. "It's been a few years, but I spent part of my gap year in South America. We had a good time trekking through the jungle."

"So you should have qualms with the forests of New York," she giggles. I love the sound of that happiness.

"I doubt it," I agree.

"Then I'll talk to my parents and Jim and Mary and I'll let you know if it'll even work on this end. Then we can look into your side."

"Everything will work and we'll get a week together, hopefully with no press."

"No, there won't be any press. We'll spend a week with just us and my family."

"And the three of us," Jon says. "I'm afraid I have to cut this visit short, Endy. You have to meet up with your grandparents shortly. Do you have a statement written yet?"

I sigh. "Time flies. I hadn't even thought about it."

"Could we have another ten minutes?" Usa asks.

"I can give you five. Endy, have you?" he asks cryptically.

"Yes. Usa's coming tonight."

"And we're going shopping right away," Usa smiles.

Jon groans. Usa laughs. "Get used to it, Hun. I go out shopping on a regular basis."

I send Jon a sympathetic look. I wouldn't mind going shopping with Usa, but I also have a deeper connection with her than bodyguard. Hopefully it won't be too much of a chore for him. I hate shopping with my cousins.

"I'll let you two write that statement," Jon says as he leaves.

"He's going to ask to be transferred back before I see you again," I joke.

"He'll get used to it. Besides, I won't be doing a lot of shopping this summer," Usa smiles. "Shall we get started?"

She pulls a notepad and pen from her purse. "I have no clue what to write," she confesses.

"May I?" I offer.

Usa hands me the pad and pen and I quickly write a brief statement saying that we have found that we share a connection and though we would like to have spent more time together out of the public eye our schedules left us with very little private time on the same continent. At this time, we are not giving interviews, nor will any of Usa's friends or family. I then ask the press to please respect Usa's privacy as they have my own. I hand it to Usa, she reads it and nods.

"You have nice writing," she says.

"Thanks. It took several months of private lessons to be deemed acceptable," I explain.

"What?" Usa asks in shock.

"I have to excel in everything I do. That would be considered chicken scratches by my writing instructor. My writing is near perfect when I try."

"That must have been awful!"

"Not too bad. I've suffered worse torments - etiquette class, for one."

This earns me a spiteful laugh. "I know those days. I have a feeling I'm due for some more soon, too."

"Don't go upgrading for me! I like you the way you are."

I hope she doesn't. I like her just like this. Cultured, yet still rustic, kind of back-woods. And relaxed. I find if you are too cultured, you become too stiff. I don't like the hardness society demands.

"I'll learn enough so I don't look like an idiot when I'm with you. I know English society isn't going to like me, but I'll at least play their game."

"I wish I could say you were wrong."

"It's alright, Endy. We can deal with it when, if it becomes an issue. For now we have to say goodbye before Jon has to play the bad guy again."

"You are so caring, love. That will earn you some points," I say as I get up and help Usa up into my arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispers, gazing into my eyes. I return her look though it quickly becomes something more. I gently kiss her lips and pull her closer to myself. She has much more experience at this than I do, but I'm learning. I've heard of using tongue, and it seems very appealing with her this close, but with how little we can see each other, I know I should hold back. She gets to me enough without that memory.

I pull away slowly and memorize every feature of Usa's face. She is so beautiful.

"I love you," I whisper. "I'm going to miss this. Holding you like this, having you near me. It's going to be a long month and a half."

"Don't rush away too quickly. We still have tonight and tomorrow. When does your plane leave?"

"Eight tomorrow night. Gran and Gramps leave at four."

"Then I'll be with you right up until you go through the terminal. I'll see you tonight, love."

We collect our belongings and leave the restaurant. I kiss Usa lightly and whisper "I love you" before getting into the limo without her.

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

All too quickly, the black car disappears down the street and I turn to Jon.

"Ready to shop?"

"If that's what you're doing, that's what I get to do," he says.

"You're going to take all the fun out of it!" I jokingly complain. "Will you help me pick a dress or am I going to have to call up one of my girlfriends for help?"

"I'll see what I can do," Jon says simply, but there is a smile in his eyes.

"Then let's get started."

I proceed to lead my poor newly acquired bodyguard around the ritzy high class shops picking out a dress, shoes and getting my hair done. Jon was somewhat relieved to get to sit down when we got the salon, but was more than a little uncomfortable with the conversation. He'll get used to the girl talk soon enough. The girls at the parlor were looking for any and all details about the new men in my life.

"So what's the deal with Mr. Mysterious?" my normal hair dresser, Joanne, asks.

"He's my bodyguard."

"Since when do you need a bodyguard?" she asks with a touch of her native Newfie accent.

"Since she's dating Prince Endymion," Kelsey, the manicurist says from her stool.

"What?" Joanne looks at me in shock. "Since when? You were in here less than a week ago still depressed over Darien."

"That was the night we started to get to know each other. We've seen each other as much as we could since," I answer.

"Ya-huh..." she prompts for more details. I just smile happily.

"How is he?" Kelsey asks.

"He's very proper, but wonderfully romantic," I answer. I know she was looking for more personally details, but I'm not giving them to anyone.

"And..."

"You've seen his picture. Use your imagination," I laugh.

"I've seen more than just his picture. I saw him kiss you yesterday on Extra!" Kelsey says.

"On the cheek, with a child in my arms!" I defend.

"Is he a good kisser?" Joanne asks.

I just sit with a dreamy look on my face.

"Is Mysterious taken?" Kelsey asks suddenly.

I blink in surprise and think about it. "I don't know," I answer then call, "Hey Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you attached to anyone back in Elysion?"

"Just my niece," he answers. "This job doesn't leave much room for dating."

Kelsey looks happy then disappointed as she figures out what he means. I try not to laugh at her.

"That must be so lonely," Joanne says quietly.

"We'll have to find a girl for you," I declare. "There is no way you should have to spend 24/7 with me. No matter how much of a celebrity I become, I'm not having you around me at all times. We'll both wind up in an institution."

Jon sends me a look which I laugh at then smile reassuringly. Eventually I'll find him someone, and hook them up, but it'll be interesting getting him to be willing to leave me alone long enough for them to go out. And being stuck with Endy and me – he deserves something.

The girls and I chatter on as Joanne finishes my hair. Thankfully, I was able to get them off the topic of Endy, but everything was very girlish chatter. Poor Jon.

We leave the salon with a complete outfit in toe (and a few extras) and catch a cab back to my apartment.

"Hey Jon," I ask suddenly as I'm putting away everything. "Are you expected to be around me all the time, or do I get to say 'see ya tomorrow', and you leave?"

"I'm expected to be close to you at all times. That generally means me having an apartment next to yours," Jon explains.

"I have a feeling that may be difficult to manage. You mind the spare room when we stay in the city? We can talk to the manager about getting any apartment in this hall if it becomes available. Finding a room at the Shields' shouldn't be a problem," I joke.

"Do you switch between the two regularly?"

"Not normally. I spend the school year here, holidays at my parents, and now the summer with the Shields. This week has just been really messed up."

Jon nods.

"I keep my schedule in a day timer. It's on the counter in the kitchen, I think," I say. "I'm going to get dressed," I add as I look at the clock. An hour an a half.

(8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8) Continued. (8)--}---}---- ----{---{--(8)

Another section finished. Again, I split up this day, they are just so long! Next part may be out before I go on holidays, it may not. It's written, I just have to edit it.

Do you think that I've introduced too many minor characters? Am I focusing on the main ones too much, or do you like it like that? Should I put in more interaction outside of the couple? This piece is totally about me experimenting with new writing techniques (and having one heck of a fantasy on paper), so anything you'd like to see for style? It may be a bit before it appears, as I've already written many parts of this, but it should show up here and there. Remember, plot is already set, so suggestions there are basically going to be ignored. I can tell you when to expect stuff, but that's about it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

"**W.I.S.E.** up! **R**ead a fic, **R**eview the fic, **R**evive fanfic standards!"


	7. Getting to Know You Day Five Part II

_I'm afraid that I didn't get this out as early as planned... sorry for the delay! Holidays hit faster than I expected, which were followed imediately by school (and I'm not kidding, day after I got back, I was in lectures again). The term has been crazy, I have had no social life, and now that I finally have time to breath again, I am bestowing (sp???) upon you this part, and hopefully a few more. Don't hold your breath on more than two more updates, but they are in the works! Now quit reading my boring drabble and get on with the fic! Ja!_

(8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8) Day 5 – Part II (8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8)

Half an hour. Too long. I want to be with her now. Hell, I wanted to be with her as soon as I left. I don't want to leave tomorrow. I just want to hold her in my arms for eternity.

Slowly, I remove my second tux from its travel bag. It's more modern than the last one I wore, but still has a classic look to it; a three button front with a small collar. The breast pocket is virtually hidden thanks to brilliant sewing. The shirt has a simple line to it, the buttons hidden by fabric over them, and a lower collar with just enough room for a small bow tie. I hope Usa likes it.

I carefully dress then straiten my hair and tie in the mirror. Tugging my jacket down, I leave my room and meet everyone to go to dinner. Gran nods approvingly at my suit and we leave for the limo. On our way to the dinner, we meet up with Usa's limo which stops right behind us. I take her arm as she gets out of the car and we go into the building.

The room is filled with older men and their wives. Thank you, Mr. Premier for letting me invite Usa. The introductions progress slowly, and Usa quietly whispers comments about the cabinet members in my ear. I had a hard time not bursting with laughter at some of them. Finally, we sit down to dinner.

On my left is Gramps and Usa to my right. The premier sits next to Gran and his wife across from me. Some other member of his caucus sits next to Usa, and another across from her. We both make polite conversation with the politicians and their wives, but pay most attention to each other. Usa knows the couple across from her, so when we aren't talking to each other, we generally speak with them. As the appetizers are served, I almost laugh as Usa waves the caviar on.

"Do you not like it?" I ask her quietly, smiling.

"I've been told it's an acquired taste," she whispers. "I'd just as soon not acquire it."

"You look stunning tonight. I can see why Darien liked to see you dressed up. It suits the elegant side of you."

"And the woodsy side?"

"You've perfected that look, too."

We continue to talk quietly as the next course is served. On the third course, however, Usa looks over at the couple across from her and the two women start to laugh. I look at Usa, perplexed.

"This dish was once served at a dinner party hosted by the leader of the opposition. It ended up all over his front and the front page of the paper the next day. Our dear premier enjoys showing he can keep his on his plate," she explains.

"Sounds like something Tony would do," I smile. Our dear Prime Minister is known for worse things.

Usa smiles at me and holds my hand under the table as we continue with dinner. There is the occasional advantage to being left handed. Dinner finishes and the men begin to go to the games room for brandy and to talk politics and the women to the parlor to gossip. Just as I am about to say goodbye to Usa for the night, the premier's wife comes up to us.

"There can't be much of interest for the two of you surrounded by all us old folks," she sighs. I begin to protest but she cuts me off. "I'm sure you'd rather spend time together than with us, at least." We cautiously nod in agreement. "Why don't you come with me, then? Your bodyguards will make suitable chaperones, though I'm sure you wouldn't need one," she adds with a smile.

She leads us to another room, the guys following not far behind.

"Have a good time," she says to us as she leaves, hinting at something else. I smile at her, though both Usa and I know nothing will happen. The room is very ornate with a large fire place covering one wall along with many picture frames. The other walls follow with the Victorian theme and have ornate wall paper and portraits covering them. I lead Usa to the couch with its back to the door. She lets me sit down first then curls up against me.

"Mmm," she sighs into my chest.

"I could stay like this forever," I say quietly as I run my hand over Usa's cheek. "Your premier is very considerate."

"He wants to keep us together," Usa tells me. "I saw him talking with the Minister of Tourism a few minutes before his wife came to talk with us."

Damn. "I hate politicians."

Usa shifts positions and kisses me briefly. "We're bringing money to this province. It isn't a bad thing. We still get to spend time together."

"I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," she whispers. "I love you."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a time just enjoying each other's presence.

"I talked to mom and the Shields this afternoon. They'd love for you to join us."

"I'll talk with the palace and see what can be arranged. Have you spoken with them yet?"

"Jon wants me to call in the morning," she explains. "It's weird having him around. It's going to take a lot of getting used to."

I hold Usa a little more tightly. "You'll get used to him. Just make him take some time off when he gets too much. I don't get much time away from these guys, but we all need a break from each other at times. I try to get out every few weeks without them."

"I think I'll need a night off more often than that. I'm used to having the car to myself as I drive around and not having to make certain anywhere I go into is secure."

"Besides being claustrophobic, what do you think of Jon?"

"We'll get along. I feel sorry for him, though. I have a hard time keeping up with my life. Now we both have to. Though he does have good taste. I wasn't even thinking about trying this dress on, but I love it."

"It looks wonderful on you," I say before kissing her forehead. "You're not going to fall in love with his accent?"

"It's nearly the same as yours!" she laughingly disputes. "As long as I can talk to you, you will be the only one my heart belongs to. Though I may have to learn your accent if I'll ever fit in with your upper class."

"We can work on it," I agree. "But you'll have to have it perfect if they'll even start to accept it, unfortunately."

"Then I'll have to work hard," she says in a pitiful attempt which I have to laugh at.

"I promise, love, we'll work on it," I tell her once I stop laughing. "Though I like your Acadian accent better."

"How is this going to work, Endy?" Usa moans despairingly. "I don't know how I'll make it without you."

"Oh, love," I say, resting my head on hers. "I don't know how this will work, either. But I know I love you, and I'll do whatever I have to in order to have you with me. I promise, I'll call you as often as I can while we're touring, and I'll give you my number when I'm back in Elysion so you can call me, too. This summer I'll visit you, and we'll see what else we can arrange. I promise you I'll be here for Darien's anniversary. We'll get through the next few years somehow."

"Endy," Usa sighs. I wait for her to continue. "Oh, God. Endy, I am so in love with you, it's almost scary. How fast I've fallen is. A year ago, I would have sworn I knew all the ins and outs of love, but I know now I didn't. I still don't. Darien was part of me, he still is, but our love was nothing like what is growing between us. Last night on the phone, you asked me what I saw my future as. It was changing then, but now I know. All I can see is you. Being with you is all I want. I'm ready to do almost anything to be with you. I don't want to have to be without you."

Wow. I don't have a thing to say to that. My beautiful, stunning girlfriend just confessed her true feelings; putting the love we have higher than the one she shared with her boyfriend of three years. Gently, I turn her in my arms and kiss her. She had been close to tears when she finished speaking and takes a minute to relax into the kiss. Slowly, I deepen it, letting the love and desire she stirs in me to show. Though I know I shouldn't, and had promised myself to restrain, I slowly run my tongue along her lips, slipping it between them as they part. She seems pleased that I initiated the deeper kiss as her own tongue explores mine and my mouth. I follow her lead, but quickly get an understanding of what Usa desires. Passion builds between us as we learn the others pleasure points. The feeling of Usa being so close is unbelievable. She presses her body closer to mine, but we both want to be closer. Usa lies back on the couch and I follow her, lying over top of my princess, continuing to kiss her. Slowly I ease my weight partly onto her apparently delicate body and she rises to meet me.

A sudden jolt of electricity flows through me as our hips make contact bringing me crashing back to reality.

"Fuck," I mutter as I stop kissing Usa and begin to move away.

"Endy," Usa gently pleads as I walk over to the fireplace.

I don't answer for a few minutes as I regain my composure. Usa walks over to me, uncertain herself. I hold her lightly, just enough to let her know that I'm not upset with her and comfort myself that she isn't mad at me.

"Usa."

"It's alright, love," she comforts. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"For loving me the way you do. For going against everything you've been taught to comfort me. For showing me I can still arouse a man's passion."

God. "Don't go there, love. I can't do that yet. It may be a long time before I can. I'm sor-"

"Don't say it. Don't ever apologize to me for what you're not read for. It took me a long time before I was. I'm happy just being in your arms. I love you, Endy. That's all there is to it."

"I love you Usa. But I still feel I owe you an explanation," I say as I lead her to another couch in the room. The one we were on holds too much passion.

"You don't owe me anything, Endy. And I don't want you to ever feel like you do. Only ever do something if you want to. Besides, we needed to stop. We are hardly in an appropriate location for a make out session."

I smile and lightly kiss her forehead. "Agreed. We need to watch what and where we do anything. We're here by sheer luck as it is. You could have been in the other room surrounded by all those old women, talking with Gran." Usa looks up at me, distressed.

"It's alright love. I didn't know we'd be splitting or I would have spoken with you about it. But we're here instead.

"God, Usa. How, what am I doing? I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to you. It's like everything I've ever been taught has simply flown right out the window. I just want you near me, but I feel, I don't know. I love you with such a passion that it scares me. I don't have any idea what you need from me, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to give it to you. I don't want to loose you."

Usa hugs me comfortingly. "You won't lose me, Endy. I love you, which means I'll wait for you. I still have two more years of school, so we won't even be on the same side of the ocean most of the time. And you have the time you have to put in the military. We'll be busy. By the time I can even move to Elysion, or wherever you're stationed, you'll want to go further than you think. Don't worry about losing me, love. Having your love and support is all I want. You're all I need."

I already want you so bad, though, I think. I need to get a handle on these hormones that are just running away on me. "Will I have more control of myself by then? I loose it around you. All I care about is you, even at functions like this. Usa, as much as I love you, if I can't keep my wits about me..." I let my concern hang. If I don't get better at this I won't be able to have Usa around.

"From what I've seen it gets better. You'll adjust to it as we spend more time together. And you still have control with me around. My friends would still find you stiff if you acted like you did tonight around them. But that's society for you," Usa giggles into my chest.

"Do you find me 'stiff'?" I ask, concerned.

"No!" she protests. "At least not for where we are. If you acted any differently, I'd be concerned. Though I'll warn you, excessive manners in private wear on a girl. Unless you're always the perfect gentleman, don't try them on me."

(8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8)

"Better warn Jon, too," Endy laughs. "I'm afraid we English tend to be well mannered. Opening doors, letting the lady go first, it's what we tend to do when in the company of ladies."

"I'm hardly a lady," I explain.

Endy laughs. "You could have fooled me. You certainly play the part well."

Sigh. This hurts. I don't want to burst any images he has of his dream girl, but if for me to fit that mold would be impossible if he is expecting a lady.

"Playing a part is all I'm doing, though," I say quietly. "I'm really nothing more than a simple country girl."

"Then you'll enjoy holidays at Balmoral," Endy jokes. "I know you prefer to be in the country, Usa. I'm the same way. Letting your hair down and enjoying the open is much more comfortable. But when it comes down to it, you are every bit as regal as I am. You respect your elders, show confidence in what you do, and are well mannered. Those aren't traits that are easily taught. You are a natural lady. A natural princess," he adds with a kiss.

Princess. God, this is scary. I wonder if I'll ever be comfortable with the idea. And not just Princess. Queen. Endy will be King one day, and will want me as his wife. I'll do it – for him.

"I love you, Endy," I say quietly into his chest.

"I love you, Usa. I wish you didn't have to be something you're not."

"I wish no one had to. But it's reality. You like this less than I do, I bet."

"But that's what I've been raised to do. You've been thrown into it."

I give a half hearted laugh. "The two guys I've gotten serious with are both part of this circle. There are those who would say that I'm only into powerful men."

"But you just want someone who'll love you. And maybe look after you. If you'll excuse me for saying it, you want a guy who will lead you. You are a strong character, but want – need – someone you don't have to use that power with. A way for you to re-fuel your energy."

"Yep. You've got me. But you have that same power. Maybe more than I do. Being a leader is exhausting. A strong partner is necessary in our lives. For you even more."

"As long as I have you I won't have to worry. I have all I need."

"I hope so," I say quietly.

Endy looks down sharply at me. "Don't doubt yourself, or us, love," he comforts gently. "You are all I want – need. One day I'll have you with me all the time and I'll show you how good you are. You are extremely supportive of me, loving me, and caring about me. I hope I can return the favor. In this world love only goes so far, but your actions speak volumes. I love you, Usa."

I don't know how I can find men like Darien and Endy, but I am so grateful I've been given this chance. When I lost Darien, I never thought I would find someone who could compare with him. Endy is quite different from him, but is just as special to me. He isn't as sure about what to do in a relationship as Darien was, but I don't think he's had as much experience with girlfriends. He certainly learns quickly. I wonder if he's gotten much guidance from his grandfather? He seems pleased with the idea of me dating his grandson. I can't tell a thing from Serenity, though Endy seems to think she likes me.

We sit in a relaxed silence for a time until the clock on the mantle chimes half past ten.

"We probably should make an appearance," I say, but make no motion to act.

"Probably," Endy agrees, also making no move.

"Won't you get chewed out for not being there – for me not being there to talk with your grandmother?"

"Probably," he agrees as he runs his hands over my arms.

"Why are you so unconcerned about all this?"

"Gran wants to know that I've found a good woman to marry. I won't lie to you – she had you investigated, she's had info on you since the morning we went out riding. She's good at figuring people out and seems happy with you. Everyone wants me to be happy. This is where I'm happiest. Besides, if we showed up now, it would cause more scandal than if we just stayed here. You'll talk with Gran sooner or later."

"Why do I feel like I'm being set up for a job interview?"

"Because you are," a new voice says from the door. I feel Endy tense slightly behind me and I turn in his embrace from facing the fireplace to look at the door.

"Prince Armaros," I say with a start as I scramble to rise.

"Relax, child," he says, quietly, stopping me half way. "If you can sit so comfortably in the arms of the crown prince you needn't bother with such irritancies as rising when I enter the room – at least when you're the only ones in it."

I sit back down on the couch, though no longer in the same position of leaning against Endy's chest between his legs. Endy now sits beside me with his arm around my waist.

"To what do we owe this surprise?" Endy asks.

"I wanted you to know we would be staying here for another hour, and perhaps get a chance to speak with you, Miss Shields."

"Please, just call me Usa," I say softly. I really do feel like I'm in a job interview. 'Are you good enough to date our grandson – possibly be his Queen?'

"You needn't be shy around me, dear. I have no interest in ending any of your happiness. I would appreciate a chance to get to know you, though."

"Join us, then, granddad," Endy offers, waving to the couch opposite us. Armaros accepts the invitation and sits down. "Do you mind explaining your comment as you entered?" Endy asks as he holds me a little tighter.

"You both know what I meant," Armaros answers. "When you date anyone, especially if the public knows about it, your girlfriend is being evaluated for her potential to become queen, Endy. And you, Usagi, are fitting into the role very well. You adapt quickly. From what I've seen of you, you will take on the challenge very well. But I would like to get to know you."

Good grief! Is there anyone who doesn't' look so far into the future to see me marrying Endy? Then again, I can see me marrying him. I want to marry him.

"There isn't much about me which you probably haven't already found out. I'm from a simple, French family, grew up in the country, and started dating the son of an influential Englishman in high school. We were very in love but eight months ago, he died in a riding accident. Endy is the cause of my moving on with living."

It seems like a lifetime ago. Life before Endy. There certainly wasn't much to it since Darien. Endy brought me back. I owe him so much, but that isn't close to why I'm with him. As grateful as I am to Endy I don't feel I need to give him anything in return for his gifts. All he needs is my love, and that's all I need to give.

"You've done the same for me," Endy whispers in my ear.

Armaros smiles at us and the intimate gestures we share. I wonder if he'll be reminding Endy about his position, or leave it to his bodyguards. Poor Jon will probably have to talk to me about it. One must love these situations when you first get serious.

"I heard you're responsible for a summer riding camp," Armaros leads the conversation, noticeably away from any common ground between Endy and I. "You must really enjoy riding."

"Very much. I have a small mare who the Shields keep. She and I have explored quite a bit of the forest. The woods are a part of us, you could say. For as long as I can remember I've been at home in them. Luna and I are out very often."

"Do you hunt, then?" Armaros asks.

"I've been out with some of the men from my neighborhood a couple of times, but I don't have the patience to sit that long, and they won't track," I answer.

"How do you track on a horse?" Endy asks.

I laugh.

"You don't," I explain. Oops. "I'm sorry, this is my mistake. Out here, hunting generally implies going out into the woods with a .44 and getting a duck, rabbit, or if your real lucky, a deer or some other big game."

"But you don't have any problem with the hunt?" Armaros inquires.

"There isn't much point to most hunting, but I don't have any concerns with it as long as it doesn't upset the ecosystem. When it's in excess then it should become a concern to everyone."

"I agree," Endy says. "Back home they raise animals to release for that entire purpose, so we don't disturb the wildlife."

"Would you feel comfortable going out, then?" Armaros inquires.

"It would all depend on whether the others going would feel comfortable with me there. The hunt is normally only taken part in by nobility, is it not?" Armaros inclines his head slightly, neither confirming nor denying my statement but urging me to continue. "I'm afraid my only link to a title is Endy. I can trace my family lines back to Revolutionary Edo. There are many who would not want Edoin peasantry riding next to them. I would rather not cause more of a rift between the upper class and Endy than necessary."

Armaros smiles and nods with approval.

"You certainly know how to keep the peace. Thank you for your time, my dear. I certainly hope to see you again soon," Armaros says as he stands to leave, accenting his words with a kiss to my hand.

I am so relieved as he leaves. Endy relaxes back into the couch and I follow, leaning into him.

"That was-" I pause, trying to find the right word, "interesting."

Endy nods in agreement, running his hand through my hair. "You can say that again. But you did everything perfectly."

"I thought he meant something completely different by hunting."

"That is what hunting is to you. You still have these beautiful forests full of wildlife to hunt. I'm afraid all we have are the odd grove left. You recovered beautifully, and answered very diplomatically. Were you saying how you really feel, though?"

"We both know that a lot depends on how I'm received by your nobles. If it didn't cause too much fuss and you want me to join you, I'll go."

"Do you want to go?" Endy questions.

"I don't know enough about it to say one way or the other. But if it means more time with you, definitely."

"Only if you enjoy it," Endy says with a kiss. "I may just not go if I have to choose between your obliging presence and your happiness."

"We'll just have to see, then. It must be more interesting than hunting at least. You are on a horse."

Endy laughs at me and I sense him relaxing further.

"Why must the world be so large? It keeps us so distant, when all I want is to be near you," I sigh.

"I'll never be far where it counts. You'll always be close to my heart, and on my mind, even if you aren't near me," he swears, playing with my hair.

"And you will stay with me," I whisper. "Endy, what do you think you'll be doing when you leave?"

"Probably the same sort of things I've been doing here. It's exhaustingly dull. I'm not too fond of touring."

"I would think it would be interesting," I say. "I would like to get to know more about my country. I probably know more about basic world politics and the great wars than about my own nation. But it's not like there's much to know."

Endy nods. "You live in a relatively peaceful country. Even with fighting going on around you, you manage to stay under the radar. There hasn't been much news worthy of the history books lately."

"We just hid in the South's shadow. It's relatively safe there."

"That is an interesting nation. They are continuously re-defining their foreign policy and shifting their views fairly rapidly. For having been known to our civilization for only five hundred years they certainly have a lot of modern history."

"The history before is more interesting. I wish we weren't as ignorant of the natives' culture when we started to settle this land. So much was lost."

"We are still learning," Endy states. I lean in to him in agreement.

"We preach humility and understanding but don't follow our own instructions," he adds.

I don't respond for several minutes; even as I do, it's on a slightly different topic.

"You've spent time in the third world, haven't you? What did you do?"

"During my gap year I went some time in the Deep South with a volunteer group where we worked to help improve their place in life; housing, food, education. But even then we were instilling western culture on them."

"I wonder if we would ever be satisfied if, as they develop, it wasn't like how we did – to what we've become. If the people chose to keep their tribal ways I don't know if we would believe they were over the poverty line."

"We are very self righteous, aren't we?"

"In humility comes greatness."

Endy tightens his hand around my waist for a moment in agreement then moves to face me.

"You are amazing, you know that? I don't know how I'll be able to make it though this next month away from you, knowing that I'm on the same continent, in the same country."

To keep from crying, I laugh gently. "By the time you're on the west coast we'd be closer if you were in Elysion."

Endy smiles at me and hold my hand gently, reassuringly. "We'll manage, somehow," he promises. "I'll be back here as fast as I can and we'll have real time together."

"Just you, me, my family, the guys, a couple of tents, and the bugs."

"I'd rather it was just us and the bugs."

"No, I'd take everything else and a grizzly before the bugs," I laugh. "Maybe we'll go into New York for a day."

"Only if no one knows we're coming. I'd hate for our day to be ruined by snap-happy tourists and journalists."

"You're too pessimistic when it comes to cameras, Endy," I chastise. "I know you don't like them, but you have to get past it, and just let them flash. Give them limits, but let them in a bit."

"You'd be surprised," Endy says sarcastically. "People can be very rude and intrusive."

I gently kiss his nose. "They only seem rude if you let it get to you. You're a somebody. Us nobodies like to say they've met a somebody."

"You're a somebody too, now," Endy returns.

"So far it isn't too bad. The neighbors are very interested in my love life suddenly, though."

Endy laughs a rich baritone laugh. It is so rugged and sexy. But then, everything about him is. He is an unbelievable sportsman from what I've been told, but I know hardly anything about his culture; about what he thinks.

"Does that bother you, love?"

"Not in the least. I'm just as interested in theirs when something develops."

Again, that beautiful laugh. I've forgotten how wonderful it is to simply feel needed by a man.

"You are one in a million."

I laugh. "I should hope the odds are better than that. Say, one in five million. I like to be an original!"

"You are that, love. And you are the only one who has my heart, which makes you an even rarer find."

I smile delicately. "I certainly consider myself lucky to have been found by you."

(8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8)

Gazing down into her beautiful face, I feel so close to her, as if something were pulling us together. Her beautiful smile enchants me, and I feel as though I'm swimming in her dazzling blue eyes. To think that just days ago those love-filled pools were sorrowful plains of ice. And I am the cause of her happiness.

And she is mine. I don't know what was done for this sudden change in both our lives to occur, but I am so grateful He allowed it. Please, let us be together as long as Gran and Granddad. Let us be happy.

The remainder of our hour disappears all too quickly between our kisses and flirtations. The guards discretely knock on the door, giving us a warning that my grandparents were preparing to leave. Regretfully, I begin to rise from the couch, lifting Usa with me.

"It's time to join the world again, isn't it?" Usa sighs.

I chuckle and lightly kiss her. "Unfortunately. We should be in the hall as Gran and Granddad leave."

Usa looks longingly back at the couch and leans into me. "Let's go."

I kiss her a final time and we leave the room for the deserted hallway, the only signs of life are the three bodyguards seated outside our door. Quickly, however, the hall is filled with politicians as Gran and Granddad prepare to leave. We are sent off in the traditional grandness and invited to return as soon as possible. Usa on my arm, I follow Gran out and into a limo – thankfully not the same one as hers. She did give me a frightening look on our way out.

Once we are in the limo away from everyone else, Usa whispers, "I'm really starting to dread meeting your grandmother."

"Don't worry, love," I comfort. "She looks much more vicious than she is. Just as you guessed, Gran isn't too pleased I spent all this night with you, but she'll get over it. We needed this time more than she needs an interview with you."

I hold her close and she smiles up at me. "We can't keep putting this off, though."

"I know," I answer with all my reservations evident in my voice.

"Will you quit protecting me!" Usa chastises.

I feign hurt, "That's what you signed up for when you agreed to be my girlfriend."

Usa quickly moves to change my interpretation of her comment, but the look of love in both our eyes stops any argument as we share a soft kiss.

"Mon protecteur, mein schutz. Je t'aime," Usa whispers. "But don't smother me!"

I laugh and kiss her. "I didn't know you knew German."

"It was the only other language they taught at my high school besides Edoin. My teacher had a hard time getting me to have the correct accent, but I picked the rest up fairly quickly."

"And you want me to teach you an Elysish accent?"

"How else will I fit in? Besides, I insist on having the accent perfect, my teacher was happy with some of my first attempts – once I got the Edoin out."

"I guess I get to get the Easterner out," I sigh. "I prefer it though."

"Can ya stand de full out, eh?" Usa asks in a very thick accent.

"What?" I ask with a laugh.

Laughing herself, Usa says normally, "You can't even understand me when I speak true Easterner. And I'm not that good at doing the thick tongue."

"Would you understand me if I took a harbor accent?"

"Not too likely, but I'd do my best," Usa agrees. "I don't want to say goodbye yet," she adds as we pull up in front of her building.

"Nor do I. I enjoy the time I have with you too much."

"I wish I could invite you up, but your grandmother..."

"I don't care about her. You shouldn't worry either." Usa gives me a questioning look, but I reassure her by tightening the arm I have around her waist.

"Would you like to come up, then?"

"I'd love to," I say with a kiss. We both get up and Usa leads us to her apartment. My bodyguard begins to protest as I left the car but obligingly follows as I repeat that I don't care. Thankfully, no photographers are in the area.

Usa's apartment is elegantly decorated, definitely reflecting her feminine side. It's very cozy, yet still young. She must have some good parties here. I compliment her on the design, and she smiles, crediting the interior designer for the work. She then offers us all something to drink then excuses herself to change out of her dress, explaining, "You get to wear pants, and way fewer layers. These things are very stuffy, and irritating after a while."

As she left, my bodyguard gave me a look distinctly saying that nothing had better happen tonight. We are dead as it is.

"I'm going to call Michael. Hopefully he will be able to keep your grandmother from killing us," he says as he walks away.

"Are you going to express your disappointment as well?" I ask Jon.

"Not at all. She loves you, and you her. As long as you are awake enough tomorrow that this late night doesn't show, I don't see why you can't spend some time with your girlfriend. Just don't let it affect you in your princely duties."

"Thanks."

Jon nods. "When you leave it'll be easier if you've spent more time together. Less regrets that way."

"Look after her for me, Jon, please. I don't want her to get hurt by all this, but if she is, don't let her keep it to herself."

"There are enough obstacles in love, I'll do what I can to keep that crown of yours from adding more on this end. You can't let it put too many up on your end either. Usa would skin you alive."

"Don't I know it. She's got an amazing ability to read me. She knows when I'm hiding something, everything. But the weirdest part is I can do the same with her."

"You have a great connection, that's certain," Jon says as Usa emerges from her room. "I'll watch out for her. Enjoy your night," he taunts as he walks away so Usa and I can be alone.

She has changed into a much more comfortable looking pair of tan kakis and a wine tank top; a very attractive combination.

"You look much more relaxed," I whisper, taking her in my arms.

"This is definitely more comfortable," she sighs, leaning against my chest. "Why do you still have this thing on?" she refers to you jacket as she begins to unbutton it.

"Usa," I protest weakly. I'd just as soon be free of the confines of the suit.

She smiles reassuringly at me. "It's not fair for me to be in these clothes while you're in a tux," she explains as she finishes unbuttoning my jacket then undoes my bowtie once I surrender. Setting them on the back of a kitchen chair, Usa leads me through the living room onto the balcony where I am shocked at the sight of a small chesterfield with a tarp over it – though Usa quickly removes that.

Recovering from my shock quickly, I laugh at the sight.

"What?" Usa asks, like there was nothing odd about the image before me.

"Why?" I begin to ask.

"Would you rather sit in uncomfortable lawn furniture?"

"I suppose not, but –"

"It's different, I know, but I like it."

"So do I," I pull her down onto the chesterfield with me. Kissing her deeply, I smile contently. "I really like it."

Usa returns my kisses, urging me to lead with her restraint. I pick up quickly, pulling her closer to myself, deepening the embrace – the connection – further as I ease my tongue between her lips. The slow pace we started at quickly dissolves as passion builds. Soon neither of us has to take the initiative as we work as one, drawing closer as we divine the other's desires. For the second time this night, all I know of the world is the stunning petite in my arms. Now, much to my chagrin, Usa begins to lessen her return of my kisses. I relent, slightly, ceasing my administrations to 'come up for air'. However, gazing down into her passion filled eyes I nearly forget myself and return to kissing her breathless. Nearly.

"I love you, my beautiful princess," I whisper, inches from her lips.

"And I you, my handsome prince. I fear I may begin to search the papers for your picture so I can simply see your face."

"I'll have to visit you as often as I can then, so I don't become some two dimensional impression to you."

"You'll never be 2-D to me. Especially not after what you've shown me tonight," she adds with a provocative smile as she rubs her pelvis against my own.

I groan. "Usa!"

"Yes love?" she feigns innocence.

"You know what. Please, love –"

"Sh," she promises. "I won't. You don't have to keep this side of yourself all locked up, though. When you are ready we'll have some more fun."

When I'm ready. The way she talks...

"How close were you with Darien?"

Usa is taken by surprise.

"We had been dating for three years, and he had a ring in his pocket," she dodges. "Very. We could write a book on how to be intimate without being intimate."

"I must seem like a regular oaf –"

"No!" she protests quickly. "You are really quite amazing, love. Darien wouldn't know me by my actions were he you. I was skittish as a newborn kitten whenever he wanted to try something new. I was terrified that one thing would cause a chain reaction and things would go too far. But with time, I became used to the way things were and adapted to change, and we became closer. You are so much more adventurous than I was. Some day a friend will put some kinky idea in your head and you'll actually consider trying it. One day, you probably will."

I smile at her encouragements. "Knowing my friends, anything they suggest will have to wait until after we stand on the balcony of Buckingham."

This earns me a smile plainly saying she can't wait.

"Why are the fates so cruel as to give me a woman ready to play, yet forbid me from indulging?"

"If you weren't forbidden I wouldn't be nearly as playful," Usa taunts, running her hands through my hair, pulling my lips to hers.

"You are a little seductress," I laugh, kissing her back.

"Only for you. You and only you," she says between kisses.

Again, the passion builds between us, Usa letting me move as slowly as I please. I hold her close to me with one arm; the other had leisurely exploring her back, sides, stomach, almost everything there is to discover. Usa gently encourages me with quiet moans and the movements of her own hands. Just as I find myself reaching a point where I'd explored all I could I hear Usa's voice from earlier this night, "Only do something if you want to." God, I want to. And why not?

(8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8)

Oh, God! "Endy," I half moan, half exclaim at the feeling of his hand on my breast. Here I thought I was being bold with him. It feels so good to be held so lovingly, and my love is a natural. Endy seems slightly uncertain of himself, so again I moan as he massages me. "Don't stop, love. Please," I beg. Endy deepens the kiss.

Let this moment never end. If I could have anything at this time, it would be we never have to leave this moment. I hope Endy doesn't regret this. Better not let him get too carried away. Don't want any pictures of HRH groping his girlfriend hitting the press.

It feels so good.

"Endy," I whisper. He doesn't seem to notice. Damn testosterone. "Endy," I say again with a little more force, "I love this," he kisses me – why does he have to make this so difficult –"We have to stop." More kisses, though he begins to back off. My body aches to have him back.

"I know," he whispers, still kissing me. I allow him to raise us to a seated position, me kneeling over his lap. If this doesn't stop soon we're going to have to go in.

Endy starts to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. In my already aroused state, I simply sigh with delight, tilting my head back, giving him better access to the hyper-sensitive flesh under my chin.

"You're distracting me," I state.

"I know," he says covering me in kisses.

"Endymion!" I manage to protest.

Finally, he stops. "I yield," he whispers, it's barely audible. Then slightly louder, and much more huskily, "I love you."

God. Two words. The most powerful words he could ever say. His passionate "I love you pales in comparison to Endymion's "I yield". It wasn't Endy who said it, but Endymion. I'm starting to see the difference. Rather, he's letting me, giving me so much of himself – showing a side that very few ever get to see.

"I can never explain how much that means to hear, Endymion," I whisper. "I love every single part of you, Endy."

Endy smiles lovingly at me, noting that I can see the difference between the royal and the man. "The prince may belong to God and country, but I belong to you," he promises.

"That is all I could ask for," I whisper.

"I wish I could give you more –"

"Sh," I interrupt. "Elysion may have your days, and one day possibly mine, but the nights are ours."

"And when I have to go on a world tour?"

"You'll call me as much as you can – if I'm not with you."

"I hope the people will be happy with you, because I don't think I'll let them chose any differently," Endy whispers. "I guess we'll find out soon. The first of the poles should be in by evening."

"They certainly move fast," I say in amazement. Bracing myself, I ask, "Worst case?"

Endy looks away.

"Tell me," I plead.

"Worst case?" he looks at me then away, unable to say the next words while looking at me. "They see you as a want-to-be; a peasant French girl from the colonies with no right..." he can't finish.

I nod, unable to speak.

"That is the worst case, though, love. The absolute worst. More likely they will be unsure of the stunning mademoiselle with the recently deceased boyfriend who brought her into my world. 'Though she has shown a kind, compassionate side, a charity worker, how dedicated is she to our prince?' they'll ask. And I know the answer, and in time, they will. Eventually, they will love you as they love me, and I'm so sorry for it."

"So am I, because all the worry you put towards that takes away from your love of your people, your family, and me."

Endy looks at me in shock, his questioning eyes reflect his internal battle. I allow him to muse, recalling how not long ago Sandy had a similar conversation with me at the center one afternoon. After Darien died, the Sheilds and I received a huge amount of press coverage. I was terribly depressed over my loss, and the publicity just seemed to rub it in, and I was becoming bitter. Sandy and I were out playing with the children, very half-heartedly on my part, when she confronted me using similar words to what I just did with Endy. I rapidly snapped out of the bitterness, letting the press in as long as they respected my limits.

I doubt it will be as easy for Endy. They are much more intrusive with him, and can be viewed as part of the cause of his mother's death.

"You're right," he whispers, standing up and resting his arms on the balcony rail. I remain on the couch, giving him the space he needs.

"They terrify me, Usa," he says quietly. "Spiders, heights, and flying I don't blink an eye at. Public speaking is a snap, but the press... The press. Oh, they have the power to destroy something you have spent years creating in seconds. They killed mom years before she died, and I guess you could say they are slowly taking care of Elios and I as well. But it's time I change that – past time. 'Nothing is either good or bad, but thinking makes it so', as Shakespeare said. It's time I stopped thinking of the press as bad," he states firmly, turning to me. "I just wish I knew how."

I immediately take my cue and stand, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You simply have to make yourself believe that it's okay to be in front of the camera. Every time you notice that you are hating the situation, think of how much I adore the way you deal with them, and that gorgeous smile," which he just happens to flash at that moment. "You don't play fair," I add, running my hands up his chest preparing to pull his head to mine.

"Who said love is fair?" he answers, kissing me before I had gotten to his neck.

It is a gentle kiss this time. Showing all the love we feel for each other, yet involving no tongue, or anything else. It is simply an intimate connection of mind though lips, and perhaps the most powerful thing we could ever share.

"I love you, Usa," my handsome Englishman whispers, his hands resting on the small of my back. I gaze up into his gorgeous blue eyes and smile at the love and happiness shining there.

"I love you," I answer.

We simply enjoy the moment, both knowing that this is going to be goodbye. All too rapidly, Jon is opening the balcony door and Endy is leading me in. As he puts on his jacket, I tie his bow-tie.

"It's been a while since I've done this," I confess, my fingers nimbly working the strip of fabric.

"You seem to know what you're doing, love," Endy says, trying to inspect my work, bending his head.

I laugh. "Keep your chin up! I may be a lot shorter, but it still gets in the way!"

Endy also laugh, sticking his chin high up, "Is this good enough?"

I quickly finish tying it and pull his head down. "That's too far away," lowering his head to mine I whisper, "This is where I like it much better."

Endy quickly kisses me with the wonderful perfection he is.

"I agree. I like this much better."

We kiss once more then part as he goes to the door and we say goodbye for the night. Endy promises that he'll be by in the morning to pick me up. As I close the door behind Endy and his bodyguards, I sigh and lean against it. Jon smiles at me.

"Did you have a good night?" he asks.

"Unbelievable," I answer, with a devilish smile I add, "He is the most wonderful kisser."

"I don't think I want details," Jon laughs. "Did you get him to relax?"

"I'm starting to. Have you spent much time with him?"

"I was one of his father's bodyguards."

"Oh, Jon," I whisper.

"It's alright. There are very few who knew, but Charles had been having problems for a while before his death. He kept it very well hidden – I only knew because I was always there. He never told the boys, they only found out after the first attack. The public after the second."

"And the third took him. No wonder Endy hates sharing."

"You're the first person I've seen him open up to since his father. He makes sure Elios talks to him, but won't tell him much."

"He doesn't seem used to spilling his guts," I agree, smiling, "I'm doing what I can to coax it out of him. You men have a universal flaw – you won't talk to each other."

"Yes, well, what can you do?" Jon laughed. I smile connivingly. "I don't want to know."

"I wasn't about to tell," I joke. "I'm going to bed. It's gong to be a long day."

(8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8) Continued. (8)--)---)---- ----(---(--(8)

_I hope you enjoyed! A little racier than most of my writing, this part was intended to focus on them becoming closer both emotionally and physically. Were you able to see the growth in the relationship? I know there is still a lot more that needs to develope, but I think this was a big turning point in the relationship. I always love to here your thoughts! Let me know what you think! Any improvements I should try to work in?_


End file.
